Naruto: Prototype
by LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED
Summary: After Naruto gets cornered by a mob, Naruto awakens a new bloodline, which allows him to absorb the biomass of a person, and consumes the Anbu responsible. Panicked, Naruto flees only to discover that with these abilities he could become a powerful ninja. Adopted from Halo12094. Originally named NaruTo!
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else I do a story on.

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Chapter start**

(Naruto POV)

"I can't believe what I just did… I-I have to get out of here…" I said to myself, as I continued running through the streets…

'_Flashback'_

_Naruto was 8 years old and not having a good day, then again when 'has' he ever had one. He was running from a mob made of civilians and shinobi ranking from chunin to anbu. Naruto was known to have huge amount of stamina, but when he gets cornered; he is brutally beaten to an inch of his life. Taking hits from blunt weapons, stabbing, and getting hits from fire jutsu. Naruto kept running for his life as few things went through his head._

'_Why are they doing this…'_

'_Where are mom and dad? Did they abandon me?'_

'_Why do they call me demon?'_

_As he makes a turn he realizes his mistake as he had run into a alley dead end. He turned around with fear in his eyes…_

"_We got you now, you demon…"_

"_Thought you could outrun us, hehehe this is going to be fun…"_

"_Now we're gonna finish what Yondaime-sama started…"_

_An Anbu Captain charged forward, sword drawn with an attempt to 'remove' the 'Kyuubi's resurrection'. When he was close enough, time itself stopped, Naruto's heartbeat skyrocketed. His instincts were screaming for him to live. Then at that moment, something in Naruto's head… snapped!_

_Grabbing the sword by the blade, Naruto thrusted his fist through the anbu captain's stomach and out the back, everyone freezed as what happened next shocked them to the very core._

_Red and black tendrils sprouted from Naruto's arm;( which was still shoved though the anbu captain btw) and started to wrap itself around the body and absorb it into Naruto. When that happened, Naruto held his head and cried out in pain, as his eyes shot open and everything zoomed in towards it…_

_Web of Intrigue_

'_Did you hear what sarutobi said, the fucking nine tails is sealed in that child…"_

'_It's the Kyuubi reincarnate, we must kill it before it kills us…'_

_Shows and old man with bandages wrapped around his arm and eye_

'_If you hand him over I can make sure he's made into Konoha's perfect weapon…'_

'_ENOUGH! Danzo I won't have an emotionless jinchuuriki running around the village…'_

_Shows training ground and Captain going through hands signs_

_End of Memory_

_Naruto, was wide-eyed he couldn't believe it the nine-tailed demon fox was sealed inside of him; what was more that, the Sandaime, the person he considered a grandfather had known and never told him, he then remembered all the times he asked why the villagers hated him, he would always try to change the subject or tell him that everything was alright and the villagers would stop, sadly that never happened. Before he knew it more civilians and shinobi began charging at Naruto. He didn't know what had happened until it was over. Naruto had picked up the katana from the absorbed anbu and began hacking and slashing everything insight, it was as if he knew how to use it and that he's been doing it for years. Naruto dropped the katana, and began puking out his insides. First kill(s) are never easy._

_Naruto looked at himself, covered in blood and began to panic, he ran as fast as his tiny legs could take him. Soon a squad of anbu and the Kokage himself arrived and paled at the massacre…_

'_End of Flashback'_

"They were right, I'm a monster… gotta keep running…" Naruto said to himself, as he ran until he was at the gates of Konoha. Looking back, Naruto ran outside the village and never looked back.

The Council

"It had to be the demon… we kept telling you that he was losing control and looked what happened" yelled a rather fat civilian council member. All in the Civilian side nod the heads in agreement, Sarutobi sighs…

"Tsume are you sure it was Naruto that did this…"

"Positive, his scent was all over the place" Tsume the clan head of the Inuzuka clan, had nothing against the little gaki, but then again like a dog's loyalty she couldn't lie to the Hokage.

Just then an anbu squad appeared in the room

"Hokage-sama, scouts spotted Naruto outside Konoha walls and heading towards the border"

"Send every squad out, bring him back here unharmed…" commanded the Hokage

"Hai!" with that the anbu squad _**Shunshin**_ away in a swirl of leaves "you should have just had him executed" mumbled some of the council members.

**With Naruto**

Naruto didn't know how, but the way he was running made his look like a blur. He was sure no one would be able to catch him at the distance he was. He stopped to catch his breath, only to notice that he wasn't tired, which surprised him to unknown levels. He started to recap; He just killed and somehow absorbed an anbu captain into his bodies, he saw and gained his memories as well as some of the jutsu and skills he had, he slaughtered an entire mob like it was nothing, and he ran half way across fire country without getting tired.

"What am I? am I really the Kyuubi in human skin?"

Being an 8 year old boy, his curiosity began peaking unthinkable levels.

'Is this a… bloodline?'

'How do I use it?'

'What are these memories? Whose Danzo?'

He bombarded himself with so many questions he failed to notice a wild tiger sneak up on him. Naruto felt pain inflict on his right shoulder and panicked when he saw a rather hungry looking tiger mauling on his arm. Naruto snapped again, the same feeling he got when he killed the mob. Clenching his fist, he let loose a punch sending the tiger to a tree. Before it could get back up, Naruto smashed it's head on the ground creating a small crater and splattering its brains all over the ground. Naruto regained awareness and saw black and red tendrils shoot out of his arms, consuming the tiger. Second later Naruto felt pain on his arms. Tendrils appeared again morphing both his arms into a lethal pair claws. Naruto took some time to examine his new 'toys' and noticed something else, he felt like his brain began to process more like he was becoming smatter. His arms morphed back to normal, and decided to look into his memories again; he saw the same flashback he saw back in the alley. Then he made a decision that would change his life.

"If I can master these abilities, I could become the strongest ninja ever, then everyone will respect me… but… If I'm gonna do this… than I can't stay in the village…" Naruto thought to himself, he knew that everyone hated him, and it would be even more difficult to become a ninja or hide his skill. He knew about the Hokage's crystal ball and didn't want anyone knowing about it. So with that Naruto set off into the wilderness… hoping to become the Elemental Nations strongest shinobi.

**Chapter end**

**(AN: Like with Light of the Lost this story was adopted from someone else and also like Light of the Lost this story will not have a lot of differences from the Original writer's. this may be a bit off topic but here is Naruto's harem so far:**

**Fu (Nanabi Jinchuriki)**

**Karui**

**Tayuya**

**Anko**

**Kin**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**If there is anyone you'd like me to ad to this Harem just tell me and I'll take it into consideration. Peace out)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Child of Blacklight

**Chapter 2: The Child of Blacklight**

Disclaimer: …Do I even need to say anything at this point?

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Chapter Start**

**Timeskip – 4 years later**

It's been exactly 4 years since naruto had left the village

4 years since his first kill

4 years since he obtained his unknown ability

4 years since he began his training

Naruto had grown a lot; he was approximately 5"8 ft. tall. He wore a Black shirt with red flames at the bottom, black style anbu pants, black combat boots, black leather gloves, as well as an open black trench coat with a hood and silver chains close to the neck area. (Organization XIII Coat, don't hate!)

Naruto had made a name for himself, killing off bandits, taking out missing nins, etc. Within those four years Naruto began to understand his abilities more and more, and decided to call it a bloodline dubbed, Blacklight.

Naruto had discovered that the bloodline gave him a wide variety of abilities, most commonly where super strength and higher agility, he could jump 20 ft. in the air and land without a scratch. His wounds heal in seconds (AN: add In Kyuubi's chakra) and could somehow glide short to medium distances. He also had Predator Vision, the ability sees heat in one's body and also an odd ability he dubbed Hunter Pulse, it allows him to see ones nervous system.

The biggest surprise was the ability to Consume!

Whatever Naruto kills, he had the option to consume the biomass of another being as long as the brain was intact. When consuming Naruto, would gain memories, skills, jutsu, he could become the people themselves, and surprisingly gain other's bloodlines. When consuming someone with a bloodline, their DNA gets mixed with Naruto's giving him said bloodline so far, he's only obtained Meiton (Dark Release) from Hiruko a konoha missing nin and the Sharingan from an Uchiha Root with orders to bring back the 'Konoha's weapon' needless to say, they were gutted like pigs, literally.

Naruto focused on his chakra control and using his claws. Recently, he had obtained the whipfist and needless to say he loved it when bandits played hard to get. On his way to cloud country he pondered over his ability to glide, sure it was useful but, it would have been better if he could fly. That's when he had an epiphany, if got his claws from a tiger, what would happen if he consumed a bird. A face splitting grin appeared on his face; it took him about a week before he was finally able to catch a raven. His theory proved him right; he grew a pair of black feather wings on his back. He grinned as he flew to Kumo.

That was 4 years ago…

**Present**

Naruto was on his way to wave country, hoping to find the remains of his clan's village Uzushiogakure. He learned from a few people that, the Uzumaki clan was famous for their sealing techniques; that and the fact that the Kyuubi has only been sealed in an Uzumaki. As he entered a small village, what he saw both angered and confused him. There were people on the streets that looked homeless, few children in rags, and some looking for food. As he walked through he felt something tug his coat, he turned around to see a little girl with a missing tooth holding out her hand, as if she was begging. Naruto's face softens and hands her a pouch full of ryo. He ruffles her hair and watches her leaves to show her friends. He turns and continues walking. Wherever he looked it only looked worse, he had enough…

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm not from around here, what exactly happened here?" he asked an elderly woman.

"Gato, that's who… he's been draining our poor village off every cent we have, those who couldn't pay were forced onto the streets, the children go around begging for food, we barely have enough to live on ourselves…" she replied

That made his blood boil, there are few things naruto despises more than anything and they would be traitors, perverts, liars, rapists, and most importantly Tyrants!

He then hears her continue…

"Tazuna began building a bridge just west of here, were hoping it could start a trade route where we can get fresh supplies but, gatos already caught word of it earlier we saw him and his men heading over there, if they get Tazuna then we can't finish the bridge and we'll continue under his range… we have to help him…" she said in a voice of lost hope.

"Which way?"

"Huh?"

"Which way is the bridge?"

"Over on the west side (she points) but, why we there's nothing we can do…"

"Ma'am get every villager over to the bridge, I promise you and everyone whose listening when you get there, Gato will be laying dead at my feet!"

With that Naruto sprout his black wings surprising everyone present, and took off towards the bridge; everyone began grabbing make shift weapons and headed there as well…

**At Bridge**

Naruto with his hood on, was hovering above the bridge, he noticed that a thick mist covered it. Naruto descended lower when close enough, he sent biomass to his arms and clapped them together sending a loud and visible sonic boom dispersing the mist. When it was clear, he saw what looked like a small battlefield, at the end of the bridge was a elder man Naruto presumed was Tazuna and a pink haired girl he thought was cute guarding him with a set of kunai, a little further he noticed a man with silver gravity defying hair charging electricity in his hand and a black haired man in bandages being held by a pack of dogs, a little further up he sees a black haired boy on the floor pincoushined by senbon and another black haired boy with a fake smile in a dome of Ice mirrors.

**On the Bridge**

Kakashi stopped charging his _**Raikiri**_, and along with Zabuza began to look around, noticing that his _**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ (Hidden Mist Techinque) had been dispersed.

'What's going on nobody but, me could've cancelled the mist' thought Zabuza

'That's odd only Zabuza could get rid of the mist, so why did he?' were Kakashi's thoughts

Haku looked also noticed the mist, but was shocked when her Ice mirror shattered (AN: Yes Haku is a Girl in this). Sai looked at Haku for a moment before looking at Sasuke and noticed he was still alive and began removing the senbon from his body.

Sakura grew worried she didn't know what was happening until the mist dispersed itself. She nearly jumped out her skin when she heard the sonic boom. Tazuna was in the same bout as Sakura; however he noticed something or someone hovering in the air.

"Look!" he pointed out; as the ninja followed his finger they saw him.

A pre-teen roughly 13 years of age, wearing a black shirt with red flames at the bottom, black style anbu pants, black combat boots, black leather gloves, black trench coat with a hood and silver chains by the neck area, but what stood out the most was the pair of black feather wings on his back.

He descended onto the bridge arms crossed, and spoke…

"Stand down all of you, the fights over there's no need to kill each other when the enemy isn't even here yet" Naruto spoke as his wings covered in biomass and retracted back into his body.

Zabuza was about to retort when they all heard clapping coming from the other end of the bridge.

"So much for the 'demon of the mist' I was hoping you and you're little slut would get killed before I got here." the short, slightly fat man stated

"Gato what are you doing here!" yelled Zabuza

"Dumbass you'd honestly think I would pay you , why would I pay someone whose already dead" laughed Gato.

"When I get my hands on you…" retorted Zabuza, but Gato cut him off.

"You'll what, you can barely stand you think you can take on all my men, now that's priceless… kill them all but, keep the woman they'll make fine sex slaves." Yelled Gato. Both Haku and Sakura paled at his statement, that's when Naruto noticed the villagers coming and decided to step in.

"So you're Gato huh, well I promised the villagers that you would be dead at my feet, and let's just say I don't break my promises" stated Naruto.

Gato began laughing, "you think you can kill me, that's rich, whoever brings me this gaki's head gets paid tripled.

Before Kakashi could try and step in, Naruto charged in and sent biomass into his arms shifting them into claws. He began slashing his way through the mercenaries, limbs were lost, guts were spilled, and bodies were split in half. All in all Team 7, were wide-eyed at the blood bath that was happening, Sasuke managed to wake up and stared in horror as his eyes landed on the slaughter; it brought back memories of the Uchiha massacre. Sakura and Haku felt like puking her insides and had trouble doing so, Tazuna promised to stop drinking when all of this was over, Sai surprisingly had wide-eyed expression, thinking, 'what is this a bloodline? Danzo-sama will need to hear about this". Both Kakashi and Zabuza stared in shock, a boy no less than 13 years was slaughtering an army of mercenaries by HIMSELF.

Most of the mercenaries thought, 'fuck the money, fuck this job, I need to get the fuck out of here' few barely, key word 'barely' escaped by jumping off the bridge, after the slaughter. Only Naruto and Gato were standing on the far end of the bridge. Gato was scared shitless, "w-wait please have mercy… I-I'll give you anything you want, money, woman, I have it all!" he begged.

Naruto stopped to think, "Alright then, I want your bank account number." Gato began writing down the number and handing it over.

"THE REAL ONE DAMMIT!" yelled Naruto, as the villagers finally make it to the bridge.

"OKAY, OKAY!" panicked Gato and handed over the real number.

"Good , now you have five second to get the hell out of here!" he told Gato in cold tone.

Gato immediately began running, while Naruto started the count down…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Naruto's right arm turned into the whipfist and launched it, piercing Gato in the back and through the chest.

"**GET OVER HERE!"** Naruto yelled in a demonic enhanced voice. (Can anyone guess the reference here lol)

Gato was pulled back and was held by the throat, "Any last words, coward"

Gato grabbed his cane, pulled out a sword and stabbed naruto in the chest. Naruto looked down at the sword, and then back at Gato, "that wasn't very nice!"

Naruto tore his head off and consumed it, then shoved his hand into Gato pouring biomass into him, turned him around and punted him into the air (Bio Bomb Butt-Kicker). Gato then exploded in mid air, his guts and blood were raining down. Naruto took the sword out of his chest, and held his head in pain as he gained Gato's memories.

_Web of Intrigue!_

"_Sir what exactly are you going to do with all this cash" asked a mercenary_

"_all of this is going to Yagura-sama, it's to help him in the civil war in Kiri" said Gato_

"_I still don't get why he started the bloodline purge I mean he was such a nice guy and then all of a sudden he's cold and heartless wonder what happened" replied the mercenary_

"_Who cares Yagura-sama is rewarding me big by doing this" replied Gato._

_End of Memory!_


	3. Chapter 3: Explainations

**Chapter 3: Explainations**

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

Chapter Start

_**Previously**_

_Web of Intrigue!_

"_Sir what exactly are you going to do with all this cash" asked a mercenary._

"_All of this is going to Yagura-sama, it's to help him in the civil war in Kiri" said Gato_

"_I still don't get why he started the bloodline purge I mean he was such a nice guy and then all of a sudden he's cold and heartless wonder what happened." replied the mercenary._

"_Who cares Yagura-sama is rewarding me big by doing this." replied Gato._

_End of Memory!_

Naruto stopped clutching his head, and regained awareness of his surrounding, he heard people cheering, and he turned around to see the villagers rejoicing, with Gato dead they no longer had to worry about being ruled by tyrant. However, from what Naruto had learned from Gato's memory, this Yagura person seemed to have a hand in Gato's rain. He looked over at Zabuza and noticed his headband; he was a Kiri nuke-nin (missing nin).

"You there, Zabuza right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" 'He looks familiar but, I can't put my finger on it' Zabuza thought to himself.

"What do you know of a man named Yagura?"

This caused Zabuza's eyes to widen a bit

"Why do you want to know?" he asked not liking where this is going

"From the memories I gained from Gato, this Yagura person had a hand in Gato's tyranny…" Naruto explained, feeling a little weird with telling someone he could steal people memories by eati-I mean consuming them.

"Yagura is the Yondaime Mizukage, he started a bloodline purge three years ago, he's already slaughtered 85% of bloodline users in Kiri, I became a nuke-nin because I made an assassination attempt on him…" he told Naruto.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes…he's the Sanbi's Jinchuuriki…" he said, leaving Naruto wide-eyed

'He's a Jinchuuriki like me… this makes things more difficult… Kurama? What do you think?' thought Naruto.

"**Isobu's Jinchuuriki huh? And a Kage no less… I remember now, Isobu was one of the three pacifists of the bijuu, he would always try to avoid a fight, so I know he's not influencing Yagura… maybe he's under a Genjutsu?" **thought Kurama. Over the years, Naruto managed to contact kyuubi, sure Kurama acted like an asshole, the first few months, but he came to accept being sealed up within the whiskered Gaki. Though he knew about Naruto's abilities and didn't have to worry about his host being weak. Naruto promised to only use his chakra under dire conditions. Few months later, Naruto was able to gain Kurama's trust; he told Naruto about his parents, needless to say Naruto was a little pissed when he found out his father sealed Kyuubi within him and made his life hell, but then he felt relieved that his parents loved him even before his birth. His mother Kushina, Konoha's Red Habanero (Red Death) came from Uzushiogakure before it turned to ruins under the third shinobi war. This was why Naruto was in Wave in the first place to find his mother's home and learn about his clan.

"Hey kid you okay, you're staring into space" called out Zabuza

"Huh, what, oh sorry… I was just thinking, you know the way back to kiri, can you lead me there I think I can help Yagura…" the moment those words left his mouth, Zabuza picked him up by the collar

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO HELP HIM? THAT BASTARD'S KILLED SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE!" he yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"It's not what you think... I believe Yagura's under a powerful Genjutsu" Naruto Replied

"Oh yeah, and how could you be so sure?" he asked, more like demanded.

"Because I have an over-sized fox in my gut, that knows the bijuu better than anyone and he knows that the Sanbi would never influence his host like that" he replied.

Zabuza began to ponder, Yagura never acted like he did before the purge it happened like if he was possessed, he and everyone thought that Sanbi might have been the cause or if he had finally snapped. Then the words 'over-sized fox' processed through his brain.

"YOU'RE A JINCHUURIKI!" he yelled.

*Sigh*

"Yes, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jinchuuriki" he replied in a deadpan voice.

Everyone bug-eyed especially team seven.

'Wait a minute; the Kyuubi's host was… THAT'S NARUTO!' mentally yelled Kakashi with his one visible eye the size of a dinner plate.

"Wait… if Yagura's really under a Genjutsu then why hasn't he tried getting out of it?" asked one shocked Zabuza.

"Not unless it's the same one that made Kyuubi attack Konoha all those years ago" he replied

Now, everyone's eyes where at the point of literally popping out of their sockets.

"So what're you planning?"

"What I'm going to do… I'm heading over to Kiri, I'll join the rebels in an attempt to get close to him, then when I'm close I'll destroy the Genjutsu" he said

"And how are you going to do that?"

Naruto smirked, looked at Zabuza and flared his fully matured Sharingan.

That did it. Kakashi and Sasuke fainted.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN!" yelled Zabuza, knowing that all Uchiha have black hair and eyes. Naruto just snickered, "I can't go around reveling all my secrets now can I"

"Fine, be that way…" grumbled Zabuza

Naruto turned around to see Tazuna walk up to him

"Kid you have no Idea how much this means to us, we can never thank you enough for freeing us from that bastard." he said, with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Think nothing of it, I was just passing through… you guys should be lucky I have a good guy complex" he smiled showing his famous fox-like grin causing many of the female population to blush crimson red.

Kakashi then wakes up along with Sasuke, enough to hear their conversation.

"Can we get the name of our hero?" asked one of the civilians.

Naruto did his trade mark grin again, "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

This caused Zabuza's heart to stop for exactly 10 seconds…

"N-N-Namikaze... Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… The Child of Blacklight!" he stammered

All eyes were on Naruto thinking the same thing, 'Child of Blacklight?"

Kakashi was about to ask, when Zabuza opened a bingo book and read out loud…

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Alias: Child of Blacklight, The Fallen Angel_

_Age: 13_

_Rank: SS-Rank_

_Bounty: 450,000,000 Ryo [Iwa]_

_Bloodline: Blacklight, Sharingan, Meiton (Dark Release)_

_Abilities: Super Strength, High Speed, Shape shifting, Has been known to fly with black wings_

_Taijutsu: Mid Anbu_

_Ninjustu: High Anbu_

_Genjutsu: Mid Jonin_

_Kenjutsu: Mid Kage_

_Fuinjustu: Master_

_Description: Wears Black shirt with flames at the bottom, black style anbu pants, black combat boots, black leather gloves, black hooded trench coat with silver chains around neck area._

_Do not engage at close combat, reports say he can consume people into his body, can change arms into weapons, do not engage alone or flee on sight._

Everyone was shocked to the core, at what seemed like a miniature Kage in front of them. Naruto was thinking, 'I felt like I cheated with all those people I consumed, meh whatever at least I trained to use them, unlike some people' as he shot a glance to Sasuke.

Kakashi finally spoke, "Naruto is it really you?"

Naruto was silent for a bit until he looked like something clicked in his mind, "you're… I'm sorry who are you?"

Everyone Facepalmed.

"C'mon whiskers don't you recognize me?" he asked again

Naruto noticed his gravity defining hair, "Inu-nii" he said little shocked.

Inu or Kakashi was one of the few people that didn't hold a grudge against Naruto for what happened, he was stationed to guard Naruto during his time at Konoha, besides him only, Weasel or Itachi, Sarutobi, and the Icharaku's where the only ones who he thought as a family.

"Naruto where've you been all these years, Hokage-sama sent anbu to look for you, for nearly a year what happened!" he asked everyone paying attention, liking the drama so far.

"Inu-nii, you know why I can't come back, everyone sees me as Kyuubi, and after what I did in that alley the council and the rest of the village, would be shouting for my execution." He retorted

Kakashi couldn't find a comeback he knew how everyone was back at the village.

"Where will you go then?"

"After I deal with the situation in Kiri, I'll settle there I guess, I can start over again and maybe start a clan there."

"I see well, Hokage-sama will be a little disappointed since you won't be in the village anymore. Heh, the Icharaku's have been wanting their number one customer to come back ya know."

Naruto pondered for a bit, "They really do miss me don't they… Ayame, Teuchi, Sarutobi-jiji, and Itachi."

Sasuke perked up upon hearing his brother's name; he scowled and turned away.

Kakashi nodded.

*sigh*

"Alright you've convinced me, I'll give Konoha another chance, and if things go south I'm heading to Kiri."

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Alright so we stay here a bit until, the bridge is finished then from here I go with Zabuza and his apprentice and help the rebellion afterwards, I'll come back to Konoha" he said gaining a nod from Kakashi then it him.

"Hey Kakashi, does Konoha have a peace treaty with Kiri?"

"No we cut off by the third Mizukage during the second shinobi war, why?"

"If things go right, I just might be able to get one between the two." he stated getting a surprised look from the team seven.

"Now we gonna stand here all day or what?" Naruto said out load

"He's right… BRING OUT THE BOOZE!" yelled out a random civilian

"Hey Tazuna before I forget, here's the pass code for Gato's bank account." said Naruto, gaining tears of joy from the villagers

Oh yeah tonight would be a night to celebrate, but the week after would be that of war.

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of Kiri

Chapter 4: Battle of Kiri

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

_Previously_

_"Alright so we stay here a bit until, the bridge is finished then from here I go with Zabuza and his apprentice and help the rebellion afterwards, I'll come back to Konoha" he said gaining a nod from Kakashi then it him._

_"Hey Kakashi, does Konoha have a peace treaty with Kiri?"_

_"No we cut off by the third Mizukage during the second shinobi war, why?"_

_"If things go right, I just might be able to get one between the two" he stated getting a surprised look from the team seven._

_"Now we gonna stand here all day or what?" Naruto said out load_

_"He's right… BRING OUT THE BOOZE!" yelled out a random civilian_

_"Hey Tazuna before I forget, here's the pass code for Gato's bank account" said Naruto, gaining tears of joy from the villagers_

_Oh yeah tonight would be a night to celebrate, but the week after would be that of war._

**Timeskip 1 week after Gato's Death**

Naruto, as well as Zabuza, Haku, and Team Seven were saying their goodbyes and where about to go off their separate ways.

"Good luck, Otouto" said the one eyed scarecrow

"Hai! Good luck in Kiri Naruto-san." said Sakura with a light blush on her face

Naruto gave a friendly smile and thanked her politely.

Sasuke glared at the blond, knowing that he had a fully matured Sharingan, and what was worse that he wasn't even an Uchiha. As for Sai, he had his fake/creepy smile. but mentally he was plotting on how to convinced Naruto to join Danzo. With his skills at Danzo's command Sai's master well be one step closer in to take over the Hidden Leaf.

"Naruto-nii do you really have to go now" said a teary eyed Inari

"Yeah sorry squirt but, people need me right now and I gotta do what I gotta do, but I'll be back to visit" he said as he hugged his surrogate little brother. With their final good-byes they left to their respected destination.

**Kirigakure (4 hours later)**

Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku were outside the gates. Zabuza motioned Naruto to follow, a thirty-minute walk down a secret path, making sure they don't use chakra; otherwise the whole area would be crawling with Yagura's forces. They made it to a steel reinforced door, Zabuza knocked on the door, and a small window slid open.

"Password?"

"Eien no Tsunami! (Everlasting Tsunami)"

Locks could be heard being unlocked, until the door opened, revealing a red haired kunoichi who looked to be in her 20's.

"Zabuza? Holy crap I haven't seen you since the failed assassination attempt."

"Yeah I know, Ameyuri, but be that as it may this kid right here is our secret weapon in taking back Kiri." Zabuza declared.

"This kid… he looks like a fresh out of the academy genin are you sure being a nuke-nin didn't age your brain cells" Ameyuri said with a deadpan look on her face.

Zabuza smirked, "you got a bingo book, right? Turn to page 93."

She did so and nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh yeah…we're gonna win with this kid…" Ameyuri said sweating bullets

As they walk inside they head towards the war room…

"Ah Zabuza, you're back I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding."

"Ha-Ha very funny Mei" replied Zabuza.

Naruto observed the rather busty looking woman, as he was having a rather hard time NOT looking at her assets.

"So you leave and you come back with two kids, hmm… I wonder why" she asked

"Both of them are bloodline users" he instantly replied, knowing that Mei instantly welcomed them to the rebellion.

"So what can you both do?" she asked

Haku replies, "I'm a Hyoton user"

Naruto looks at her, "the only thing I can tell you is that it's called Blacklight."

Mei looked rather displeased; she wanted to find out more

"I also posses Meiton (Dark Release) and the Sharingan." he replied instantly.

Everyone looked at him as if he had grown a second head, they knew this kid wasn't Uchiha so how could this kid posses it. Naruto activated it making everyone bug-eye. He then decided to lay it flat.

"Listen I believe that Yagura is under a form of Genjutsu…"

Everyone stiffened when he mentioned the Mizukage, Mei looked at him, "really and what proof do you have?"

"I'm the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki!"

Everyone flinched at that.

"Kyuubi explained that Sanbi was a pacifist bijuu and that there was no way it would influence Yagura, and that there is also the possibility that he's under the same Genjutsu that he was under during his attack on Konoha thirteen years ago". Everyone listened stared in disbelief, there was a very high possibility that the Yondaime was under an illusion, and may have never intended to cause the purge. This instantly puts a change in plans.

"Okay if he's under a Genjutsu then how we get him out" Mei asks

"If I can get him with my Sharingan I can paralyze him long enough for me to transfer my subconscious into his mind; with kyuubi I can get rid of the source and get him out." he says.

Everyone had one thought in mind, 'Easier said than done'.

* * *

"Everyone in position, wait for Naruto to give the signal" whispered Mei through a headset.

(With Naruto)

Currently on the rooftops, Naruto sent out his Hunter Pulse to see which guard would be perfect for his little 'distraction'… after looking around he found the perfect 'tool'. He quickly but, silently ran and jumped from roof to roof and found another guard, he quickly stealth consumed him and shape shifted into said guard he then walked up behind his target, made sure no one was looking, placed a hand over his mouth, stabbed his hand through the guards back and sent a Biobomb inside his body. Naruto began walking toward the Kage tower, leaving the guard who was currently yelling in pain. Other guards ran up to him trying to find out what was wrong, only for tendrils to explode from him stabbing every guard in the area and sucking it back in like a black hole. Shooting blood high into the air.

"That's the signal! ALL FORCES MOVE OUT!" yelled Mei as her and the rebellion charge the village, and began fighting with Yagura's forces.

(With Yagura)

After hearing the explosion, instantly sent his personal anbu to look into it, but once the alarm went off he commanded his entire force to go into battle.

(With Naruto)

Standing in front of the tower, Naruto charged biomass to his legs and jumped 30 feet into the air and ran up the wall the remaining feet, he changed his arm into the whipfist and once he was at the Kages office he let out a horizontal lash, destroying everything within radius, Yagura saw this and instantly hit the deck. Naruto dashed inside and used Hunter Pulse confirming that the person in the office was the Mizukage.

"You… a bloodline user… doesn't matter you'll be joining the rest of those abominations soon enough" stated Yagura as he grabbed his staff and got into stance.

"Time to wake up, Yagura!" retorted Naruto

**(Play vs Ridley theme from SSBB)**

Naruto changed his arm back to normal, drew two kunai and launched them; quickly making hand signs

_**Kage Kunai no Jutsu**_! The two kunai multiply by into fifty each, Yagura swirled his staff like a whirlwind most kunai bounced off while the remaining few were embedded in a wall. Naruto then charged biomass to its arms changing them into claws, and rushed at Yagura who had just finished making hand signs.

_**Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Mirror Technique)**_ A reflection of naruto appeared on the mirror and came to life holding the real naruto in a stalemate. Yagura made another set of hand signs.

_**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)**_ Yagura shot out a small but powerful waterfall. Naruto charged biomass to his body and let out a shockwave dispersing the mirror Naruto giving him a chance to dodge. Yagura jumped outside and headed towards the roof, Naruto hot on pursuit.

_**Suiton: Suihachi (Water Release: Water Bowl)**_ Yagura lets out a jet of warm water disrupting Naruto's hand signs and launching a few shuriken at him. Naruto's arm charges biomass and changes into a shield blocking them. Changing back starts making hand signs as well as Yagura.

_**Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)**_

_**Meiton: Kyuketsuko (Dark Release: Inhaling Maw)**_

Yagura's jutsu and chakra where absorbed by Naruto Meiton jutsu, and rapidly made more hand signs

_**Meiton: Jajimento (Dark Release: Judgment)**_

Naruto converted Yagura's chakra along with his own and shot it back as a light blue flame hitting Yagura dead on. Within the flames Yagura felt, as if he got hit by his own jutsu with five times the force and fell back. As he slowly got up, he saw Naruto inches from his face Sharingan blazing, 'here comes the hard part' he thought, as both fell into unconsciousness.

(End Music)

_**Yagura's Mindscape**_

Naruto woke up in an area flooded with water at least knee deep, in the middle of the room was a tree with crystal blue leaves, a few floating on the water's surface, the moon had a Sharingan imprinted on it. (AN: I know I got this from Ocarina of time, I just styled it up a bit more)

'So the one controlling Yagura is an Uchiha?' though Naruto.

While examining the scenery, Yagura rose up from the water's surface, however something was off, his skin and clothes seemed darker than the one outside, he also had Sharingan ablaze.

'This is his mindscape, he can do anything here' thought naruto.

Yagura's staff shifted its top end into a sinister looking scythe, Naruto charged biomass to his arms shifting them into claws…

As soon as a leaf hit the water's surface… they charged at one another…

**(Play Freddy vs Jason OST "Freddy in the Real World" theme)**

The sounds of metal clashing echoed throughout the area…

They kept slashing at one another, Naruto slashed horizontal three times extending his claws with each slash. Yagura blocked and upward slashed twice; dodging both Naruto sunk his right claw in the ground, Yagura jumped and floated in the air, avoiding the death spike that rose from underground. Seeing an opening Yagura flew towards Naruto attempting to hack him into bits. Using his right arm shifted it into a shield, blocking Yagura's attack and pushing him back, retracting his other claw Naruto shifted it to the whipfist and managed to get a hold of him, naruto threw him up in the air; still holding onto him smashed him onto the floor. Naruto shifted both arms to claws and pounced at Yagura on for him to sink towards the floor. Naruto was at a disadvantage he knew Yagura could pop up anywhere so he activated his thermal vision and his hunter pulse. Looking around he noticed a glowing area beneath him he quickly sidestepped an upward slash; Naruto pulling his claws back shoved it into Yagura's Chest.

**(End Music)**

Yagura laid on the floor motionless, Naruto with his claws still embedded in his chest draws in Kurama's Chakara and spread it out within the mindscape. He noticed the Sharingan in the moon disappear and revealed it to be the same color as the leaves, he turned to Yagura removed the claws from his chest and watched as it instantly healed up.

Yagura opening his eyes revealing, light violet color, he stared at Naruto; a lone tear dripped down his cheek and smiled

"Arigato…"

Everything went white.

**Outside**

Naruto woke up feeling exhausted. He noticed Yagura who had also began to get up. Yagura looks at Naruto and did the one thing he didn't count on…

"Please… Kill me…"

**Chapter End**

**AN: First off, here is the list for Naruto's harem as of now:**

**Fu**

**Karui**

**Samui**

**Yugito Nii**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Anko Matarashi**

**Temari**

**Shizune Kato**

**Shizuka**

**Ameyuri Ringo**

**Yugao Uzuki**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Amaru**

**I took out Tenten because I plan to have her be with Lee or Kiba, I won't say which one right now.**

**If there are any other suggestions I will still take them into consideration but for now this is the harem.**

**Now for your entertainment here is an omake from Halo12094, the original writer for this fic.**

**Omake**

"Everyone in position, wait for Naruto to give the signal" whispered Mei through a headset

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

*Insert Explosion here*

"That's the signal! ALL FORCES MOVE OUT!" yelled

Ao was the first to charge, "Alright let's do this, LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!"

Everybody Sweat-dropped when they heard twice as many explosions the moment he stepped foot in the village.


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Konoha

**Chapter 5: Return to Konoha**

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Chapter Start**

_Previously_

_Naruto woke up feeling exhausted. He noticed Yagura who had also began to get up. He looks at Naruto and does the one thing he didn't count on…_

"_Please… Kill me…"_

"Y-you want me, to kill you?" stammered Naruto.

"Even if it was because if a Genjutsu, It was still me, I killed all those innocent people… just because of a god damn illusion I couldn't break… I-I can't… I have no right to live after everything I've done…" Yagura stated.

Naruto rushes over and punches him straight in the face.

"Baka, I know you feel guilty after what you did, but do you think that asking me to kill you is the right thing, we have evidence to clear you sentence, if you want to do something about it find the one who put that damn Genjutsu over, and kill him."

Yagura was at a loss of words, he was begging to be killed for the sins he committed but, the kid in front of him, was right it wasn't his fault any of this happened. As he remembers, a man in an orange swirl-like mask was the one who placed it on him to begin with.

"If…if it wasn't for that man none of this wouldn't have happened…I don't care how long it takes, or what I have to endure, I'm gonna find that son of a bitch…and I'm gonna take his god damn head off!" Said Yagura with hate in his eyes.

Naruto smiles, "Well let's head back, we don't need both sides killing each other now that this is over". Yagura nods and both jump off the roof and head towards the center of the village. As they pass by they noticed the damage, and the amount of bodies scattered everywhere. Once they arrived there.

"ALL FORCES STAND DOWN!" Yagura commanded

Both sides immediately stopped and stared in disbelief. The Rebels because, it turns out that Naruto was right about the Genjutsu, the opposing forces because they knew Yagura would rather fight to the death than to surrender; or so they thought.

Mei walks up to both of them, "so I take it, you're you again?"

"Yes, Mei Terumi correct" gaining a nod from the woman.

"I hereby stand down as Mizukage, and choose you as the next line of Mizukage!"

Now everyone had eyes the size of dinner plates, not only did Yagura surrendered, he pronounced Mei the Godaime Mizukage.

"W-W-What, me… Mizukage… I don't think I can…" she stammered

"Hey you managed to lead your rebellion and hold off against me for the last 5 years without suffering major casualties, if that's not leadership than I don't know what is." stated Yagura.

"But what about you, what are you gonna do now?" she asked

"I'm leaving… I'm hunt down the man that did this to me… it's better if I leave right away." he replied.

"What about you?" she turned to Naruto

"I'm heading back to my home village, I'm giving them another chance… if they can't accept me… then I'll settle down somewhere else." he responded.

"I see, well you'll always be welcomed here in Kiri" she said, getting agreements from both sides.

Before he could leave, Naruto remembered something, "Hey Mei, you think I can get a peace treaty with Kiri and Konoha?"

Mei, noticed the damage done to the village, it would take years to restore it back to full strength; having a peace treaty would also open up a trade route; so she did the most logical thing… she agreed.

An Hour later, Mei had given Naruto a scroll explaining the details of the treaty, and said there good byes. Yagura left towards Iwa hoping to get some information. The village rejoiced, finally ending the civil war. Some tried to thank Naruto, but he was long gone. But before he could leave, Ameyuri told Naruto the next time he was in Kiri to look her up before giving him a wink.

Naruto was currently running back to Konoha at full speed, a trip that would take at least two weeks, made it there in a few hours. Once he got close, he slowed down and placed his hood over his head, in case anyone tried anything, they wouldn't know who he is.

"Halt what business do you have here!"

"Izumo, Kotetsu it's been two long" he grinned under his hood.

"I'm sorry do we know you?"

Naruto pulled back his hood enough to see his face, leaving both guards shell-shocked.

"N-Naruto? Holy- Um… sure go right in the Hokage would want to see you" Kotetsu quickly replied

"Thanks guys" he said as he ran in, leaving a trail of dust behind and some cracks on the ground.

"It's been four years, how strong do you think he's gotten?"

"I dunno, and I don't think I want to know"

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto was having the time of his life, making people go, 'what the hell' as he ran past them; a blur to the naked eye. Once he entered the Hokage building, he headed towards the office, and spotted the secretary, he remembered she would always be mean to him and try to stop him from seeing the Hokage.

"Excuse me I'm here to see the Hokage?"

"Ah yes right away, go right in" she said

Naruto was mildly surprised. 'I guess the hood works wonders.' He thought entering the Hokage's room.

"Ah, hello young man how can I help you?" asked the elderly Hokage

Naruto snickers, "Wow I knew people didn't recognize me with this hood on. But I didn't think it would be enough to fool you, guess I was wrong."

Sarutobi frowns, "Who are you, exactly?"

Naruto grins and removed his hood and does a mock bow, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, at your service!"

Sarutobi's pipe fell out his mouth and was jabbering nonsense

"N-Naruto is that really you"

"The one and only Jiji" he says with his trade mark grin

He hugged the 13 year old, spouting questions…

"Naruto where've you been?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Did you know what I've done in order to find you?"

Naruto sighed and asked him to calm down…

"Jiji the reason I left is because of what happened in the alley those years ago…"

'So it was him…' thought Sarutobi sadly

"It was also because it unlocked my Kekkei Genkai."

"Y-You have a bloodline?"

"Yes which comes to my next point I want to establish a clan here in Konoha…"

"Yes, of course but, what exactly can it do?"

"I call my Bloodline, Blacklight… it actually has four abilities…"

'Four! That's new…" thought Sarutobi

"The first is my body; though I may look weak my physical strength is enough to rival Tsunade of the Sannin…"

Sarutobi paled at that, he knew about Tsunade's legendary strength, oh man 'Hell hath no fury like woman scorned'.

"…it also increases my agility, my top speed I recorded was close around 230 mph, I can also jump around 30-50 feet in the air and fall down without breaking my bones, I can run up walls without the use of chakra…"

'Without chakra, that's pretty impressive…'

"My second ability is my senses I have what I like to call Predator Vision, the ability to detect a person's body heat, and another I call Hunter Pulse, this allows me to see ones nervous system as well as their heartbeat, If I can't detect their heat, their heart beat will always be there…"

'With ability like that, no one would be able to hide from him… is that why he calls it Hunter Pulse?'

"My third ability is Shape shifting, I can change my arms into various weapons, so far I can use claws, a whip, and a shield, these weapons are strong enough to cut through steel… I can probably use more but I'll search later…" to prove his point charged biomass into his right arm shifting it into the whipfist.

'I'm getting a bad feeling about his fourth ability' thought Sarutobi who was sweating a bit out of nervousness.

"My fourth is my most dangerous; I have the ability to consume the biomass in any person or animal…"

"Consume… like… Eating them?" he asked quite shocked

'Why does everyone think that?' "Sort of, when I say consume; I mean I can absorb their bodies into mine, this allows me to heal wounds almost instantly… I also gain their memories and any jutsu they may know… and… if they have a bloodline… I can add that to my DNA and obtain it myself."

Now this left Sarutobi shocked beyond belief, such a powerful bloodline, and the ability to obtain more though he didn't like the idea of having to kill for it…

"Naruto how many bloodlines have you obtained so far?"

"So far I have the Sharingan, and before you ask no I didn't know he was an Uchiha, he had an anbu mask with the kanji for Ne (Root) on it"

'Danzo! Root was supposed to be disbanded…'

"I also have Meiton (Dark Release) I got from Hiruko, a missing nin"

This surprised him. Hiruko, was supposed to be an A-rank bordering S-rank nuke nin

"I see well, what clan name would you like to give?"

"I want to take up my father's name, let's just leave it as Namikaze."

Hiruzen smiled at the boy, even if he knew who his father was and what he did to him, he willingly accepted it, decided to carry on his name. However if Iwa caught word of this, then they would send assassins to take out Minato's linage, after the 3rd shinobi war, Minato left a pretty bad impression after he took out most of Iwa's forces with his legendary _**Hirashin**_.

"Naruto you do realize that Iwa would try to have assassins come take you out" stated Hiruzen

"Tsk, let them come," replied Naruto arrogantly

"Naruto I don't think you understand how serious this…" but he was cut off by Naruto

"Jiji you've got a bingo book? Turn to page 93"

He did so and just like the rebel back in Kiri, Hiruzen bug-eyed and nearly had a heart attack.

"Naruto with skills like these, I can instantly make you Jonin"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Jiji as much as I want to, I rather not take short cuts, I want to start as a genin like everyone else"

Sarutobi was surprised, he thought Naruto wanted to become Hokage and would want to take up the offer but he knew he couldn't change his mind.

"Well if that's what you want… I Hiruzen Sarutobi, pronounce you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Tokubetsu Genin of Konoha" he stated as he handed him a black hitai-ate, which Naruto gladly accepted and tied it around his left arm.

He then took out a scroll and said, "Jiji, I've got a scroll that states a peace treaty between Konoha and Kiri."

"Ah yes Kakashi did say something about Kiri sending us that…"

"Hai Jiji, I know this is asking a lot, but what I've seen over there I would highly recommend an alliance with them."

"Alright I'll trust you on this" he signed it and summoned a messenger monkey and had him sent to Kiri.

"Arigato Jiji, you have no idea how much it means to those people."

"Think nothing of it, anyway Naruto have you ever heard of the chunin exams?" he asks

"Not really the only time I enter a village is when I need supplies and maybe something to eat."

"That's fine, see the chunin exams, and determine those who are ready to reach the rank of chunin… know normally Genin can only enter with their 3-man squad… but with your current skills, I think you won't be needing one… anyway meet me back here in two weeks I'll give you a form to sign to insure you in." he said

Naruto nodded, "Alright then, thanks for everything Jiji, first thing I'm gonna do is get me some Ichiraku, then I'm heading over my father's estate"

"yes of course, see you in two weeks, oh and Naruto if the villagers try anything… please go easy on them" he said worried for the safety of the idiot villagers

Naruto turns to face him, "sure Jiji, I promise." he said crossing his fingers behind his back.

Naruto was heading over to Icharaku, when he noticed someone looking at him from around the corner, in a flash Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the person, forgetting that his hood was off.

The two stared at each other, ocean blue eyes into pale white eyes…

"You're…"

_Web of Intrigue!_

_Sounds of a little girl crying…_

"_Hey are you okay?"_

_She looked up to see a whiskered boy the same age as her._

"_I-I'm okay (sniff)"_

_Naruto didn't like that answer._

"_No you're not, tell me what's wrong?"_

"_M-My clan (sniff) s-says I'm n-nothing but a f-failure (sniff) that i-if Idon't s-show promise a-as a Genin t-they'll brand me," she says between sobs._

_Naruto frowns._

"_I think they're crazy how could they do that to you, I bet you're stronger than you look, all you need is some confidence, and you can prove to everyone that you're not some weakling they can pick on."_

_She stared at him blush bright red, she smiles._

"_A-Arigato…"_

"_Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…"_

"_A-Arigato, Naruto-kun… M-My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga"_

_End of Memory_

"Eh, Hinata that you?

She blushes, neon red at how close Naruto was to her, it took all of her will to not faint on the spot.

"H-Hai, are you N-Naruto-kun?"

"The same one Hinata-san."

That did it… Hinata fainted blushing crimson red, steam coming out her head.

"EH, HINATA YOU OKAY!" he said trying to fan her with his hand. (AN: I'm not making Naruto an idiot, he's just showing concern.)

Naruto couldn't just leave her there so, picked her up bridal style and carried her over to a nearby bench; he laid her there and left a note.

15 minutes later, Hinata woke up, noticed the note and read it.

_Hey Hinata,_

_Sorry I had to leave you I have a lot of catching up to do_

_Anyway, if you're not too busy maybe, we can hang out sometime_

_I'll see you later,_

_-Naruto_

She blushed and fainted again.

**Icharaku Ramen Stand**

"Hello, can take your order" said the brunette waitress

"I'll take two of everything." Naruto said with a jaw splitting grin, un-seeable due to his hood.

The waitress, looked at the customer bug-eyed, no one ate that much the only person who did was…

"Ayame-nee, didn't you're say it's impolite to stare at people?" grinned Naruto as he removed his hood

"NARUTO-KUN!" she jumped across and hugged him tightly. "DAD NARUTO-KUN'S BACK!"

An elderly man came rushing out of the kitchen, "NARUTO, MY NUMBER ONE CUSTOMER IS BACK!"

They all laughed.

"So what can we get you?"

"Same thing I told Ayame-nee, two of everything" he said

"Right away, Naruto-kun."

Half an Hour later…

Naruto had told both about what he's done the past 4 years, as well as what had happened the past 3 weeks in both Kiri and Wave country, he even told them about the clan he was starting, and offered them Sanctuary if they ever needed it, they politely declined. After finishing his 30 bowls he paid and left the stand, but not before noticing Ayame giving him a lustful look. Normally he'd go and see Itachi, but seven months after Naruto gained the Sharingan through consuming, Itachi had massacred the Uchiha clan, and was proclaimed a nuke-nin. This left him wondering why he did it, he recalled Itachi being a pacifist. This left a lot of questions unanswered.

Naruto had taken the rooftops to avoid any confrontations with the civilians; once he got to his father's estate he slit his hand with a kunai and let the fresh blood spill on the seal. It took a few seconds before, it glowed red and slowly opened, people watching from afar thinking, 'who's that' 'what gives him the right to go into Yondaime-sama's estate' 'is he a Namikaze?'

Once inside, he created a few _**Kage Bushin**_ and had them search the house, after a while the clone's memories came back to him and headed up to the bedroom. He looked around and found a picture of his parents, a man that looked like an older Naruto wearing the Hokage robes holding a red haired woman with a pregnant belly. He smiled, as he set down the frame, he removed a portrait from the wall, and slit his hand again. The safe embedded to the wall opened up revealing two scrolls. He opened them and read:

_**Hirashin**_

_**Type: Ninjutsu**_

_**Rank: S**_

_**Chakara Chains**_

_**Type: Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu**_

_**Rank: A**_

'Guess they left me something, after all' he thought.

**Chapter end.**

**AN: If there are any other suggestions for Naruto's harem please let them be known and they will be taken into consideration. Peace out. **


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with the Council

**Chapter 6: Dealing with the Council**

Disclaimer: If there wasn't a disclaimer I would own something in this story but since there is I own nothing.

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Chapter Start**

_**Previously**_

_Harashin_

_Type: Ninjutsu_

_Rank: S_

_Chakra Chains_

_Type: Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu_

_Rank: A_

'_Guess they left me something, after all" he smiled._

**Time Skip: 2 Weeks after Naruto's arrival**

Naruto was just leaving the estate; he was walking down an alleyway when he heard a yell. Pulling his hood on followed.

"Ya friggin Gaki, why don't you watch where you're going!" yelled a teen dressed in all black wearing a cap that resembles cat ears, and what looked like makeup on his face. Holding an 8 year old by the collar.

"C'mon Kankuro, knock it off, Baki told us not to make a scene, what if Gaara shows up?"

"Temari, both of them aren't even here, besides might as well teach this gaki a little lesson." replied black clad teen.

He formed a fist, but it was caught by another black clad wearing nin.

"Now, now don't go starting fights with little kids, they don't know any better." the hooded figure replied.

"And I should listen to you because…"

"Because, not only would you get your ass kicked, you'd also make you're village look bad." he smirked.

"Oh, you think you can take me on…" he took of a bandaged item he was carrying from his back.

"Kankuro, you aren't planning on using Crow are you?"

"You bet your ass I am," he responded

"Listen to the pretty lady, that red-head in that tree looks pretty pissed at you." The hooded figure said.

Both of them paled, and slowly turned their heads to look at a redhead hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"G-Gaara, I-I was just…"

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village…"

"B-but I…"

"Shut-up or I'll kill you."

Kankuro paled and kept his mouth shut. The redhead then disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto in a whirl of sand.

"You'll have to forgive my brother's antics…" he said

"Naw, don't worry about it… you guys here for the Chunin Exams?"

"Yes, we are."

"Okay then best be on your way don't want to miss anything, Gaara was it?" he asked gaining a nod from the red head.

"I'll be looking forward to fighting you" Naruto said looking at him straight in the eye sending a shiver down Gaara's spine, 'this guy, he's just like me… but, which one?' Naruto thought, He then turned and left.

Gaara walked back Kankuro and Temari followed; Gaara clutched his head, 'Mother… you want me to… stay away from him…'

Konohamaru didn't even know what was happening left to find Udon and Moegi.

**On the roof**

'It's that guy from wave country, so he's here for the Chunin exams… good, if I can beat him then I'll be one step closer to killing HIM!' thought a brooding raven haired teen.

'He's taking the exams too… he's too strong to a Genin!' thought a Pink haired girl.

'Good he's back, I must inform Danzo immediately' thought a pale skinned boy with a fake smile.

**In a tree**

"Better keep an eye out for that hooded teen…"

"Hey we're here for the Uchiha, remember that anyone else is an enemy that must be delt with"

'I hope we don't have to fight him… he seems… dangerous…' Thought their only female teammate.

**Hokage Office**

"Hey Jiji, I'm here for the exam application"

"Ah, Naruto, yes I got them right here; I'm just waiting for the Jonin sensei's to pick up them up for their squad." He said as he gave Naruto an application. Until, an Anbu poofed in there, "Hokage-sama, the council requests you're presence as well as Uzumaki-san" he said before poofing away.

"How did they even know I was back, the only people who know are you, Kakashi, Hinata, and the Icharaku's?"

"Not unless someone saw you or was spying on our last meeting" he said, as he got up and left the room, Naruto following.

**Council Chamber**

The Council, was muttering among themselves, the Civilian Council; was in charge of marketing, trading, and were they along with the Elders were the Hokage's 'Advisors', lately ever since the end of the third shinobi war, they began making laws which in terms gave them more overall political power. However, they believe that they are equal to the shinobi council and have every right to interfere with shinobi matters and the thing each civilian in the council have in common is that they despise Naruto thinking he's the Kyuubi itself and that the Uchiha's should be worshipped as gods; I think all that 'power and money' is getting to their heads.

The Shinobi Council, which was made of major shinobi clans in Konoha, in it were Haishi of the Hyuuga Clan, Tsume of the Inuzuka clan, Shibi of the Aburame Clan, Shikaku of the Nara Clan, Inoichi of the Yamanaka Clan, and Choza of the Akimichi Clan. The Uchiha's are still not currently in the council (not surprising) at least until, one Sasuke Uchiha reaches Chunin rank. All Clan heads are in charge of shinobi matters both in and outside the village, other than Hokage they are the second highest in command list going from: Hokage, Clan Head, Anbu, Jonin, Chunin, Genin, and Civilian.

The moment Hiruzen and Naruto stepped in, everyone piped down and had their eyes set on them.

"Alright… anyone care to explain to me what exactly this meeting is about and more importantly, why I'm the one being called here as well?" asked Naruto in an annoyed tone. Truthfully, he hated the civilian council; they ordered at least 80% of his assassinations and mobs towards him. Yup, he really did not want to be here right now.

"Boy you will speak when addressed to, and where is the dem- er, Uzumaki brat, we ordered him to brought here!" yelled a rather fat civilian councilman.

Naruto removed his hood and glared at the man, "First off I only answer to the Hokage, you have no right to try and order his Shinobi!"

"So you really are back, YOU DARE SHOW YOU'RE FACE IN THIS VILLAGE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled another councilman.

"hmm… you say something?" he replied in a monotone voice!

**Memorial Stone**

*ACHOO!*

"(sniff) someone must be talking about me" the one-eyed scarecrow said to himself.

**Back to the Council**

The man was fuming, and the civilians were seething, some were demanding his execution, others were yelling about being disrespectful to the 'great' council.

One civilian couldn't take seeing the whiskered blond anymore, he pulled out a kitchen knife and rushed him.

"NARUTO!" yelled Hiruzen

Everyone in the Shinobi side, gasped in shock not reacting fast enough to stop it as the knife plunged into Naruto's throat spilling blood on the floor. The Civilian side cheered as they thought the Kyuubi was finally dead, oh how wrong they were.

Naruto just stood there, not falling back dead lifts his head up and kicks the man dead in the chest sending him flying across the embedding him on a wall with spider web cracks. Everyone was shocked but, quickly snapped out of their stupor; noticed Naruto remove the knife from his throat and saw black and red tendrils close up the wound.

"Do that again, and I'll snap you're dick off and shove it up your ass!" he threatened.

Nearly every male paled at that and held onto their man hood, Hiruzen sighed in relief that Naruto wasn't dead, "Anbu!"

A squad dropped down from the ceiling, "Take him to Ibiki and tell Anko not to hold back…" This made everyone shiver knowing full well on what happens in the Torture and Interrogation Department. Naruto started getting annoyed, "Are we gonna do this or what?"

Being brought back to reality, the man in bandages spoke, "Ah yes we have reason to believe, that Uzumaki-san, contains both the Sharingan and an unknown bloodline of some sort…"

A pink haired councilwoman yelled out, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE DEMON MUST HAVE STOLEN IT"

'Well she's only half right' were both Naruto's and Hiruzen's thoughts

Tsume then added, "Sorry to say this but, she's right we know who his birth parents are and none of them come from an Uchiha linage, if he does have the Sharingan then, the only way he could've gotten it is if he had stolen it".

Everyone had their eyes on Naruto, most of the civilian council was thinking on how to use this to their advantage.

"Naruto care to explain?" asked Hiruzen, already knowing the answer.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…" he said activating his fully matured Sharingan gaining gasps from both sides.

"it happened a few months after I left, I was on my way to Kumo, trying to figure out how my bloodline worked, THAT was when I was attacked by an anbu squad, I believe they looked something like this…" he said as black and red tendrils as well as biomass engulfed Naruto taking form of a Root Anbu.

"I believe this person's name was Yamato Uchiha…" he said in Yamato's voice.

Most of the Shinobi side, tried to 'dispel the henge' but, was proven useless, Haishi activated his byakugan, seeing his chakara pathways noticed that they weren't moving; meaning that Naruto wasn't using chakra. He then continued, "You see one of my bloodlines abilities, allows me to take the biomass of another living thing, when the anbu failed their assassination attempt I 'Consumed' each of them."

"Y-YOU ATE THEM, YOU REALLY ARE A DEMON!" yelled the pink haired councilwoman.

'Why does EVERYONE THINK THAT?' Naruto mentally screamed as he rolled his eyes as he sent biomass throughout his body reverting back to normal.

"See when I say 'consume' I mean absorb, I take their DNA and add it to mine, this lets me heal wounds, gain the victim's memories as well as jutsu, however what I didn't know at the time was that if I consume someone with a bloodline I would gain it myself."

Haishi paled, knowing that if anybody from his clan angered the whiskered blond, they would lose the byakugan and the clan's secrets. Hiruzen then spoke, "so Danzo care to explain, why you sent Root, when they were supposed to be **disbanded**" he said, while leaking out KI (Killing Intent).

Naruto then added, "Not only that, but from what I've learned from these memories is that you, were working with someone named Orochimaru… care to explain?"

At this point Danzo was sweating bullets and found it hard to breath; he was getting hit at nearly full force of Hiruzen's KI. He was about to call in the anbu, when Danzo beat him to it (sort of). "ROOT!" He yelled.

A dozen Root dropped from the ceiling and got into battled stance, Naruto sneered and said, "Hokage-sama… permission to execute". Wanting to see Naruto's abilities first hand, "granted."

The Root charged weapons drawn; Naruto sent biomass to his arms and shifted to claws.

10

Naruto grabbed an incoming blade and used his claw to slice the root's arm off, and then impale him with his own sword…

9

Charging biomass into his feet, Naruto pounced on an unlucky root, holding him down with his legs, and beheaded the Root…

8

Two Roots, managed to stab Naruto, only for him to stab them through their skulls…

7

Shifting his arms back to normal, pulled out the katanas out his body and began twirling them like saw blades…

6

In a blur, three roots were beheaded …

5

Throwing both katanas, two more roots were split in half diagonally…

4

Jumping over a root that was rapidly making hand signs, he dug his hand through his back and injected biomass…

3

Dodging katana slashes, and blocking a fire jutsu with his shield Naruto jumped to the sealing, then dove down claws reformed…

2

Landing between both roots sunk his claws in both killing them instantly…

1

Naruto shifted his hands back to normal and… snapped his fingers… The last remaining Root exploded blood and guts splattering over all over the room…

10 seconds was all it took to take down Danzo's Roots squad; black and red tendrils shot of Naruto and began consuming each body…

Naruto held his head in pain…

_Web of Intrigue!_

"_So that's you're plan?"_

"_Yes during the chunin exams I plan on giving Sasuke the curse mark of heaven… he would make an excellent body…"_

"_And what of Hiruzen?"_

"_I have plans for that old fool; in the third round I'll start the invasion, I already have Suna allied with myself…"_

"_Just be sure you kill him, then I'll do my part…"_

"_Danzo, Danzo, Danzo, is being Hokage all you care about…"_

_He frowned._

"_Fine, be like that… I'll make my way the Konoha in a few week, I'll have everything ready by then."_

"_See that you do…"_

_End of Memory!_

Naruto stopped clutching his head as biomass formed around his arms shifting them into large hammer like fists.

There were two things Naruto wanted to say but couldn't decide on…

'Jiji's not gonna like this.' And 'Oooooh, new toys!'

**Chapter end.**

**AN: Ok people, let me make one think PERFECTLY clear…Hinata is not going to be in the harem. I mean sheesh I thought people would be bitching that she isn't! There should be a "Naruto's harem list" on at least two of the chapters and, if you'll notice, Hinata is not on either. Seriously sometimes I just can't win.**


	7. Chapter 7: Start of the Chunin Exams

**Chapter 7: Start of the Chunin exams – Enter Ibiki**

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Chapter Start**

_Previously!_

_Web of Intrigue!_

_"So that's you're plan?"_

_"Yes during the chunin exams I plan on giving Sasuke, the curse mark of heaven… he would make an excellent body…"_

_"And what of Hiruzen?"_

_"I have plans for that old fool; in the third round I'll start the invasion, I already have Suna allied with myself…"_

_"Just be sure you kill him, then I'll do my part…"_

_"Danzo, Danzo, Danzo, is being Hokage all you care about…"_

_He frowned._

_"Fine, be like that… I'll make my way the Konoha in a few week, I'll have everything ready by then."_

_"See that you do…"_

_End of Memory!_

_Naruto stopped clutching his head as biomass formed around his arms shifting them into large hammer like fists._

_There were two things Naruto wanted to say but couldn't decide on…_

_' Jiji's not gonna like this.' And 'Oooooh, new toys!'_

Shock, Awe, Fear, and Disbelief filled the entire room; you think that what had happened the last ten seconds had at least some affects on both shinobi and civilian sides?

Let's recap, Naruto kills no slaughters a dozen of Danzo's personal soldiers in record time, repainted the room (with blood) while doing it, ate…I mean consumed them which was rather disturbing, and then grew what looked like giant hammer fists… yup number 1, 2, and 4 were coursing through the minds of the shinobi side, Hokage included. The Civilian however, where stuck on number 3, yup they were scared shitless.

"Naruto… um… are you sure you want to start as a Genin… because the offer is still open for Jonin if not Anbu…" spoke a slightly nervous Hokage.

"HOKAGE-SAMA YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, THIS DE- er, BOY JUST KILLED A GROUP OF ANBU, HE'S CLEARLY OUT OF CONTROL WE MUST EXECUTE 'IT' BEFORE 'IT' DECIDES TO COME AFTER US!" yelled one of the council members, getting agreements from the entire side.

While the civilians were shouting for the execution of the shinobi side, were in deep thought; the skills Naruto performed, the shape shifting, his style of fighting, and that strange consuming ability… was it that unknown bloodline Sarutobi mentioned before the slaughter?

Naruto, looked at the civilians angrily mostly at the man that referred to him as an 'it', but as he looked over he noticed certain war hawk missing.

"Damn, Danzo got away…" he said, catching everyone's attention.

"Anbu, get every squad available and find him" he ordered.

"Jiji, there's something you should know" naruto stated as he reverted his arms back to normal.

"What would that be?" he responded, a little more focused on Danzo at the moment.

"When I consumed the Root, I looked into their memories… a man named Orochimaru plans to invade Konoha during the exam finals… and to make matters worse, there's the possibility that Suna may have an allegiance with him and join his side of the fight." he said shocking everyone.

"This is bad… what should we do?" Hiruzen stated.

"Jiji call off the Anbu, have them prepare for the invasion, we'll worry about Sanzo later, don't worry about him… I'll find him sooner or later…" he stated with a sadistic smile.

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at his surrogate grandson.

"Very well Naruto, but its best we discuss your status before having you go off to the exams."

"Right" naruto replied, taking an empty seat, and leaned to his right supporting himself with his knuckle (Aizen style).

"As you have just witnessed, Naruto's bloodline is in fact the most dangerous I have ever witnessed, for the ability to consume and take memories, jutsu, and bloodlines. Naruto has decided to create his own clan…"

"Hokage-sama sorry to interrupt, but we wish to know who this boy's birth parents are" asked a woman among the civilians.

Hiruzen looks at Naruto, who merely gave him a nod in approval,

"Naruto's birthmother was Konoha's Aki Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot Death) Kushina Uzumaki, his father is the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash) Minato Namikaze" Hiruzen said with a straight face.

"LIES, THIS DEMON COULD NEVER BE THE SON OF OUR BELOVED YONDAIME!" yelled the pink haired council woman.

"I'm gonna let that remark slide since I feel better about being here after killing those ROOT anbu…but if you want to join them just keep talking, and I'll be more than happy than to oblige." stated Naruto in a cold tone, making her pale at the thought.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the wielder of the Blacklight bloodline, will be moving into his father's compound, as well as being put into CRA" he said.

The Shinobi side, instantly agreed to the motion, most of the clan heads were thinking of getting an alliance with the blond, while a few thought about arranging marriages to their daughters. The thoughts were broken when Naruto called out…

"Hey Jiji, I hate to have to leave in the middle of this but, I gotta go or I'll end up late" he stated

"Yes of course, this meeting is just about over anyway"

"Thanks, oh and by the way… I'm not paying for the window…"

"Wha…" before he could finish, Naruto jumps out breaking a window in the process; those close to it looked out seeing Naruto get out of a small crater with spider web cracks before running off at unthinkable speeds.

Hiruzen stared at the window with his eyebrow twitching.

"Does anyone have anything to say before we end this meeting?" he asks.

Nobody said anything, and Hiruzen ended the meeting, leaving interested clan heads and civilians who mumbled about having the boy executed.

**Academy 2nd Floor**

Naruto was walking along the hall when he noticed a group of genin standing in the hall, he knew he was on the second floor, and also noticed the sing on hanging on the side of the door, 'must be to draw out the weaker teams'. He continued walking to the third floor when he heard someone.

"Why don't you drop the Genjutsu…"

Naruto facepalmed at how stupid this person was, he turned around and saw the same raven haired boy from wave country, Naruto looked behind him and saw his pink haired childhood friend, he simply winked at her making her blush. Quickly putting on his hood, he walked up the stairs to avoid questioning from the Uchiha about how he got his clan's eyes. He continued walking until he found himself at two huge closed doors and a familiar silver haired Jonin.

"Yo, Kakashi-nii… I haven't seen you since wave how's it going?" he asked.

Kakashi simply eye smiled, "Whiskers, when did you get back?"

"About two weeks ago, I stated in my dad's estate most of the time"

"Well that explains it, so you here for the Chunin exam? Where's the rest of your squad?"

"I had Jiji make me a Tokubetsu Genin; I'm a one man squad".

"With your skills, I was thinking they'd make you an Anbu or at the very least a Jonin".

"Oh trust me, Jiji did ask me but, I don't really want to cheat so I'm starting at Genin like everybody else" He said with his trademark grin.

"Heh, well then good luck" he gave his U shaped eye smile before digging his face in a familiar orange book.

Once naruto opened the doors all eyes were on him.

Most tried to intimidate him by releasing a bit of KI, few laughed at him for being by himself, a one-man team against how many three man squad, this kid is begging to get killed…

That changed when Naruto released his KI, for a brief moment a few caught a glimpse of his eyes, the background was pitch black, while the iris and pupil were glowing yellow (AN: those who've beaten prototype 2 or at least watched the cut scene know what I'm talking about). Everyone found it hard to breathe; somewhere frozen stiff trying not to make any sudden movement while to them felt like the shinigami itself was hovering above the 13 year old.

He released it and everyone started catching his or her breaths.

'What's that mother… why does he frighten you so much?' the psychotic red head asked himself.

'What was that? It was inhuman'** 'His chakra seems familiar'** Thought a certain blond haired Kumo nin and her tenant.

'Wow that boy in the cloak, he must be really strong… hehe kind of cute too' came the thoughts of a green haired Taki nin.

'That KI was strong, if not stronger than Raikage-sama… why is it so familiar?' thought another red headed Kumo nin.

'What a strong KI…how cool…' thought a busty Kumo nin.

Naruto walked over to a corner, placed his hood on and tilted his head down as he leaned on the wall.

Moments later, team seven came in, Naruto instantly noticed the semi battered Sasuke, must've gotten into a fight or something. He saw two more teams making their way to them, on the first team was a boy wearing a grey sweater with a puppy sitting on his head, the second was another boy wearing a high collar lighter grey sweater as well as small black sunglasses, the third he recognized instantly his dark blue haired friend Hinata Hyuuga. On the Second team, he saw a blond haired girl with a ponytail wearing purple; she was hugging the Uchiha as well as squealing like a fan girl (que sweatdrop) next in line he saw a boy wearing grey shirt and a sweater; he instantly recognized as a Nara. While they were talking, he saw silver haired teen with glasses come over and told them to keep it down.

He focused chakra to his ears… "So Kabuto-san is this your first time?" the pink haired konoichi asked.

"No, sadly this is my seventh" he said sheepishly.

"Wow, you must really suck" said the dog boy.

"Well, actually even if I failed I managed to get Intel on almost every shinobi in this room" he said pulling out a deck of cards.

"These are Nin Info Cards, what you do is apply chakra to them, and any info recorded will appear, stats and all" the silver haired teen replied.

The raven head was interested, "can you get info on specific people?" he asked.

"Yup, do you have someone in mind?" he questioned.

"Yes, I want info on Rock Lee, Gaara no Subaku, and one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he said gaining attention from Iwa nin.

"Aw, that's no fun you already know their names, no matter; let's see" he said applying chakra to the cards.

(AN: Info of Lee and Gaara same as canon)

"Finally, one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… oh dear… theres almost nothing on him… according to this he was made genin a few days ago, and so far seems to possess a powerful bloodline… the only information recorded on him was found in a bingo book" he said, leaving some of the rookie nine wide-eyed. Sasuke himself frowned at not getting the desired info. Naruto smirked but, noticed that some nin with music note hitai-ates rushing forward, the silver haired teen, in a black blur Naruto appeared in front and blocked the Oto nin's metallic arm.

"Save it for the exams" he said with his hood off. The Iwa nins instantly recognized him and charged forward, kunais drawn.

"The Namikaze line ends here!" yelled one of the Iwa nin managing to slit Naruto's throat. This left everyone wide eyed, some of the girl covered their mouths in horror, the boys were to shocked to say anything; but, both them and the Iwa nin's realized something… Naruto didn't fall over dead.

Naruto unleashed a repulse, sending the Iwa nin flying across the room. Everyone looked at him with bug eyes as black and red tendrils closed his wounds.

"Ya know, people always go for my throat, and I keep telling them not to but, they never listen… maybe I should kill one of you to prove my point" Naruto said, picking up one of the Iwa nin by the throat and holding him high. Readying a fist he was about to punch a hole through his chest when a poof of smoke appeared revealing the Examiners.

"Alright maggots sit down, save your energy for the second exam" the man said, eyeing Naruto.

Naruto, let the man drop on his butt, and walked over to his designated seat. Gaara, who was staring at him, felt his blood run cold; whatever he was going to do to the Iwa nin, it would certainly be something he hopes Naruto doesn't do to him. He shook off the feeling and walked to his seat.

After everyone was seated, "Alright, little girls; WELCOME to this year's chunin exams, the name's Ibiki Morino… how you doin?"

**Chapter end.**

**AN: (****sighs)**** I just can't win with you people can I? I get bitched at for having Hinata in the Harem and then I get bitched at for not having her in the harem….I'm sorry but this is my story and it will be written my way. If it makes you fans feel better Hinata isnt going to be bashed. I'm sorry but that's my final word.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Snake-y Seductress

**Chapter 8: Second Stage: A Snake-y Seductress**

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**AN: FYI, there is a lemon in this chapter. If you like lemons, go ahead and read it. If not, what the hell is wrong with you?**

**Chapter Start**

_Previously!_

"_Alright maggots sit down, save your energy for the second exam" the man said, eyeing Naruto._

_Naruto, let the man drop on his butt, and walked over to his designated seat. Gaara, who was staring at him, felt his blood run cold; whatever he was going to do to the Iwa nin, it would certainly be something he hopes Naruto doesn't do to him. He shook off the feeling and walked to his seat._

_After everyone was seated, "Alright, little girls; WELCOME to this year's chunin exams, the name's Ibiki Morino… how you doin?"_

**Present**

It was zero hour, the written exam has begun; Naruto looked at his surroundings they were watching, every little move they made, waiting for the moment we screw-up. He remembered what Ibiki said; If one person fails the entire squad fails; lucky for him Naruto was a one man squad so all he had to worry about was himself. He noticed the Suna make-up boy from earlier, get up saying he had to go to the restroom. He also noticed the bun haired girl and the green spandex boy working a string, mirror, and his teammate's headband to view others answers from above. The bloodline users Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata were using their Sharingan and Byakugan to copy another's movements. He looked around and saw the redheaded boy control his sand to create a third eye.

Naruto looked into his memories and pulled out information, he instantly wrote the first seven answers. He noticed the blond Konoha genin use her _**Shintenshi no Jutsu**_ (Mind Transfer Technique) on his pink haired friend. Shaking his head decided to use his Sharingan to finish the rest of the exam; he found a good subject and copied his movements. As he finished he felt a sting in his eye, he tried sending biomass to ease it up a bit, but it only made it worse so he deactivated the Sharingan and the stinging subdued. Naruto pondered, what just happened; why would his eyes sting, of course Naruto has used the Sharingan the first two years since he obtained it and had used it on several occasions in the past so, what is happening?

He felt someone eyeing him, he looked down and saw a small beetle; gently picking it up. He whispers, "You're not a Kikaichu, is someone here your master?"

**BZZ!**

"The Taki nin?"

**BZZ!**

"I noticed you seem to have a small amount of demonic chakra on you… is your master a Jinchuuriki by any chance?"

**BZZ! BZZ?**

"No, no don't be alarmed I'm just like her… I'm number nine… can you tell her I said hi for me?"

**BZZ!**

"Arigato" Naruto finished whispering and smiled letting the beetle fly off to its master.

He looked at the Taki Nin who was listening to her beetle; she turned her head to him with a surprised look. Naruto gives her his trademark grin, he holds up nine fingers; she understands and smiles holding up seven fingers. Naruto then heard Kurama speak to him, **"Kit, you feel that Shukaku, Matatabi, and Gyuki are here too"**

'Who are they?'

"**They are the first, second and eight tailed bijuu"**

Naruto relayed the message, he held up one finger then two then eight before making a whirl like motion.

'What does he mean? Chomei? Any Ideas?' She thought.

"**Little Larva, feel around you the first, second, and eight Jinchuuriki are here as well" **said her tenant.

She was wide-eyed, till she saw his next message; he pointed at her then at him then jabbed his thumb backwards. She blushed slightly, and nodded dumbly; he gave her his trademark grin which made her blush crimson red.

"Ahem"

Fu turned around, and saw a proctor looking at her with a raised eyebrow holding two fingers up indicating she's been caught twice, she gets caught three more times and she's out along with her squad, rubbing her head sheepishly restarted her exam.

**45 Minutes Later…**

"Alright Maggots, times up and you are now ready for the final question; however there will be one thing you need to understand; you will have to choose whether or not you want to take this question or quit right here, right now" he said smugly.

A random genin shouted, "WHAT! WHY WOULD WE JUST QUIT!"

"Because, if you were to answer the tenth question and answer wring, you will be immediately dropped from the program and never be allowed re-instatement" he said getting shocked looks from the entire room.

Naruto, stared at Ibiki; something was up; he saw genin begin to raise their hands and were told to leave the room, after a while at least thirty maybe forty percent of the room was emptied. Naruto, began balancing a kunai on his finger trying to improve his chakra control. Ibiki was throwing some taunts every now in then trying to get more teams to quit which surprisingly worked; having had enough Naruto threw the kunai he was balancing at the board.

"Okay, I'm starting to fall asleep here; you going to tell us the tenth question or are you just going to stand there and ramble a bunch of bullshit?" he said with a monotone voice.

"Big talk, and just what are you prepared to do if you fail?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll find some other way to become a shinobi… now are you going to tell us the tenth questions or what" Naruto said, getting annoyed.

Ibiki smirked, "Alright then, for those of you still here…"

Everyone tensed, and readied themselves… "You… pass!"…to face vault.

"Wait, what do you mean we pass?" said the blond Suna genin.

"You see the purpose of this test was espionage, how good you were at getting information; this final question was to test you on whether you'd continue a mission no matter the odds…" Ibiki continued his speech and showed his hidden face; Naruto thought, 'Damn, the fuck happened to that guy?'

As Ibiki finished, a large black swirling ball flew into the room; it turned out to be a banner saying 'Second Examiner! Single and Sexy, Matarashi Anko!' said woman struck a pose, making some people sweatdrop.

"ALRIGHT MAGOTS LISTEN UP, YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU MANAGED TO …"

"Uh, Anko?"

"Ibiki, what could be so important that you interrupt my speech?" she said impassively.

"That your about half an hour early" Ibiki replied getting a deadpan from Anko.

"I see" she said eye twitching as she looked at the genin.

"Fifty-seven genin… there's still too many of them… Ibiki you've gone soft… Tsk, doesn't matter by the time I'm through with them, the number will be cut down by half" she said getting an evil grin.

'C-cut down by half?' thought a pink haired genin.

'Single, Sexy, and Sadistic… oh man, I think I'm in love' thought Naruto.

"EVERYONE MEET AT TRAINING GROUND FOURTY FOUR!" she yelled.

The genin began to exit the room, Anko caught sight of the blond haired teen; she remembered seeing him in the Bingo book. She licked her lips, 'now how did I miss that hunk of man' she smirked thinking of ways to get with the SS –ranked genin.

**Training Ground 44 Aka. Forest of Death…**

Everyone was standing outside, waiting for the sadistic proctor to make her appearance; which lasted shortly as re appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"EVERYONE HERE! GOOD, THE TRAINING GROUND BEHIND ME, IS KNOWN AS THE FOREST OF DEATH, THIS WAS MADE BY THE SHODAIME HIMSELF AS HIS PERSONAL TRAINING GROUND, THERE ARE ANIMALS, INSECTS, AND PLANTS IN THERE THAT ARE WAITING TO TAKE A BITE AT YA! WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS SIGN THIS WAIVER TO INSURE THE WE AREN'T HELD RISPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH OR INJURY YOU GAIN DURING THIS TIME OF EXAMINATION!" she yelled getting nods from everyone.

"GOOD! YOU WILL BE GIVEN EITHER AN EARTH SCROLL OR A HEAVEN SCROLL ONCE YOUR TEAM HAS SIGNED THE WAIVER, WHAT YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO TAKE THE OTHER SCROLL FROM A TEAM, WHAT YOU DO TO GET IT IS UP TO YOU, AFTER YOU GET THE SCROLL, HEAD TO THE TOWER AT THE CENTER OF THE FOREST, YOU HAVE SEVEN DAYS TO COMPLETE THIS, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" she yelled, getting a slow nod from most.

"ALRIGHT THEN, FORM A LINE AND SIGN YOUR WAVER!"

While everyone was in line, Naruto stood off waiting for the line to get shorter; he was glomped from behind and felt two medium sized assets pressing against his back. "Naru-kun, why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"

"H-hey there Karui-chan, long time no see" he said trying to hide his blush, while he wipes his nosebleed.

_Web of Intrigue_

_During his travels, he stopped by Kumo, after gaining his wings; he stayed a few nights and met some of the people there, it turned out Jinchuuriki weren't hated in the village, but few people still questioned it. He met Karui at a produce stand. Naruto knew he was going to get involved eventually, and that happened when some bandits and a B-ranked Nuke Nin cornered her. She knew she was dead, and the way they looked at her body made her shiver in fright. Like most fake stories, Naruto was just flying around minding his own business; when he saw the fight; knowing what would happen, boiled his blood to no end. Flaring his Sharingan and re-shaping his arms to claws; nosedived and struck dead on the Nuke Nin. The slaughter ended in matter of seconds, after consuming them, which disturbed Karui; walked over to her and held his hand. She took it but fell on Naruto's chest making her blush. Naruto looked down her leg was bleeding badly; he picked her up bridal style, re-grew his wings and took off back to Kumo. Karui never forgot that day; during her time at the hospital the only people that visited her were the Raikage, her adopted sister Yugito, her teammates, and Naruto. __Naruto seemed to be the only one to break her from her tough exterior as_ she began to open up to the blond Jinchuuriki, and when Naruto claimed that he was leaving the next day, she had to think of a way to thank him.

_After Karui left the hospital, she asked him to meet her at her house late at night. He asked her why and she only looked down and blushed heavily. That night when Naruto came by, she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. When they got there, Naruto asked her if she was okay; she looked at him blushing madly and planted a kiss on his lips. Naruto was shocked but kissed back. She began to undo her clothes and pushed him onto the bed._

_The following morning would have been the most eventful; the Raikage entered Karui's room trying to find out what was wrong with her, she was acting up at first he thought it was that time of the month; but that wasn't the case. When he came in he was wide-eyed, two naked ninja were cuddling next to each other, made his blood boil._

"_HEY!" he yelled._

_Both teens shot up still holding each other; looked at the Raikage then at each other, then at themselves. Naruto lifted the sheets and saw their naked lower torso._

"_Okay… um… I can explain" Naruto said sheepishly._

_Outside View_

_An electrical explosion blew the inside of Karui's room and made the people passing by jump._

_They saw a half naked boy wearing black boxers and coat jumping out holding most of his clothes, the Raikage in pursuit, and Karui wearing white panties and Naruto shirt following pleading the Raikage not to hurt him._

_End of Memory!_

"Naru-kun you still haven't answered my question?" she said pouting.

"Sorry Karui-chan, I've been busy" he said defensively.

"You know that Raikage-sama has been looking for you"

"…fuck me…" he said rather depressed.

"Funny thing actually, I managed to talk to him out of killing you… and instead he decided to…" she mumbled the last part.

"What's that, I can't hear you?"

She whispered in his ear and made his eyes wide, "Eh? An arraigned marriage?"

"After he found out you were Namikaze's son and having heard of your bloodline he decided to form it between us" she said blushing heavily.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips, she leaned in kissing back, "Let's get in line before they count us out" he said, getting a nod from her.

Away in different groups, a green haired girl looked in jealousy, a blond Suna girl and 2 blonde Kumo girls was having thoughts about the blond, and a black haired sound nin was becoming weary of the blond. It wasn't until both Naruto and Karui got to the front of the line; signing his waver he noticed the proctor's hand slowly crawling up his. Looking up he sees lust filled eyes, which were turned into a hard glare between both Anko and Karui. He turned in his form, but before he could go he was stuck between the two busty konouichi's assets; giving him a major nosebleed. He saw Anko's face, she had a shit-eating grin and began to rub his crotch with her leg, he saw Karui who had a blush on her face and placed his hand on her breast. Naruto quickly _**Kawamiri'ed **_(Substitution Jutsu) away before anything else could happen. Both Anko and Karui cursed their luck, before glaring at each other. Anko regained her composure and walked up.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, GET TO YOU'RE GATE NUMBER ON MY MARK YOU BEGIN!" She yelled as the gates opened.

"GO!"

The teams rushed in, and took to the trees.

**Day 1**

Naruto was jumping through trees, using his hunter pulse to detect other teams he spotted a team but he was too far away. He heard a scream, and rushed towards it, he found a team that was covered in leeches. One tried to jump on him, but was cut down by a kunai; more began to drop down; but Naruto easily maneuvered around them, he got to the team who looked rather pale. It seems like the leeches drained their blood dry, or almost. He stabbed each one, and searched the team he found an earth scroll; sadly he already had one. He savaged some more, and found some explosive tags, kunai, shuriken, wire, and blank scrolls. He took them all, placed each body and rapped them together with the wire; he then placed explosive tags around them set to detonate in one hour. With that Naruto jumped up to a branch and continued. While jumping from branch to branch, he stopped for a bit; he searched his surroundings; something big came through here. He jumped higher into the trees and created some clones to guard him while he slept.

**Day 2**

Having woken up, he dispelled his clones gaining their memories so far nothing happened over night. Naruto used his Hunter pulse again and saw a team close by he rushed towards them. As he got closer he noticed the scenery, there was large webbings on some of the trees. He landed near a cave, and saw a lot of webbing around the mouth and some large cocoons or… sacks. He used his hunter pulse again and saw the number of the team reduced to one his claws formed and rushed inside.

Making his way inside he came across a large room full of webbing. He saw the bodies of two genin, but where was the third? Looking up he saw a giant spider with its fangs digging inside the now lifeless genin. It dropped the body and stared at Naruto, it crawled down till it was at ground level.

"I take it you don't want to be friends?" he said, gaining a loud shriek from the spider.

"I thought not" the spider charged its two front legs up in the air baring its fangs.

Naruto created a shadow clone and rushed cross side taking out two of its back legs, the spider shrieked in pain and shot webbing at Naruto; getting caught the spider rushed over to him, quickly substituting himself with his clone saving himself Naruto jumped on the back of the spider, forming his hammerfist smashed it to its body. The spider twitched for a bit, before getting smashed again and again; Naruto shot tendrils and absorbed the spider. His hands began to sting as tendrils and biomass began to engulf his arms, changing his hands to three bulky fingers (Proto-type 2: Tendrils); while naruto was inspecting his hands he saw more spiders crawling out. The first tried to pounce him, he shot his hand out which looked like a caged punch. The fist hit the spider and was torn to shreds, its legs and head was dangling in mid air by three web like tendrils. He continued the process, but more and more kept crawling out; he charged his fist and shot it at a nearby spider, to his surprise tendrils shot out and pulled other spiders towards it crushing it along with the others (Proto-type 2: Black Hole Skill), quickly swapping back to the hammerfist, began crushing the spiders. The process lasted for a whole twenty minutes, before he heard a large shriek, turning around he came face to face with a Thirty foot tarantula. It charged at Naruto ramming him to a wall, Naruto retaliated by turning both his arms into spiked shields stopping himself from hitting the webbed wall and pushing back the spider.

Shifting his hands back to the hammerfist, naruto jumped up charged biomass to his arms and dove both his hammerfist into the spider; small spikes shot up and stabbed the spider from underneath; Naruto held both hands and crushed the spiders head. Tendrils shot out and consumed it; at first Naruto felt nothing then he felt power rushing through him and some debris began to levitate before falling back to the floor (Proto-type 2: Mutation/Power up Sequence). Naruto hands morphed back to the Tendrils; he noticed that they were darker and slightly smoother; like they were reinforced. Shrugging, Naruto searched the bodies of the fallen genin and found a Heaven scroll; tucking it away he looted the rest of their belongings, before charging biomass throughout his body and unleashing tendrils throughout the cave causing it to collapse. Naruto dashed to the exit before it closed in. Looking back at the now closed cave, jumped back to the trees creating a few clones to guard him while he rested; he may have fought bandits and nuke nin in the past but, those spiders really gave him the work out.

**Day 3**

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed, he dispelled his clones gaining their memories; he saw they had killed a few tigers that were having thoughts about mauling him in his sleep. Jumping down, Naruto checked his bag, found the three scrolls, and headed towards the tower. As he neared he felt nine chakra sources coming in fast, turning around a kunai embedded itself in his head. He looked up and took it out. Three teams of Iwa Nin dropped down.

"Oh, you still haven't learned from the last time"

"Shut-up Namikaze scum"

"Jeez, you guys still pissed about what happened during the war, Jesus Christ you'd think you people would've gotten over it by now"

"SHUT-UP!" one yelled charging blindly.

Naruto activated his Sharingan, and felt the stinging sensation from the written exams, he ignored it and dodged an incoming punch; Naruto grabbed his arm and punched a hole through the unlucky genin, consuming him. Naruto simply licked the blood off his fingers, "So whose next…"

"Y-YOU MONSTER!"

"I thought I told you, that I'd kill you to prove my point across, now are you going to run and live or fight and die" Naruto replied coldly.

Two of the genin began to shake in fear and ran.

"COWARDS!"

"Hey, those two were smart, and for taking my warning… I won't kill them… you however...won't be as lucky..." Naruto disappeared and his claws tore through the young Iwa consuming him.

"Attack at long range he can't hit you if your far" the thought of winning was cut short as the very genin was impaled by a whip like blade and pulled close. Naruto split him in half and consumed him; two more genin began to panic and run; Naruto smirked evilly at the remaining and walked slowly at the remaining genin, who was shaking like a leaf. Before he could reach the young Iwa Nin, a letter bomb landed between them exploding. More landed on naruto and began exploding, the Iwa Genin looked up to see the first two genin that left land in front of him, when the dust cleared; it showed one of the Iwa nin badly injured. They rushed to him, only to get stabbed by claws; both looked in horror, as the 'injured' Iwa Nin became covered in biomass and reverting back to Naruto. He then consumed them.

Naruto looted their belongings he found two heaven scrolls and one earth scroll. He took their equipment and left the area. Later, we find him resting in a small hollowed tree near a riverbank.

**Day 4**

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree when he felt a sinister chakra; he turned and headed that way. He landed in a tree were he saw Konoha teams fighting the sound team. The Uchiha, had fire like tattoo marks on his body rapidly spreading. He had just dislocated, the arms of the black haired sound genin; He turned towards the girl of their team wand was about to attack. Sakura got in the away pleading for him to stop; the Uchiha instead made rapid hand signs and blew fire balls at her; Naruto dropped down turning his arm into shield protecting both Sakura and the female Oto Nin. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her savior blushing madly. Naruto unconsciously activated his Sharingan, adding more chakra to them; he felt the stinging sensation again but, then subdued. He looked at Sasuke dead in the eye and he froze, Naruto's eyes had changed; the outer pupil was now looked like blaze like chakra while the pupil itself looked like a buzz saw with a dot in the center.

(AN: here is a link to how the Sharingan looks like this only without the four edged shuriken in the center - art/Blazes-Mangekyou-Sharingan-FP-102751394 )

Sasuke, seethed in anger; this commoner had just achieved same eyes of the man, he sworn to kill. How was it possible, that power should be his! Sasuke flared his Sharingan, and charged blinded by anger towards Naruto, the marks on him began to spread rapidly covering more of his body. Naruto, caught in incoming fist twisted himself over Sasuke and chopped him in the back of the neck. Everyone sighed in relief, Sasuke was down and the marks began to retreat. Naruto, bent down to Sakura's eye level making her blush.

"You okay?"

"H-Hai I'm fine" she stuttered, staring at his new eyes, almost hypnotic.

"That's good" he sighed in relief handing her and the other injured Nin some healing salve and ointment. He turned to the bandaged Oto Nin.

"Hey drop your scroll and scram" the nin complied dropping a heaven scroll, and took off both his teammates. Naruto began to walk off, as Sakura and Sai picked up the scroll and Sasuke and made their way to the tower following Naruto who was already ahead. Naruto began to feel tired, it seems the Mangekyo Sharingan uses more chakra than normal, he deactivated it; and continued forward.

Two hours later, Naruto and Team Seven made it to the tower. He walked in and saw large board with some sort of riddle on it. He and team seven brought out their scrolls and opened them, to their surprise Team Seven got Iruka who congratulated them, and Naruto got Anko, who also congratulated him but, had a more special way of doing it, instead of having him answer the riddle; she grabbed him and took him to his room. Once inside, she locked the door and put up a sound proof seal; she grabbed naruto by the coat and began undressing him. Once he was stark naked, she undressed her top showing her large assets.

**(LEMON ALERT!)**

Anko, grabbed Naruto cock and began pumping it a couple of times; Naruto grunted as his length began to extend. When he was at max Anko couldn't believe it, the boy looked to be at least nine maybe ten inches long and about 3 inches thick. She looked at him lustfully, before placing his cock between her breasts and giving him a few licks, Naruto grunted enjoy the tit job Anko was giving him. Anko stopped liking and took his manhood in her mouth and began bobbing her head. Naruto was on cloud nine, he remembered Karui gave a good blowjob, but couldn't get much of him in her mouth, at least not as much as Anko was getting. Anko bobbed her head rapidly, Naruto groaned and felt his load coming fast.

"Anko… I'm gonna…" he stammered.

Anko, began bobbing faster and faster, until it was too much for Naruto and shot his load into her mouth. She hungrily swallowed his seed, and licked the remains off her face and his dick. She then quickly got on top of Naruto moving her panties to the side and putting her wet lips on his face and placing his cock in her mouth once more. Naruto licked her pussy, putting his tongue deep within her making her moan loudly; Anko used her tongue to lick around the head of his dick while sucking, this went on for a good ten minutes before both came.

Anko got off, and took off her panties and spread her legs, waving her finger in a, 'come here' motion. Naruto complied, placing his tip by her entrance and shoving it inside; Anko moaned as his full length began making his way to her depths. She could feel the head hitting her womb; she looked at Naruto and gave him the go. Naruto began slowly, and started picking up the pace; both him and Anko were moaning loudly; He kept hitting her g-spot, which almost made her cum. Her inner muscles began to tighten around his cock; which felt incredible.

"Yes… yes… fuck me harder…"

Naruto complied, he grabbed her waist and plowed his was way inside her; this was too much for the Jonin, she came to what she would call one of her biggest orgasms. The fluids drenched Naruto's cock making him close to release.

"Anko… gonna cum…"

"Go ahead… ah… cum inside me…" she said.

Naruto released his seed within her, and overflowed her womb; both of them laid on the bed, Naruto nuzzled between her breasts; cock still in her. He looked at her, "Round two?"

"You know it." she said with a lustful smile.

Naruto flipped her over, so that her arms and head were resting on the bed he held her ass in the air and shoved his cock in her pussy. Naruto fucked Anko doggy style for a good twenty minutes before she came. Naruto got underneath her so that she would be on top, as she rode him she felt something going into her ass; turning around she saw a clone shoving it's dick into her ass. She arched forward as both the original and the clone pounded her. Both Naruto and Anko was close to release; with one final thrust he grabbed her waist pulled her down and cam inside her, the clone thrust once more before cumming in her ass before poofing out of existence.

As Naruto laid underneath Anko, she crawled up to his chest and snuggled into it.

**(End of Lemon)**

He looked at the woman he made love to, and noticed a mark on her neck; it was the same as the one the Uchiha had in the forest. He frowned and thought, 'If I can find the person who placed it on her I can either force him to tell me or just consume his ass and find out how to get rid of it'.

"Hey Anko-chan"

"Hmm?" she said slightly tired.

"Would you like to join the Namikaze Clan?"

Her eyes bolted open, she stared at him, "I'm under CRA, and you seem like my kind of woman, so… I mean you don't have to but…" he was cut off as Anko placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Hai… Arigato… Naruto-Koi" she said, lying on his chest.

***Knock, Knock***

"Naruto-kun are you in there?"

'Karui-chan' Naruto thought, trying to think of a way to explain it to her, but before he could Anko, who was still naked opened the door pulled her in and stripped her naked.

"Round Three!" Anko said with a lustful smile.

**Chapter End**


	9. Chapter 9: Preliminaries and Douchebags

**Chapter 9: Preliminaries and Douchebags**

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Chapter Start**

_Previously!_

_Her eyes bolted open, she stared at him, "I'm under CRA, and you seem like my kind of woman, so… I mean you don't have to but…" he was cut off as Anko placed a firm kiss on his lips._

"_Hai… Arigato… Naruto-Koi" she said, laying on his chest._

_***Knock, Knock***_

"_Naruto-kun are you in there?"_

'_Karui-chan' Naruto thought, trying to think of a way to explain it to her, but before he could Anko; who was still naked opened the door pulled her in and stripped her naked._

"_Round Three" Anko said with a lustful smile._

**Present**

Naruto was standing in an open hall with a statue holding the ram sign; he was feeling great, but rather sore. Yesterday, he made love to his two 'fiancés'. It was just as Anko had said, 'if you're old enough to kill, than you're old enough to drink, and have sex'. When Naruto told Karui that he was under CRA and that he would be allowed to have a harem, she was a little disappointed (and pissed) that she couldn't have him to herself, but she wouldn't mind sharing. He glanced over at Karui who was standing next to him holding his hand; he turned around and spotted Anko who was eyeing him lustfully. Naruto stood there, as the room began to fill up; he noticed that Anko was right, the teams WERE decreased by half, maybe even more but, then again he did take out four teams and saw one get killed by a giant spider.

Naruto thought about the past five days; he managed to obtain a new weapon, Tendrils. While he could use them in the past in his Devastator Attack; the attack he used on the spiders which he called, Black Hole, was almost like his Bio-bomb technique it pulls in objects and rams them together crushing the target. The Tendrils themselves seemed to tear victims from the inside out, leaving a few body parts dangling from web-like suspension; it seems the more powers he obtains the more gruesome they become along the way.

His Mangekyo Sharingan was something he did not expect, he confronted Kurama about it and told him the information he knew about all _Five_ levels.

One Tomoe – See Chakra flow and Genjutsu

Two Tomoe – Clarify Perception; Easily Recognize Genjutsu, Mimic Movements, and Track fast movement

Three Tomoe – Copy Jutsu (Nin, Gen, and Tai), Hypnosis, and a Kinjutsu called Izanami.

(AN: I've done the research, Mangekyo isn't required for Inzanami)

Mangekyo – Kinjutsu: Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Izanagi, Kamui and Yasaka Magatama.

Eien Mangekyo – Immortality and Hypnosis (Human/Bijuu Control)

This got Naruto Interested; the final level could control the bijuu AND people, as if he wasn't sadistic enough already. Naruto asked how to obtain it, Kurama knew his host wouldn't do anything to the Bijuu unless it was necessary, and that sometimes he loved it when Naruto messed around with people before tearing them apart; he recalled Anko asking him to join the Torture and Interrogation Division, needless to say Kurama agreed with her. He explained to him that the only way to obtain them was to gain the eyes of another Uchiha and transplant them; he went on about how using the Mangekyo would cause the user to lose their eye sight which didn't really bother Naruto much since he could just consume some random guy and take their vision.

Naruto officially decided to train with his new Sharingan when he had the chance; he wanted Kurama to be his personal sensei. Kurama felt rather awkward about having his host take orders from him, but he accepted nonetheless. When Naruto asked about the Mangekyo ability he immediately mentioned Izanagi and told Naruto he was leaving that one out and wasn't going to teach him. When Naruto asked why, he told him that it would cause him go blind and lose his vision, and that even if he consumes someone he would have to consume a person for each time he used it; and surprisingly Naruto agreed to that, it would be too much of a hassle.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and sure enough, it was the Uchiha.

"Dobe, I demand you tell me how you got my clan's eyes!" he said with venom in his voice.

Naruto looked unfazed, he took his hand off his shoulder, not wanting to start a fight in front of everyone, and it would look bad on his clan status.

"You really want to know?" he said coldly.

Sasuke grunted, but nodded.

"I got these eyes by accident" he said surprising everyone who was listening.

"You know what I have sealed inside me right?" he said, gaining a slow nod from Sasuke.

"It happened four years ago, I left because of a something I did in self defense… A man named Danzo, saw me as a weapon and thought it would be in everyone's interests or rather his to bring me back and turn me into a mindless weapon for his needs" he said adding venom to the end.

"While I was on my way to wind country, one of his personal guards called Root was sent to retrieve me… I killed and consumed each of them, what I didn't know was that the Captain of the squad was an Uchiha named Yamato… After I consumed him the Uchiha blood was embedded into my DNA and I was given the Sharingan" he finished. Sasuke seemed to buy it, because he loosened up a bit.

"Be that as it may, that still doesn't explain how you managed to get the Sharingan's fourth level!" he said leaving everyone wide-eyed including the Jonin and Kages who have just walked in.

"Truthfully I don't know, it happened when I was fighting you remember; I don't know what I did to get to this level…" Naruto explained.

"I see…"Sasuke said, before walking away. 'Those eyes…' thought Sasuke bitterly. 'Why should the dobe get those eyes?'

'Hey Kurama, how do you get the Mangekyo Sharingan?'

"**To obtain it, one must witness at first hand the death of someone close, but that alone doesn't trigger it one must feel emotion when that happens"** the nine tailed beast explained.

'What? But I never got close to anyone let alone seen them die?'

Kurama knew this was true, during his time away from Konoha; Naruto stayed secluded from villages and only goes in for supplies and food. He's never gotten close to anyone other than Samui and she's still alive; so what was it?

"**Maybe, it's because you've fully mastered the Sharingan"** he said.

'You think so, I mean I did use it a lot the first three years and I've hardly used it afterwards' Naruto said a bit confused.

"**It's the only thing I can come up with**" Kurama said.

"Naruto-Koi?"

"Huh? Karui-chan something the matter?"

"You were spacing out, the Hokage's about to give a speech"

"Oh right" he said sheepishly.

The Genin stood and turned their attention toward Kage, "Good to see so many of you passed the second exam so a huge Congratulations is in order, not that many ever survive a day let alone five in the Forest of Death… now I would like to…" he was cut off by a rather sick looking Jonin.

"S'cuse me *cough* Hokage-sama * I believe I should *cough* continue from here *cough*"

"Ah yes, of course Hayate-san please continue"

"Good, do I have *cough* everyone's attention *cough* because there is still *cough* so many of you *cough* we will be holding a *cough* preliminary match here *cough* to shorten down the *cough* few who will advance *cough* to chunin rank"

Kiba spoke out, "So this third test is a fight right?"

"That is *cough* correct"

"Heh sweet"

"Now before we *cough* continue is there *cough* anyone here who *cough, cough* wishes to quit? You will be *cough* allowed to stay here and *cough* watch the fights before being *cough* escorted from the tower along *cough* everyone else" Hayate finished.

Naruto saw the silver haired teen from the written exams raise his hand and was told to either stay or to return to his room. He left, and the rest turned their attention to Hayate.

"Will there be *cough* anyone else? No? *cough* well then could everyone *cough* go to the stands and wait *cough*for your name to appear *cough* on the screen" he said with everyone going to the stand. They say the screen go through random names until it stopped on…

(AN: fights are the same as canon except Shino fought Chouji and Kiba fought Dosu, Yugito and Fu ended up in a draw, and Karui's teammates fought each other and their fights ended in a draw. Sorry but they really don't have any point in this story.)

"Next *cough* Match"

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Zaku Abumi**

"Hehe another weak genin that will end up dead by my hand" said Zaku arrogantly.

"Oh this coming from a guy wearing an Arm Cast" Naruto replied lazily, making Zaku get eye twitchy and a tick mark on his head.

"What ever bring it on!"

"Are both sides *cough* ready? Haijime!" Hayate said jumping back.

Zaku raised his still functioning arm

"_**Zankuha!**_ (Decapitating Airwaves)" yelled sending a visible air wave, Naruto jumped to the side. Zaku kept on shooting airwaves at Naruto.

(Up in the Stands)

"He's not giving Naruto an opening, all he can do is dodge" said Karui.

"Don't worry about him, he's plotting something I just know it" said Kakashi, wondering what the blond would do.

'Naruto-kun...' thought a worried Anko.

Naruto didn't attack he was just dodging, his face looked impassive, "Damn it stand still!" Zaku yelled.

'Why doesn't he use the Sharingan? He could instantly win with that new level' thought Sasuke; who managed to not pass out or lose as much chakra during his fight.

Naruto continued dodging until… Zaku began to look rather tired.

'Damn I running out of Chakra… WAIT THAT'S WHAT HE WAS DOING! HE'S MAKING ME TIRE MYSELF OUT!' he mentally yelled.

Naruto stopped and stared, "Well that was a nice work out, though not as good as dodging wind enhanced Kunai but, still nice" he said shocking everyone. Naruto had made Zaku deplete his own chakra while Naruto hadn't wasted little over two percent of his own; thus angering Zaku.

"you… SHUT-UP!" he yelled forcing his broken arm up.

"What he could use his other arm!" yelled a surprised Sakura.

"_**ZANKUKYOKUHA!**_ (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)" he yelled, letting loose a huge air blast, hitting Naruto dead on causing dust and debris to explode the surrounding area.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Samui, Anko, and Hiruzen, while Temari and Kin showed worry on their face.

The dust cleared, showing a large black spiked shield, which retracted into…Naruto's arm?

"You done?" he said impassively, not affected by the attack; Zaku however showed fear in his face.

"Good, cause it's my turn" he said disappearing from sight and reappearing crouched in front of Zaku hitting him with a powerful uppercut sending him flying high, Naruto sent biomass to his legs and jumped higher. He transformed his hands into the three-fingered tendrils, shot them towards the ground on both of Zaku's sides leaving him in range of attack. Naruto slingshot himself stomping down hard on Zaku, sending both to the ground creating a medium sized crater (AN: Prototype 2 Tendril Helicopter Finisher).

Zaku laid on the cracked ground, his ribs completely broken piercing his lungs, crushing his spine, his other arm, and shattering the bones of his entire torso; medics rushed over to him; they were shocked, they announced he would be dead in a matter of minutes. Now everyone was staring there wide-eyed, with an expression of Shock, Awe, and Fear. The ones that were in shock were the Raikage, The Sand Siblings, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Lee and most of the Rookie nine; the ones that showed Awe were Sakura, Hinata, Samui, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Mei, Fu, and Yugito; Finally fear, which was at the heart of the rest of the genin praying that if they win their rounds, they wouldn't have to fight.

"**Kitten, it's him… it's Kurama-kun!" **said the delighted Two Tailed tenant.

'Kurama-kun?'

"**That's Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki kitten, I never thought he'd be sealed into that stud, I mean look at him… Strong, Fierce, and I bet he's great in bed…"**

'MATATABI!' she mentally yelled getting a full face blush.

"**You know you want it!"** she yelled to her host.

With the Taki Nin

'Holy Shit did you see that… THAT WAS AWESOME!'

"**Kurama's host shows great promise… you aren't thinking about getting with him are you?"**

'N-nooooooooooooooo…'

"**Tsk, yeah right…"**

Naruto looked at Zaku's Dying form, he just walked to him ignoring the medic nins, and stomped on his head; everyone watched in both horror and awe as black and red tendrils shot out and consumed Zaku. Naruto clutched his head slightly, before looking at Kin. He just smiled at her, she gained a blush and turned away; from what Naruto gained from Zaku's memories, he was always hitting and yelling at her, quite frankly he did Kin a favor.

"Shousha, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" said Hayate.

In a Corner, an Oto Jonin with a curtain mask licked his lips, 'Kukuku, I think I've found a body better than Sasuke-kun's'.

Naruto looked at the Hokage, he saw his face that said, 'we're going to have a talk later' Naruto simply looked at him and shrugged scratching the back of his head, before sprouting his wings which surprised mostly everyone and flew up to the stands. Naruto turned back to watch and before he could retract his wings he felt a tug on them he turned to both sides and noticed Sakura and Hinata feeling them up, "Wow, their so soft" said Sakura.

Hinata picked up a black feather up the floor and held it close, "C-can I k-keep this N-naruto?"

He smiled at her, "Hai, Hinata."; she flushed neon red, and promptly fainted. Naruto chuckled, picked her up and sat her up.

"Next *cough* Match"

**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga**

(AN: Fight same as canon; I know I'm too lazy, and I forgot most of Neji's Rambling.)

Hinata was holding the side of her torso and was bleeding from the mouth.

"Why do you keep getting up, you were a failure and always have been, nothing will ever change that" Neji said, arrogantly.

"I know I can't win, a-and I know I can n-never amount t-to everyone's e-expectations, but there i-is someone I've a-always looked up to, h-he's the reason I d-don't quit, I h-have someone w-worth fighting for… a-and that is why I c-continue fighting to p-protect the ones I c-care for e-even if I end u-up losing my l-life" she said in between breaths.

This shocked everyone, Neji just stared at her, "Let's test that theory…" he said charging at her with the attempt to finish her off. Every Jonin was ready to stop him but before they could a tri-pronged kunai landed by Hinata's feet. In a Dark Red flash, Naruto appeared in front of Neji grabbed his wrist and tossing him to the side. The Kages and Jonin were slack jawed, that was Minato's Hiraishin, "are guys going to stand there all day, medics!" he yelled snapping them out if their stupor, they ran to Hinata and placed her on a stretcher; the attempted to use medical jutsu which seemed to fail; Kureina rushed to her.

"Her lungs are failing, he was really trying to kill her" said one of the medics, the rookie nine were now getting worried; Hinata had been their academy friend, and her cousin had attempted to kill her.

Naruto glared at Neji who was getting up before kneeling down besides Hinata, Naruto began making hand signs; _**Ox, Tiger… Shosen no Jutsu **_(Mystical Palm Technique). A dark blue flame appeared it Naruto's hands he placed them on Hinata's chest and her breathing began to slow down. Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Kureina were surprised, the Shosen jutsu was known by very few medic shinobi, they required chakra reserves of from high chunin to mid jonin to be able to use. Hinata's face became peaceful and she began to breathe normally. "She'll be fine, just let her rest" he said reassuring, Kureina thanked him for saving her student. Naruto waved it off, before glaring at Neji, "I don't understand why you helped her; a failure is always a failure…"

"You know if she really wanted to beat you she'd activate that fucking mark on your forehead!" he said, shocking Neji, Hiruzen, and the Jonin.

"Know this, pray we don't end up as opponents; otherwise I'll make what I did to Zaku look like child's play, because no one messes with my friends." said giving him a death glare and unleashing KI dropping him to his knees. He turned and walked up the stand.

"Next Match! *cough*"

**Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

(AN: Fight same as canon, you can hate all you want but it won't change a thing)

"Would the winners *cough* please come down and *cough* draw a number" Hayate said.

They walked down got in line and picked a ball from the box.

"Two" Neji said.

"Seven" said Temari.

"Four" said Gaara.

"Five" said Kankuro.

"Eight" said Shikamaru.

"Six" said Shino.

"Three" said Sasuke.

Naruto smirked, "One".

Neji was begun to sweat, everyone was mentally said, 'oh, he's fucked' or, 'I do NOT pity him.)

Hiruzen, got up and spoke, "Well done Everyone those who have won, will continue in one month, this will give everyone time to train themselves for their respected match, with that said, good luck to all of you" he said, as everyone started to leave, "Naruto…" he stopped mid step, "Come with me" naruto groaned and fallowed suit.

Tower Office

Naruto walked in and saw, Mei, A, and Kakashi there, "Hey Kakashi-nii, hey Mei-san" he said then turned to A.

"Um… h-hey there Raikage-sama" he said nervously, hoping he wasn't pissed at him for sleeping with his niece. He walked up, placed a bone crushing hand on his shoulder and whispered, "If you hurt her… make her cry… even make her sad… one time… I'm coming at you with razor blades and lemon juice… you feel me… I'm talking pain boy… serious mind numbing pain… you understand me".

(AN: Cookie to who knows this reference)

*Gulp* "Y-y-yes"

He patted him on the back, "good to know, take care of my niece" he said all friendly like, making Naruto shake like a leaf.

"Okay… first off Naruto congratulations on making it to the finals, and the Hiraishin, I never thought I'd see it again" he said getting a sheepish laugh from Naruto.

"Second, Naruto… I thought you were going to keep your bloodline abilities a secret, you know with Orochimaru here and if he saw you he'd want to take your body…" he said gaining shutters from Naruto, Kakashi, and Mei.

"Wait you mean like giving me that mark that Sasuke and Anko-chan have?"

"Yes… wait Anko-chan?"

"Well you see… she kinda came up to me after the second exam… and we kinda ended up… doing it" getting wide-eyes from Hiruzen, Kakashi, Mei and A, who was looking kinda pissed.

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ENGAGED FOR OVER A WEEK AND YOURE ALREADY CHEATING ON HER!" A yelled, choking Naruto off his feet.

"I'm *gack* under CRA *gack* I have a *gack* Harem" Naruto barely managed to say; A looked at him and slowly putting him down giving him a suspicious look.

"Besides *pant* Karui-chan joined half way so I don't really see the problem" he said; A picked him up and choked him again. Kakashi and Hiruzen were giggling like little schoolgirls and Mei had an Atomic blush on her face.

Ten minutes later, Kakashi and Mei pried Naruto off A's grip.

"Okay Naruto, the third reason why you're here… we heard Sasuke's outburst what is this about you gaining the fourth level of Sharingan?" he said, with all of them leaning in wanting to know.

"It's true… but, honestly… I don't know how I got it" he lied, knowing full well on how he got it.

"Could you show it to us?"

Naruto shrugged, he closed his eyes and sent Chakra to them; he opened them, his outer pupils looked like a blaze chakram and the pupil itself looked like a buzz saw with a single dot in the center.

(AN: this is how it looks like, just without the four sided shuriken in the center; that will be with his Eternal Mangekyo; Cookie to whoever guesses who he gets it from art/Blazes-Mangekyou-Sharingan-FP-102751394)

Everyone stared at him, it seriously made Naruto look intimidating, "Amazing, what can it do?"

"Well, the Sharingan isn't my bloodline, and I just got this two days ago so, I really don't know what it does…" he lied again, of course since Naruto put logic into his statement they instantly bought it.

"I see… well then, good luck on your training Naruto, me and the rest of the Kages have matters to attend to…"

"Right later Jiji, Mei-san… Raikage-sama" he said.

"My threat still lingers…."

*Gulp*

With that Naruto and Kakashi left the Tower

**Chapter End**

**AN: sorry if the fights weren't up to your expectations, but they had absolutely no impact on the story whatsoever. Blame my laziness or Nara-ness or whatever you want to call it but it is how it is.**


	10. Chapter 10: Redheads do it right!

**Chapter 10: Redheads do it right!**

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**AN: This is a lemon chapter. If you like that, go ahead and read it. If not, you need to rethink your life bro, cause you're missing a LOT! lol**

**Chapter Start**

_Previously!_

_Everyone stared at him, it seriously made Naruto look intimidating, "Amazing, what can it do?"_

"_Well, the Sharingan isn't my bloodline, and I just got this two days ago so, I really don't know what it does…" he lied again, of course since Naruto put logic into his statement they instantly bought it._

"_I see… well then, good luck on your training Naruto, me and the rest of the Kages have matters to attend to…"_

"_Right later Jiji, Mei-san… Raikage-sama" he said._

"_My threat still lingers…."_

_*Gulp*_

_With that Naruto and Kakashi left the Tower_

**Present!**

Naruto was currently in the Hospital with Hinata, the _**Shosen no Jutsu**_ (Mystical Palm Technique) managed to stop Hinata's lungs from being ruptured but she still needed medical treatment. Naruto always uses biomass to heal his wounds, so he hardly ever used the jutsu; Hinata was lucky.

"Are you sure this is what you want Hinata?"

"Y-yes… I know N-Neji hates the m-main branch but, he d-doesn't deserve to d-die" she said wearingly.

"Hinata, what Neji did was unforgivable; he was going to kill you without a hint of remorse… I can't, no I won't allow him to live any longer…" Naruto said, his pupils glowing yellow and biomass crawling around his arms.

"N-Naruto, please c-calm down" she pleaded.

Naruto looked at her, his eyes softened and returned to normal; "Fine, I'll let him live… but, that won't stop me from kicking his ass" he stated. Hinata smiled, "Arigato, Naruto".

Naruto looked at her a bit surprised and smiled, "Hey, you didn't stutter".

"Eep!" she blushed, Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I gotta go train… now that I got a new Sharingan and a new play toy, I wanna now how to use them" he said with a sadistic smirk.

"H-Hai!"

Naruto sighed, "so close… oh well, later Hinata", he said and left the room. Hinata blushed atomic red, and fainted.

**Main Lobby**

Naruto had just walked in the lobby, and spotted Kakashi reading a familiar orange book.

"Kakashi-nii? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Whiskers, I'm here because I applied a seal on the curse mark Orochimaru placed on Sasuke, it left him unconscious, and I'm just here to drop him off" he said.

"I see… hey Kakashi-nii do you think it's possible to train me for the month?"

Kakashi looked down, "Sorry Whiskers, I've got to train Sasuke; you've seen who he has to fight, Sasuke's going to need all the help he can get" he said.

*sigh*

"I see… it was the council wasn't it"

"Partially… they did order that I train him because, I possess the Sharingan and that I could teach him my Jutsu… though it's kind of funny that they didn't ask you, I heard about what happened at the council last week, and with you having the Mangekyo; I was honestly thinking they'd order you train him" he stated.

"They wouldn't ask me even if their own life depended on it; I'm the '_kyuubi brat'_ remember?" he said smirking, Kakashi laughed sheepishly.

"Well, why ask me though, aren't you strong enough already?"

"Well, yeah but I've always relied on my bloodline, I want to practice on my Jutsu as well."

Kakashi smiled at Naruto, just like Itachi he didn't rely on his bloodline like most Uchiha's and now he was following suit. Then he remembered something.

"Hey Whiskers… I know you lied to the Hokage about the Sharingan... seriously how'd you get it?" he asked.

"Nothing gets past you huh, why do you want it anyway?"

"No reason, just wanted to know?" he said with a U-shaped eye smile. Naruto just stared at him with a deadpanned look.

"What, I'm serious…" he said, Naruto got a serious look, "Rooftop… now" he disappeared in swirl of black feathers (AN: yup, personal Shunshin… unless someone else used it before, I'll call my bad). Kakashi looked around; he noticed people were watching, he quickly disappeared in poof of smoke.

**Rooftops**

When Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke, he saw Naruto leaning over the railing with his arms looking out into the village. Kakashi walked over and looked out as well.

"Kakashi, the reason I don't want to tell you because of what you have to do to unlock it and the risks of using it."

Kakashi looked at him, "If you really don't want to tell me then don't, it's okay…"

"Kakashi-nii… to unlock the Mangekyo… one must kill the closest person to them… and using it repeatedly… will cause the user to go blind."

Kakashi was wide-eyed, he had to kill his closest friend; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that; then it came to him, if Naruto has it then he must have killed someone before.

"Naruto did you…"

"No, I must have been a different case… even Kurama couldn't figure it out."

"Kurama?"

"You didn't think the tailed beasts were named after their tails did you?"

Kakashi was surprised, the tailed beasts had names… and Naruto trusted _it_?

"Look Kakashi-nii, I don't know why you want the Mangekyo but, it's best that you don't and if you do gain it, don't rely on it" Naruto said, sprouting his wings and taking off leaving Kakashi to ponder on what he just said.

In the shadows, a teen with red hair sat on a nearby roof observing, the conversation.

"The fuck does Orochi-teme want with the blond anyway, he doesn't seem all the strong… is it for his wings?" she asked herself.

_Flashback_

"_Everything is falling into place… once it's Sasuke's turn to fight, we'll initiate the Invasion; you four set the barrier, make sure no one gets in" said the snake sannin._

"_Hai, Orochimaru-Sama!" They all shouted, before leaving to their quarters._

"_Tayuya!"_

_She turned and glared, "Hai? Orochimaru-Sama"._

"_There is someone I want… his abilities will be very useful to me, I want you to recruit him"_

_She sneered at the man; he was just going to give the poor guy a curse mark, then wait until he's weak to take his body._

"_Who is it?" she said with venom._

"_His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_

_She was wide-eyed, she has heard of the boy before; recently she got a hold of a bingo book and saw his info, not only that but, he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage._

"_He is the village's Jinchuuriki, I know that the Kyuubi will try and stop my influence from spreading but, in time he will fall… just like everyone else" he said chuckling evilly._

_Tayuya placed her hand on her neck and glared at him, "It shall be done"._

"_Good…"_

_End of Flashback!_

"This is gonna be a pain in the Ass" she said disappearing in a body flicker.

**Training Ground 44 – Forest of Death!**

She poofs in front of the forest and sees Naruto jumping over the fence and jumping into the trees; she followed suit. She followed him for at least an hour, she began to add chakra to her leaps just to keep up with him, however the moment she did Naruto fazed from existence; she stopped and looked around… she couldn't find him.

"Where the fuck did he go?"

"Hmm… red hair, foul mouth, and what Dosu calls, a Sadist in battle… you must be Tayuya right?"

She turned around and saw Naruto sitting on a branch higher than her; he had his legs spread and arms hanging lazily from them. She didn't say anything, just watching his movement; "I'll take that as a yes".

"So… what is a lovely lady like you, stalking little old me" he said almost mocking.

She didn't pick it up; she was blushing at being called lovely, "It is in my master's best interest if you were to join us" she said.

"Thanks for the offer…but I must decline. I know what your _master_ wants, and he won't be able to leave that hickey on me". Tayuya narrowed her eyes, Naruto knew about what Orochimaru wanted but, how?

"I also know why you're with him, it's because he threatened to kill Kin and ended up killing her the moment you joined him…" he said, Tayuya became annoyed and angered.

"SHUT-UP WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, AND THAT BASTERED KILLED HER TO GET TO ME!" she yelled.

"And what if I told you that Kin was alive, and that she is currently at my Estate" he said, shocking Tayuya.

"Y-YOU LIE, I SAW THE BODY, DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!"

"I'm not lying she was badly hurt after, Orochimaru ordered Dosu to place a seal on her; to transfer her soul to use for his _**Edo Tensei**_ (Impure World Resurrection), I merely saved her life and brought her to my estate" Naruto said, throwing the tag seal in front of her. Tayuya was furious; Orochimaru had lied to her, used her, and was going to use her best friend as a scapegoat.

"Can… I see her" she said, Naruto appeared in front of her, and held out his hand; she slowly took it and they both disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

**Naruto's Estate**

Naruto and Tayuya appeared in a bedroom, Tayuya looked around and spotted her black haired friend.

"Kin?"

"T-Tayuya?"

Friends squealed and hugged each other, Naruto blushed as he saw their breasts pressing against each other, he quickly turned away before he got a nosebleed. "Tayuya what are you doing here, I thought you were dead!"

"ME! I thought you were dead!"

"Orochimaru lied to both of you" they both turned to Naruto, "I know about the invasion, and know what he's here for…Tayuya I know you probably don't trust me enough, or hardly at all but, I need to know one thing" he stated. Kin and Tayuya looked at each other, and looked back at him.

"What do you want to know? They asked, Naruto grinned.

"Where are the sound four meeting?"

"In a secluded area, few miles away from Konoha… we move out the day of the finals" Tayuya answered.

"I see… are any of them are your friends?"

"GOD NO!" she instantly replied.

"What are you going to do?" Kin asked thinking she knew the answer.

"The same thing I did to your teammates, only with style" he said, gaining sweatdrops from both.

'I wonder what he means? I mean this guy is a SS-Rank genin so he should be fine but, still…"

"It's okay girls, I got what I wanted… oh and Tayuya, to get rid of the curse mark you have to kill the person who gave it to you right?"

She nods slowly, "Yeah but, I mean… I know you're strong but, I don't think you can take on Orochimaru" she says.

"No worries, I'll kill him when the time comes; in the mean time I'm heading towards Uzushiogakure; my clan was known to be masters at sealing, maybe there's something in the ruins that can help me permanently destroy the mark" he said getting wide-eyed expression from Tayuya and Kin.

"Why… why would you go so far for me?" she said.

"I don't know… I don't think it matters, I just know it's the right thing to do… besides… I kinda like you two…" he said, getting heavy blushes from both girls.

"So what do you say… want to join the Namikaze Clan?" he said.

Tayuya stared in disbelief, this boy was willing to go so far for her and her friend; he even offered them sanctuary. Tayuya looked at him dead in the eyes, and smiled for the first time so many years; this even got Kin surprised, "I accept your offer Naruto-Sama" she said. Naruto smiled at her, and turned to Kin, "If Tayuya stays, then so do I; I accept your offer Naruto-Sama".

Naruto just smiled at both of them, "Now girls, theres no need for formalities just Naruto will do" he said, both girls looked at each other smiled and placed a kiss on both of his cheeks; he blushed and laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I better go… got stuff to do… things to learn… certain body guards to kill… Ciao" he said disappearing in a swirl of black feathers.

"He's cute…"

"Tsk, who cares; I just can't wait to be free of that damn snake".

"Yeah, but you got to admit, he is the looker…"

"Ugh…"

"Oh don't start I saw the way you were looking at him?

Tayuya blushed, and turned away, "So what, he strong and of course I'm attracted to strong guys".

"See you just admitted it" Kin said grinning like an idiot.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shut-up…"

**Forest outside Konoha!**

Naruto had just informed the Kages of where Orochimaru's guards were, Hiruzen knowing that Naruto's consume ability; could give them the memories of his victims, allowed him to 'Search and Destroy' assigning him an S-Rank mission; reason being that there might have been a chance that Orochimaru was there himself. His objective was to slay Orochimaru's guards, consume them, and report back what they knew.

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree, using his bloodline knowing that if he used chakra it would immediately alert the Oto Nin. He was currently using Hunter Pulse, Naruto could see the distance between them, and decided to wait until Nightfall, before he took down the remaining sound four or rather three.

Come Nightfall, Naruto was outside the base he quickly spread biomass throughout his body and turned into Dosu, he walked in; the place was dark and rather empty, he used Thermal Vision to see through the dark, and activated Hunter Pulse to see where they were. He found a rather fat looking Oto Nin, he turned to him, "Dosu? The fuck are you doing here?" he asked, but before he knew it Naruto rushed up to him and sliced off his head. Naruto waited until the curse mark disappeared before consuming him, Kurama told him that though he couldn't gain it from Orochimaru; it would be possible for him to get it if he consumed someone who had it.

After Consuming, Naruto clutched his head…

_Web of Intrigue!_

"_Everything is falling into place… once it's Sasuke's turn to fight, we'll initiate the Invasion; you four set the barrier, make sure no one gets in" said the snake Sannin._

"_Hai, Orochimaru-Sama!" They all shouted, before leaving to their quarters._

_They noticed Tayuya stayed behind, "Wonder what Orochi-Sama wanted with Tayuya?"_

"_Tsk, who gives a shit we got our jobs, don't ask questions and do what you're supposed to do" said a six armed teen._

"_Yeah, why question Orochimaru-Sama, his orders are absolute" said a two headed boy._

"_What ever" said the Fat teen._

_End of Memory!_

Naruto stopped clutching his head, and reverted back to normal, the lights went on and he turned around to see the two remaining sound four, as well as a few operatives (Chunin/Jonin).

"The Fuck did you do to Jirobo!" yelled the two headed one.

"It doesn't matter Sakon, the fat bastards dead and Tayuya probably is too; let's just kill his ass and get this over with" said the six armed teen.

The Chunin and Jonin charged weapons drawn, Naruto looked unfazed. Looking up slightly Sakon saw his eyes; they were red in color, his outer pupil took the shape of a blaze-like chakram, his inner pupil took the shape of a buzz saw with a single dot in the center. Before anyone knew it, the Chunin and Jonin were burned in a black flame, "Amaterasu" Naruto whispered, as his left eye began to bleed.

"Don't know what the fuck was that, but know that your attack won't do good on us" said the four armed teen, activating his curse mark.

"Already going curse mark Kidomaru?"

"Shut-up Ukon!" he said making rapid hand signs, "_**Kumo Soka**_ (Spider Web Flower)" he shouted, shooting out inward webs.

Naruto made jumped up and made rapid hand signs, "_**Bashosen no Jutsu**_ (Coil of Fire)" Naruto said, spilling out a wave of flames.

Both Kidomaru and Sakon dodged, Naruto appeared in front of Sakon claws piercing his chest, and another slicing off his head. To naruto's surprise the second head went in control and kicked him away, "Sakon… you killed my brother…" he said trembling with rage.

Naruto cracked his neck then he heard a poof.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyodaigumo!**_" yelled Kidomaru, out of the smoke appeared a giant Tarantula.

"Oh, those were your summoning back in that cave?" Naruto said, the Tarantula screeched and charged; apparently the nest in the cave was the location of the Spider Summonings. Naruto's arms shifted into the Hammerfists, he jumped up avoiding the pincers and slammed a fist on its head making it poof away.

Now both Kidomaru and Ukon were on guard, waiting for him to come to them.

"Oh I see, if you won't come for me, I'll come to you!" Naruto said charging biomass into his entire body, both Kidomaru and Ukon were starting to sweat who knew what the blond was planning, sadly they never stood a chance, Naruto shot out his Tendril Burst piercing both of them and the entire base bringing it down. As the base was falling apart Naruto looked at the dying forms of the two, and once the curse mark disappeared he consumed them, just as the roof collapsed, Naruto jumped and smashed the falling roof with his hammerfist creating a hole large enough for him to escape.

Naruto was currently sitting on a tee watching the base collapse; once it finished he sprouted his wings and flew back to the village. Once in the Hokage Tower he explained to them, that the guards were to create a barrier so that no one would interfere between both Orochimaru and Hiruzen, he also told him about what he planned to do with his genin; trade their souls so that he could use _**Edo Tensei**_. The three Kages were not pleased by this, the bastard; how could he sacrifice his own genin to bring back the dead, and what was worse if one was from the belly of the Shinigami. Naruto told them that he had adopted, Kin and Tayuya into his clan and that he plans on going to the Uzushiogakure ruins to find remains for sealing; as a way to remove the curse mark. Hiruzen and the Kages smiled at the boy's determination to help his new family, he nodded and gave Naruto his payment and travel pass. He walked up to the window sprouted his wings and took off.

**28 Days until Exam Finals…**

Naruto descended from the sky, he had rested a bit before traveling and visited Inari and his family. Naruto walked up to the shore and saw the whirlpools protecting the its surroundings, Naruto flew across, he saw the ruins of his family home and was slightly depressed. Naruto walked around and enter each house scavenging what ever he could find.

Eight hours later, he made it to the tattered Kage tower; Naruto walked in and made his way to the top searching each room along the way. Naruto made it to the top and search every inch of the room, he found a safe, and using his claws he pierced the lock and tore it off; he found a large scroll. He tried opening it but failed; then he cut his hand with a kunai letting the blood spill on the scroll. It glowed yellow and opened up. Naruto took out a few empty scrolls and began copying them, he knew it would be faster with the Sharingan but, thought it would be better to have copies of the scroll.

**24 Days until Exam Finals…**

Naruto put his pen down, and sighed heavily; he was finally done copying the scroll. He wrapped the copies up and put it in his pouch, he took the bigger scroll and wrapped it around his back. He went to his mother's old home and began studying. He took breaks from time to time and found a tattered picture book, with pics of his mom, aunts, uncles, grandma, grandpa, cousins; he smiled at the pics, he placed the book in his bag and continued studying.

Within five hours Naruto was able to modify his father's _**Keiyaku Fuin**_ (Contract Seal), so that instead of removing summoner's control of their summons, he could destroy a person's influence over a person. He also made it so that it would allow the victim to retain the power of their mark without having it consume their life force. Basically, He would have modified the curse mark to those who have gone to level two and turn it into what naruto calls the _**Dengen no Maku**_ (Mark of Power), thus removing Orochimaru's hickey and replacing it with his own. Naruto was proud of himself, he had created away to destroy the curse mark; only problem now was practicing it.

**14 Days until Exam Finals…**

Naruto was on the floor panting, he looked around, and the entire room had writings over it; on the ceiling, on the walls, on the floor. Naruto smiled in relief he had done it, he had mastered his modified _**Keiyaku Fuin**_, Naruto created clones and had them jot down what he had wrote all over the place; after they were done they cleaned up the house removing everything he had wrote leaving no evidence of his work except for the scrolls he possessed in his bag and pouch. Naruto took one last look at his mother's home and walked out taking the remains of the Uzumaki clan, with him.

**12 Days until Exam Finals…**

Hiruzen, Anko, Samui, Kin, Tayuya, Mei, and A; were standing in Naruto's basement, he had walked in and showed them everything about his clan, showing them the scrolls, the pictures, and finally the notes on the seal he created. Anko wanted to be the first to get her seal removed, he told her to remove her top, and 'politely' asked the men to turn away, he made fifty hand signs, and called out _**Zen Keiyaku Fuin**_; placing his palm on her neck. She bit her lip as she felt pain in her neck area. Black smoke began to burst out of the seal until there was nothing. The mark itself was gone. She opened her eyes, touched her neck… she felt nothing, the pain was gone, she turned to Naruto and began to cry hysterically; he knew what was coming so he opened his arms and she tackled him. She was smothering him with kisses and was saying, "Thank you" over and over again, Kin and Tayuya were feeling a tad jealous; Karui was giggling herself at her future husband's predicament. Up next was Tayuya, she took off her top showing perfect C cups, making naruto get a nosebleed.

"Like what you see" she smirked.

Naruto wiped the blood off his nose and began the same process with Tayuya, in the end the mark on her neck shifted to look like tribal mark resembling wings (AN: think the mark on the back of Mercer's sweater). She felt something strange, something pure, something stronger; she felt great, she turned to Naruto and smirked; before he knew it she was kissing him full on the lips; surprising everyone.

'Wow, she's great kiss-OH MY GOD IS THAT HER TONGUE!' thought Naruto, as Tayuya began to French him.

"AHEM!"

They both parted, Naruto had a full body flush and was steaming from the head, while Tayuya licked her lips.

"This is great Naruto, with your new seal we no longer have to worry about other's gaining the curse mark." Hiruzen said gaining nods from the two other Kages.

"Well since, the seal was modified from my father's and since it surpasses it, I have to place it as a Clan Technique; hope that's alright." Naruto stated.

"It's fine Naruto, the Uzumaki Clan were Master's of Fuinjutsu and since it is a sealing technique you have every right to keep it" Hiruzen replied getting Naruto's trademark grin in return.

"Oi, Jiji recently I've asked Tayuya and Kin to join my Clan, do you think it's okay to instate them onto our Shinobi ranks?" he asked, Tayuya and Kin looked at him, and Hiruzen smiled.

"Any member of the Namikaze Clan is more than welcome amongst our ranks, stop by my office I'll set up the documents, determine your rank and give you a leaf Hitai-ate" he said, Kin beamed and Tayuya smirked rubbing her nose with her finger.

"Well then guy, I've got less than two weeks to train myself for the finals… wait let me rephrase that; train myself for the '_Invasion_' I anybody needs me, I'll be in the training grounds out back" he said leaving four girls and three Kages to talk amongst themselves.

**Namikaze Private Training Ground**

Naruto was walking towards the training ground, he began to recall the events that have occurred within the past three weeks; he finally traveled to his family home which was in ruins, he easily took out Orochimaru's Sound Four and had one Join Konoha and his clan, he even saved Kin from certain demise; he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Web of Intrigue!_

_Naruto was walking up the stairs of the hospital when he heard a scream, he activated his Hunter Pulse to pin point it, he found two people in a room at the end of the hall way he walked outside of it and listened. "D-Dosu w-what are you doing" asked a terrified Kin._

"_I'm sorry for doing this Kin, but it's Orochimaru-sama's orders please don't take this personally" Dosu said taking out a paper tag, and moved toward Kin, however before he could take the first step a sharp whip wrapped around Dosu's neck, and removed his head from his body; the blood splashed up, landed on the ceiling, the windows, the floor, the walls, even on Kin. She sat on the floor staring at the remains of her ex-teammate, she then noticed black and red tendrils shooting out consuming Dosu, she looked up to see her blond savior._

_He walked to her she backed away, when she hit the wall, she closed her eyes and awaited pain; surprisingly it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see him kneel in front of her, "Are you okay?" he asked. Kin slowly nodded, Naruto looked at the room then back at her, "Do you wish to stay with me?" he asked her._

_She thought about it, her ex-teammate tried to put some weird seal on her, her other dead teammate always abused her, and her current 'Master' could care less about what happened to her… all in all; what did she have to lose. She gave Naruto a nod, he extended his hand, which she grabbed; Naruto pulled her up, he held her hand and walked over to the intercom, she was wondering what he was going to do? He pressed the button._

"_Don't worry, we'll send someone to clean the sheets and what not" said the person over the intercom._

"_Yeah, it's a real mess in here; we got a body and there's blood everywhere" Naruto said._

_After a moment of silence, the man over the intercom spoke…_

"…_WHAT…THE…FUCK!"_

_(AN: Cookie to who knows this reference; Clue: it's from a video game and I changed it up a bit)_

_Naruto cut communications and laughed his ass off, even Kin was trying not to laugh which she was failing at by the way. He wrapped and arm around her, she blushed and they disappeared in a swirl of black feathers._

_End of Memory!_

Naruto snickered at the guy's reaction. He made it outside and got into a meditative stance as he entered his mindscape.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Unlike the previous times he had came into his own mind, he had a chance to modify the inside of his mind, what once looked like sewer now looked like the reminisce of a battlefield. Naruto walked across it, ignoring the corpses on the floor with weapons sticking out; Kurama's personal touch, he came across his gates. Kurama was fully visible and could see his nine tails swirling around.

"Hey Kurama"

"**So… you ready?"**

"Yup, let's do this"

"**Just to let you know, because we only have less than two weeks to train, I'll only be able to teach you how to use the Mangekyo's Kinjutsu; I know it's going to take up the rest of the entire two weeks you have left, don't sweat it though knowing you, you'd probably end up training to master it after the invasion so… let's do this!"** Kurama said, as Naruto stepped into the cage, and Kurama took human form; which looked exactly like an older Naruto only with red shoulder length hair demon like features like ears, tails, claws, sharp canines and was wearing a red –orange battle kimono.

"**Activate the Mangekyo when you're ready"** he said.

Naruto nodded and activated his Mangekyo, "ready!"

"Good now the first technique you need to learn is…

**1 Day Left until Exam Finals…**

Naruto had trained with Kurama, the past two weeks and occasionally practiced Genjutsu with Kin and Tayuya; Samui taught him some of her personal Kenjutsu styles. Anko on the other hand was taught by Naruto 'HIS' way to Torture and Interrogate people, needless to say she was falling for the blond more and more.

Kurama, was a real Sadists when it came to training, he was really knowledgeable about the Mangekyo; the first ability Naruto was taught was a Kinjutsu called Susanoo, it worked in both offense and defense, Naruto's Susanoo was Dark blue in color, and of course looked like a demonic skeleton, however what surprised him was that it was armored in some places; like it had a shoulder pad on both his arms that were curved to upwards like spikes, it also had a demon like helmet with horns, and a broken katana hilt; yes the Susanoo was incomplete, until Naruto had the Eien Mangekyo he was stuck in with an Incomplete Susanoo.

(AN: Naruto's Susanoo looks like Nero's Devil Trigger only more skeletal, and is holding the hilt of a katana; also the reason why it's blue is because red is already taken by Itachi, Sasuke has purple, and I didn't use black cause I use it for almost everything.)

The next one, Naruto had trouble activating, it was a Genjutsu called Tsukuyomi; Tayuya volunteered to help out, once they were in the red zone Naruto deactivated it and repeatedly tried it; he had to call quits for a while because his right eye was bleeding.

The third Naruto had no trouble using since he had used it in the past, Amaterasu; the Sun goddess, the black flames said to always hit their target, to be as hot as the sun, to burn for many days and nights without simmering down. Naruto didn't need practice activating it so he waited to train using it along with the others.

The fourth, Kamui was cool in Naruto's point of view, it could rip a hole in time and sucked things up to another dimension; Naruto used it once before bled from both eyes, Naruto walked away from the training ground hoping to find some animal to consume and fix his vision.

Naruto had to skip the fifth ability, Yasaka Magatama since it could only be used when in Susanoo.

So for the rest of the remaining days, Kurama trained Naruto to use Izanami. The ability itself, is a Kinjutsu that repeats itself, so it traps its victim within a repeating loop of events; despite the victim being aware of the process he or she is unable to alter or escape the progression, and while under the affect of Izanami the target will stand motionless while the loop of events continually replays within their mind.

Naruto was close to perfecting it, but there was something he was missing; the only question was what. From what Sasuke told him Itachi also had the Mangekyo and so did the masked man that controlled Kurama thirteen years ago, the only person that could ever train him were those two, Naruto knew that the masked man was probably still after Kurama so he was a no go, and Itachi was a Nuke Nin, so both options were off limits, Naruto had to figure it out on his own. In the mean time Naruto had bought books on Katas for his bloodline like the cat claw weapons and whip. He also wanted to practice on his Jutsu, seeing as he had learned a few from the people he had consumed. On his current list, were…

_**Endan**_ (Flame Bullet)

_**Juha Sho **_(Beast Tearing Palm)

_**Shinkujin **_(Vacuum Blade)

and

_**Shinkugyoku**_ (Vacuum Bullets)

Naruto managed to learn _**Endan**_ and _**Juha Sho**_ he would have to wait for the others; sighing Naruto took off his clothes and headed to the shower, he opened the door and headed inside; the moment he pulled the curtain he found himself face to face with a naked Tayuya. He got a major nosebleed and turned away, "S-Sorry, the door was open and I thought no was using it…" Tayuya stared at him looking at his muscles eyeing every part of his body what caught her attention was the he wasn't wearing a towel, and the size of what was dangling made her het a lustful look in her eye she swayed over to him and got her knees, "Uh… Tayuya-Chan? What are you doing?".

**(Lemon Warning!)**

Tayuya grabbed onto Naruto's ten-inch cock and began to stoke it. Naruto began to groan. Tayuya looked up and smirked, placing his cock between her C-cups and rubbed it up and down. Naruto was having a field day, Tayuya's tits were soft, and felt incredibly good, she began to lick the tip, causing Naruto to bite his lip, to stop himself from groaning to load. Tayuya had enough of foreplay and took his length into her mouth while using her tongue to lick around the tip of his dick. Naruto felt like dropping his load then and there but, held on. Tayuya began bobbing her head faster taking more of his length in her mouth; Naruto was in heaven but, didn't want Tayuya to have all the fun; before he could flip her over in the sixty-nine position, she began to deep-throat him taking eight inches down her throat. After two minutes Naruto couldn't handle the pleasure, "Tayu-chan I'm gonna cum". She stopped deep throating him and took out four inches leaving the other four in her mouth as Naruto load began to splash in her mouth. She drank down what seemed like half a gallon of cum, before taking his dick out and panting heavily.

"Damn, Tayu-chan you're… really good a blowjobs" Naruto said breathing slightly.

"But now… it's your turn" he said, before Tayuya could react Naruto grabbed both of her legs and spread them, then he dug his face in her pussy and began to lick. Tayuya had her teeth clenched, and was moaning from time to time, Naruto licked her insides and rubbed her clit; unlike Naruto who was holding in she let loose, covering Naruto's mouth with her cum, He licked it off. Naruto looked up at Tayuya who was looking rather happy, he picked her up and placed her back against the wall, he spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He didn't even wait to see if she was ready, he drove nine inches into her breaking her barrier in the process, Tayuya screamed and began crying on his shoulder.

"You okay, Tayu-chan?" he asked.

"Am I okay, DO I LOOK FUCKING OKAY" she yelled tears pouring down her face.

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her tears away, she blushed and leaned in kissing him on the lips, she felt his tongue touching her lips. Tayuya let him enter and their tongues fought for dominance; three minutes later neither were giving up but, separated to breather.

Tayuya caught her breath first, "So… are you gonna… fuck me or are you going to… just keep it in me…" she said between breathes.

Naruto smirked and his eyes gleamed and evil sparkle, Tayuya was gonna regret saying that. Naruto lifted he legs and grabbed her ass as he began to thrust into her rapidly; Tayuya moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and her arms around her neck. He kept thrusting into her, harder and deeper, forcing the last inch into her; Naruto felt proud of himself for being able to keep his length inside Tayuya, even Anko and Karui couldn't keep all ten inches inside them. Naruto's thrusts were strong and fast they were starting to make cracks on the wall.

"Tayu-Chan...DAMN! You're so fucking tight"

"Ah, Ah... keep ramming that huge fucking dick of yours in me... Ah, feels so good... fuck!"

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was still thrusting into her, Tayuya had the fucked stupid look on her face, eyes going to the back of her head, mouth hung open with her tongue sticking out. After a few more thrusts Tayuya came, her love juices coated Naruto's cock forcing him to release his seed within her filling up her womb. They both, breathed heavily, Naruto put, Tayuya down so that she was laying on her stomach, Naruto lifter her ass and entered her pussy again. Tayuya at this point was moaning loudly, she loved being dominated by the blond stud, she came again shortly after wards; Naruto laid down on his back while Tayuya got into the cowgirl position and began riding him. She began bouncing faster and Harder, meaning she was about to cum again; which she did, Naruto followed suit and shot what he thought was his biggest load into her. Tayuya's stomach began to swell up, till she looked four months pregnant. They both breathed heavily, Naruto and Tayuya slowly got up, went to the shower and turned the on the valve.

**(End of Lemon!)**

Anko, Karui, and Kin who were down stairs, heard all of the commotion, Kin was full body neon blush and was bleeding from the nose, Anko was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and Karui sweatdropped and blushed as well.

"I told you they'd do it… now pay up girls" said Anko.

Both Karui and Kin groaned and paid Anko fifty ryo, and left to Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto and Tayuya had just gotten out and were really tired, he noticed Karui, Anko, and Kin laying there as well, he decided not to question it and laid down instantly falling asleep, Tayuya laid down next to him and snuggled next to him, before falling asleep, she felt something happing within her, she placed a hand on her stomach before ignoring it and joining the others in sleep.

**Chapter End**


	11. Chapter 11: Finals and an Invasion

**Chapter 11: Finals and an Invasion**

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Chapter Start**

_Previously!_

_Naruto and Tayuya had just gotten out and were really tired, he noticed Karui, Anko, and Kin laying there as well, he decided not to question it and laid down instantly falling asleep, Tayuya laid down next to him and snuggled next to him, before falling asleep, she felt something happing within her, she placed a hand on her stomach before ignoring it and joining the others in sleep._

**Present…**

Naruto had woken up, he noticed Tayuya laying next to him while the other girls were already awake; he planted a kiss on Tayuya's lips and got out of bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his clothes that he wore during his fight at the Kiri Bridge; which was a black shirt with red flames at the bottom, black style anbu pants, black combat boots, and a black opened overcoat with chains near the neck area, as well as black fingerless gloves. Naruto walked downstairs, to see his future brides there making breakfast; quickly eating he told them he would see them at the arena, and gave them each kiss on the lips; Kin not used to it gained a full body blush with steam coming out head.

Once Naruto got outside, he spread his wings and took off…

**Arena**

The viewer stands were packed on one side where the Judges, on the other side were the Shinobi; mainly Chunin and Jonin, in the Center there were the Villagers and any Genin Shinobi. At the top, was the Kage booth, consisting of Hiruzen, Mei, A, and the _Kazekage_.

In the Arena, standing there was Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Shino; they were waiting for the Hokage to make his announcement. Up in the stands Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, Samui, Yugito, and Fu were waiting as well.

'Wonder where Sasuke and Naruto are? Sai's not here either, even Kakashi-Sensei is missing; were is everyone?' Sakura asked herself.

"Hey forehead, you know where Sasuke is?" asked Ino.

"No I haven't seen him since the Preliminaries" she responded.

"Hey that blond kid ain't there either!" said Kiba.

"Yeah *munch* you're right *munch*" said Chouji munching on his BBQ chips.

Kiba thought about something, "Hey guys, who do you think would win the Blond kid or the Red head from Suna".

"What do you mean by that Kiba, are you saying that Sasuke-Kun will lose to that psycho!" said an annoyed Ino.

"Well, he was close to killing Lee if sensei hadn't stopped him" said Tenten.

"And what he did to those Nin in the Forest of Death, sheesh; I'd be amazed if Sasuke came out without a scratch" said Kiba.

That was when Hiruzen, walked up and did his speech about how they all managed to make it this far, after giving his speech, a Jonin named Genma came done to announce the fights.

"Hey were Hayate?" asked Shikamaru.

"He's dead, we found his body two days ago when he was sent to spy on someone" replied Genma, lazily putting a senbon in his mouth and gaining a small gasp from Shikamaru and Shino.

"Now then, everyone but, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Neji Hyuuga please leave the arena and head to the combatant stands" he said, as they all left leaving Neji there alone.

Few people, were muttering among themselves saying things about the 'kyuubi' not being a Namikaze and a few saying that he ran away.

"I see… he ran away, must have been fate that declared me the victor" Neji said arrogantly.

Just when he said those words they saw black feathers falling from the sky, everyone was looking around, Fu spotted someone falling from the sky in a nosedive. "Look" she said pointing up, everyone turned to see a blond haired boy falling nosedive. As he was getting close to the ground, he flipped and landed on his feet, creating a medium sized crated and shockwave, sending Neji tumbling back, and everyone back into their seats. The blond slowly rose up and looked at Genma, "Yo, am I late".

Genma's senbon fell from his lips, "Uh… n-no you're, on time… Um; are both contendants ready" he asked.

Neji activated his Byakugan, and Naruto cracked his knuckles and flared his Sharingan; they gave genma a nod.

"First Match; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuuga! Ready, Haijime!" he yelled getting out of the way.

'I remember what he did to that Oto nin in the preliminaries, I shouldn't take him lightly' Neji thought, getting into the Juken stance. He saw Naruto get into a Street Brawler stance, Naruto charged at him, 'What's he doing, his stance is full of holes, I could easily take him' Neji thought dodging a right hook. Naruto kept throwing punches and Neji kept dodging.

"What's he doing, that stance is full of holes, it's like he wants to get hit!" said a confused Kureina.

"Who knows, after what we saw at the preliminaries, he must be plotting something…" said Asuma, letting a smoke.

Neji had enough and sent palm at Naruto's chest which fazed through him, 'WHAT?' he thought. He saw Naruto with his Byakugan appearing behind him, he turned around and sent another palm but, he blocked, and sent his own palm strike; this shot Neji half way across the arena. He got up clutching his chest, 'I think my ribs cracked'. People were staring at Naruto, those who knew about what he could do were worried about how bad he would mess up Neji; the civilians instantly thought the Kyuubi was losing control.

Naruto began making hand signs, "_**Katon: Bakuhatsu kaen shotto**_ (Exploding Flame Shot)" he said; creating sparks in his hands, he snapped his fingers and shot out multiple balls of flames. Neji dodged as the fireballs impacted and exploded.

(AN: it's an actual jutsu, there just isn't an official name for it I had to Google it just to get this name)

Neji threw some shuriken and some kunai with exploding tags, Naruto sent biomass to his legs and jumped into the air, he created more hand signs and did an axe kick stomping on the ground, "_**Katon: Keshi Makugan Hara**_ (Exploding Flame Crater)" a crack appeared an made its way to Neji he looked at it with his Byakugan, and saw the earth heating up to dangerous levels, Neji began to swirl around, "_**Hakkesho Kaiten**_ (Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven)" he yelled creating a swirling charka barrier, shocking the Hyuuga Clan up in the stands, Naruto clapped his hands and the earth underneath erupted in a fiery explosion. Neji was lucky to have used _**Kaiten**_ otherwise he would've been blown to pieces; and Naruto would have broken his promise to Hinata. When the flames simmered down, Neji stopped spinning and saw Naruto's fist come in contact with his face. He was sent flying embedding him on the wall, Naruto began walking towards him at a slow place, Neji tried to get himself out of the wall; he managed to get an arm out and pull himself off.

Neji got into a familiar stand which shocked the Hyuuga's even further, "you're within my range of division". Naruto followed his movements and dodged each jab, Neji was shocked when Naruto grabbed his wrist; changing his arm into a hammerfist and was about to crush him, Neji closed his eyes and awaited pain…

He opened them and noticed Naruto standing in the middle of the arena him, and Genma their too.

"First Match! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuuga! Ready, Haijime!" Genma yelled jumping away.

'Wait… what just happened? Was it a Genjutsu? That never happened did it' he was broken out of his thoughts as when Naruto charged at him.

(Repeat fight)

"You're within my range of division". Naruto followed his movements and dodged each jab, Neji was shocked when Naruto grabbed his wrist; changing his arm into a hammerfist and was about to crush him, Neji closed his eyes and awaited pain. It never came he opened them again, and saw Naruto standing in the center of the arena with genma there as well.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' Neji thought.

(Repeat process)

Neji closed his eyes and awaited pain, only this time he felt it; Naruto's fist reverted back to normal and slugged him in the face. Neji got off the floor, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"You fell for it" Naruto said.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed, instead of following my movements you were staring into my Sharingan… you fell for my Izanami; it's not complete yet so I could only repeat chain of events twice" he said.

"Huh?"

"Izanami, puts a victim in an unbreakable loop of events that repeats itself… despite the victim being aware of the process, you can't alter or escape it, and while the events take place in your mind, it leaves you standing perfectly still for any incoming attacks" Naruto stated, shocking everyone in the Arena.

"Tell me Neji… why did you try to kill Hinata, she told about you're hatred for the main branch… why is that?" he asked, Neji glared at Hinata in the stands; he then turned to Naruto and told him about the incident with his father and how he was traded for execution instead of the current Clan Head, Haishi and for marking him with the Caged Bird Seal. By the end of his explanation, Haishi looked down in dismay if he hadn't agreed to the trade his brother would've been alive; he tried to look at the brighter side, Konoha avoided war with Kumo and it was the will of the counc- oh for fucks sake that was the worst decision he had made along with threatening to brand Hinata with Caged Bird Seal. The Raikage wasn't any different; the past Kage was the one that ordered the kidnapping.

Naruto, looked at him; Neji avoided eye hoping he wouldn't fall for his Izanami again instead he heard something that made him stare in disbelief, "Do you want me to get rid of the Seal?"

Neji had wide-eyes and found it hard to breathe, he watched Naruto walk up to him flashing through fifty hand signs, he removed Neji's Hitai-ate and pressed his palm against the Seal, "_**Zen Keiyaku Fuin"**_. Neji bit his lips because of the burning sensation he felt, ten seconds later the mark turned into ink and dripped down Neji's face. The Hyuuga elders seethed at the fact the blond had interfered with clan matters. Neji touched the ink and then looked at Naruto, but came in contact with a fist, hitting him hard on the ground knocking him unconscious.

"That was for trying to kill Hinata-chan" he said.

"Shousha! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" announced Genma.

Everyone stared in disbelief, they knew Naruto had the highest chance of winning; but he was just toying with Neji.

"Whoa… the Hyuuga Elders are gonna be pissed" joked Kiba.

"Yeah… the move Izanami, seems pretty powerful huh and he said it was incomplete." said Ino.

The others could only nod.

'Wow… Naruto-kun's really stro- WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THAT!' Sakura mentally yelled.

"**Maybe cause you like him; duh unlike the Uchiha, he actually pays attention to you"** said her inner self. Sakura thought to herself, Naruto was her childhood friend, and he always did pay attention to her; she remembered that he saved her life in the Forest of Death… maybe she really was in love with the whiskered blond.

Hinata sighed in relief, Naruto kept her promise and didn't smear Neji all over the arena; and not only that he got rid of his CBS (Caged Bird Seal) she smiled, 'Arigato, Naruto-kun'.

Yugito had her own thought, Kurama's host didn't even break a sweat fighting the Hyuuga. Matatabi being the lusty two tailed cat that she is sent pheromones to her host; at first she thought she was going into heat, but that wasn't the case; she did have a thing for the blond but, was too stubborn to admit it.

'Matatabi, what are you doing?'

"**Giving you what you want"** the two tailed cat said.

'… damn it' she was about to go to the bathroom to relieve herself when she saw Karui standing there next to her.

"Naru-kun put up quite the fight didn't he" she asked, Yugito tried not to make eye contact; she knew her elder sister was engaged to him and didn't want to ruin it. "You know Naru-kun is under CRA… if you want I could introduce him to you" she said, Yugito turned to her with an atomic blush, Karui saw the look on her face and new that Matatabi was at it again, she sighed, turned to Samui, and said, "if you want I could introduce Naruto-kun to you as well Samui." Samui simply looked at Karui with an atomic blush very similar to Yugito's. Karui simply sighed again and walked with Yugito to the bathroom.

Fu, herself was sitting there grinning like an idiot.

'Hehehe, he's really strong… Choumei, I could care less of what you say; he's mine!' she said to her tenant, apparently Choumei was really protective of her host.

"**Fu… we've been over this…"**

'Hey you always scare other guys away by making me flare your chakra; this guy is also a Jinchuuriki so he won't be scared of us'

***Sigh***

"**Fine do what you want larva"**

Fu grinned to herself.

**Naruto's Estate**

"Tayuya, are you okay in there?" asked a concerned Kin

"Y-Yeah I'm fine you go on a-*BLURK*" she puked.

"You sure? I could get you something?"

"I'm fine just go to the arena *BLURK*" she puked again.

"Well, okay then we'll see you after the invasion " she said before leaving.

"Try not to get yourselves kill-*BLURK*" she puked once more.

**Arena**

Hiruzen was outstanded, Naruto was able to bring himself to NOT kill a fellow leaf nin, and win using techniques that were at least Jonin level. Him and the rest of the Kages could feel the same, however one Kazekage licked his lips behind his curtain mask; he wanted Naruto's ability more and more.

Naruto himself looked at Neji who was being carried away by the medics, he shrugged be jumping on the wall and running up to the contender's stands. When he got there he leaned against a wall and looked out into the arena, Shikamaru looked at him curiously and shino, well you couldn't really tell his expression, Temari eyed him; hoping he wouldn't do anything serious during the invasion. Kankuro didn't know who to be scared of more the blond monster or his psycho brother. Gaara clutched his head, 'Mother… I understand… if he frightens you so much… I'll get rid of him… you want his blood right… I'll give it to you' he thought to himself, gaining a sadistic smile on his face and turned to Naruto. He looked at him and his eyes glowed yellow, Gaara flinched and turned back.

"Match Two: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sabaku no Gaara! Please make your way to the arena"

Gaara _**Shunshin**_'d to the arena, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

**Kage Stand**

An anbu appeared by Hiruzen, "Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke hasn't arrived yet what should we do?"

"Disqualify him, we can't show favoritism…" he stated, but Orochimaru wasn't going to have that.

"Now, Now Hokage-sama why not postpone the fight, I've been dying to see the match between Uchiha-Sama and my '_Son_'" the snake said.

Hiruzen smirked, 'Got you, Orochimaru; the Kazekage never calls Gaara his son'.

"Very well Kazekage-Sama, I'll let him fight, however he won't be able to advance to Chunin rank"

Orochimaru smirked beneath his curtain mask, "Excellent".

The Anbu jumped down to the arena and informed Genma.

"Alright, the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara has been postponed, can Sabaku no Kankuro and Shino Aburame please come down to the arena.

'Can let them find out about crows abilities just yet' "Uh, proctor-san I forfeit".

"Urgh… fine, onto the next match, can Sabaku no Temari and Shikamaru Nara please come down to the arena".

"Uh… troublesome, maybe I should quit as well" he said, raising his hand.

"Oh no you don't, take it like a man" Naruto said, as he Spartan kicked him off the railing.

Shikamaru comically landed flat on his face, he had an X-shaped bandage on his face, "Troublesome blond…" he said, as Temari flew down on her fan.

"Next Match: Sabaku no Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara! Are both contenders ready? Haijime!"

(AN: Fight same as canon)

'What the hell… why'd he quit he had it won… urgh, lazy ass' Naruto said.

As soon as they left the arena, Gaara _**Shunshin**_'d to the arena again, and after ten minutes Naruto dropped down to the arena, knowing that if Sasuke didn't appear in the next five seconds he would be disqualified and Naruto would have to fight Gaara. The moment he took three steps, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, Naruto smirked; he grew his wings and flew back to the stands.

"And you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yo, we aren't late are we?" asked Kakashi.

"Very, we've postponed once and waited an additional ten minutes, Sasuke will no longer be able to advance to chunin but, will still be able to compete"

Sasuke seethed but nodded.

"Good, Next Match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sabaku no Gaara! Ready, Haijime"

**Arena Entrance**

"Oh it's you…"

"YES, we are here to watch the youthful fights" said Guy, in his good guy pose, with Lee next to him in his crutches.

"Right, go right in…"

"Wait… Neji's match… who won?" asked Lee.

Both Chunin looked at each other, then back at them, "The Hyuuga lost… badly, that blond kid hardly put up a fight" he said shocking both Guy and his Mini-me.

"I see…" 'Looks like I have a new rival' he thought to himself fist pumping.

Guy looked at him, 'Lee… you're a great kid' he thought before walking in.

(AN: Fight same as canon; I know I'm lazy!)

Sasuke was performing hand signs, and lighting began to charge in his hand and he dashed forward towards Gaara who was currently in his a dome of sand.

"_**Chidori**_ (One Thousand Birds)" Sasuke yelled, piercing Gaara's ultimate defense. Both of Gaara's siblings, were shell shocked, no one has ever broken through gaara's sand defense let alone make him bleed.

"W-what is this… i-is this blood? THIS IS MY BLOOD!" he yelled, Sasuke looked inside the hole he punctured and saw what he thought was a monster; it made him shiver. Gaara's sand began fall off leaving him clutching his right arm that was currently bleeding.

'Now's the time' Orochimaru thought, signaling Kabuto to start the invasion, within seconds the Arena was covered in white feathers, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi activated their Sharingan, all the Shinobi did one hand sign, "_**Kai**_ (Release)". Before they knew it Oto and Suna nins began charging the Shinobi, Orochimaru grabbed Hiruzen and took off to the roof; A and Mei followed. Kakashi and Guy were fighting off Oto nins when, the scarecrow noticed Gaara and his Siblings taking off and Sasuke following them, shit he was about to tell Naruto to aid him, but he noticed two Kumo nin and one Taki nin following them already.

'Are they allies? I can't be too sure…' "SAKURA! You and the rest go after Gaara, and aid Sasuke" he ordered.

"B-but Sensei…" "This is an A –Ranked mission, theres no time to argue now go!" he ordered stabbing a Suna nin through the skull.

"H-hai!" she and the rest of the rookie nine took off.

Naruto smirked, "hmph… this is where the fun begins".

(AN: Cookie to whoever guesses the reference)

**(Play – Devil May Cry 3 Ost – Taste the Blood)**

Naruto jumped down to the arena, and sent bio mass to his hands shifting them into claws. He charged in and began hacking and slashing any Oto and Suna Nin that were unlucky to be within his range of attack. Naruto didn't know about everyone else but, he was having a wonderful time; A suna nin attempted to stab him, he just grabbed the poor sap by the head injected him with biomass and threw him behind a couple feet, blowing up and taking other Oto/Suna nin with him. Naruto grabbed a unsuspecting Oto nin who didn't even notice him since he was fighting; Naruto grabbed his head, dug his claws through his back and tore out his spine with the guys skull still attached; Naruto shifted his arms back to normal and started beating enemy nins using the spinal cord as a whip/club. Enemy Nins began to shift their attention to Naruto, and began charging him, Naruto discarded the spine club and shifted his arms to the hammerfist. He began to crush nin, but because of the hammerfist being a heavy weapon it slowed down his current speed. Though Naruto crushed a few they began to gain up on him, some of the konoha shinobi turned the other cheek, since they still had hatred for the kyuubi.

Naruto felt the kunai's pierce his skin repeatedly, until he felt something familiar; like what happened four years ago… he snapped. Naruto unleashed a powerful repulse and sent all the enemy shinobi flying. Few didn't survive and head their head crushed or necks cracked. The ones that did survive, looked at him; Naruto was wearing a fully body black demon like armor, his claws were now sharper and more clearer, they were also jagged from the back and had spikes on his upper arms (AN: Prototype: Armor and Prototype 2: Fully Upgraded Claws).

Naruto looked at them and flexed his claws, _**"Come at me, Bro!"**_ he said in a demonic voice.

They never stood a chance…

Naruto felt a tremor, he looked towards the village walls and he saw giant three headed snake charge the city, he smirked and charged at it taking down any Oto and Suna nin that get in his way.

**On the Rooftops**

"Hello Sensei"

"Good to see you too Orochimaru" said Hiruzen, as Orochimaru tore off the skin off his face.

The snake sannin noticed the Mizu and Raikage coming towards them he signaled the sound four to start the barrier. But sadly they never came.

'Where the hell are they!'

"Looking for your body guards Orochimaru"

He looked at Hiruzen and saw his smirk, "Naruto disposed of them two weeks ago… we know all about you're plans to make the barrier and use _**Edo Tensei**_, it's not going to work" he said, Orochimaru seethed and was about to slit Hiruzen's throat when a kunai hit his and bounced off, he saw that both Mei and A were there with them.

Orochimaru jumped back and flashed hand signs for _**Edo Tensei**_, "You didn't think I had a backup plan did you" he smirked. Somewhere in the village, three Oto Nins died and had their souls transferred; "_**Edo Tensei**_ (Impure World Resurrection)"this shocked Hiruzen and the Kages, they didn't expect this; two coffins shot up with the Kanji for one and two, then a third with the Kanji for four; Hiruzen immediately spammed shuriken to make sure he doesn't bring back the fourth, sadly he was a little too late.

"Huh, Tobirama? What's going on"

"How should I know? Eh Hiruzen that you?"

"Jiji, look at you… you're still as old as you were when I died… wait how am I alive" said a certain blond.

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU THREE!" yelled A.

Minato immediately jumped away avoiding the special kunai that Orochimaru had thrown at him, sadly Hashirama and Tobirama weren't so lucky.

"Thanks for that, A" Minato said.

"Don't mention it, now let's kick some ass… like the good old days"

"Yup, let's do this" he said taking out, his three-pronged kunai.

"I just want to know one thing Hiruzen" Minato asked all seriously.

"Ask away" he said taking off his robes showing his battle armor and getting into stance along with Mei.

"How's my boy doing?" he said all cheerfully.

Everyone facevaulted, including the controlled Kage.

"YOU'RE ASKING THIS NOW!" Hiruzen practically yelled.

"Well yeah… once Orochimaru's dead I'm gone too you know" he said, then they all heard something in the distance.

"_**YEAH COME GET SOME!"**_

They turned to see a black speck slicing one of the three snake's heads, they saw explosion and what looked like black tendrils shooting out, they could hear the cries of the enemy in the distance.

Orochimaru took this time to sneak away in _**Shunshin**_.

"Crap he's gone" stated Minato, as the first and second Hokage charged.

**Forest**

Sasuke currently had his curse mark on and was kneeling on a tree branch breathing heavily, Gaara was more of a sand monster than human, he was about to end sasuke when a stream of flames cut him off. Gaara turned to see Yugito, Fu, and Kirabi (Killer Bee); "Damn, one you beat him already, don't need to kill him" stated B.

Gaara's eyes were officially Shukaku's, "_**Kekeke, come… HELP ME PROVE MY EXISTANCE!**_" he yelled, charging blindly, what he failed to notice was Yugito, Fu, and Kirabi going into their one tailed state.

**(Music Ends)**

**(Play - Devil May Cry 4 – Swipe of the Sword)**

**Village Gates**

Naruto was dodging the now two headed snake, more Oto and Suna nin thought it would be a good idea to help Orochimaru's summon, but they ended up choked by Naruto's whipfist and getting their heads torn off. Naruto pumped biomass into his legs and jumped fifty feat in the air, he landed on the bleeding neck of the sliced off head and pounced on the dodging the middle head and slicing off the first left head, while using its neck as a board to jump to a rooftop (AN: Prototype 2: Claws Helicopter Finisher).

The snake curled up to avoid taking more damage, or at least until Naruto drops his guard. Naruto shifted his arms back to normal, and revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Amaterasu" he whispered, hitting the enemy nins with pitch black flames, he reverted back to his three tomes and jumped up avoiding a strike from the Snake, Naruto charged biomass to his arms shifting them back to claws and dove down. His claws sunk into the snake's head, and ground spikes shot up piercing the snake's body. Before it could disappear, black and red tendrils shot out of Naruto and consumed it; power flowed throughout his body as debris began to float in the air, Naruto let out a small repulse as his right arm shifted into the Whipfist; like the tendrils, it was darker and more reinforced and a hell of a lot more sharper. The Oto nin couldn't take this anymore, the blond had single handedly taken down half their forces and their secondary offense weapon, so they ran; the Suna Nin stopped and surrendered. Not long after defeating the giant snake, he noticed what he recognized as the Nidaime Hokage landing in front of him.

'Orochi-teme must've summoned the edo-kages', Naruto thought.

Before Tobirama could react, Naruto immediately consumed Tobirama. Immediately after consuming the Edo-Kage, Naruto felt much stronger than he had before. Naruto tested his power by trying to form a small (think Rasengan sized) orb of water in his hand. After all the Nidaime could form water out of basically nothing, so consuming him should give Naruto that power as well. Almost instantly the orb of water formed in Naruto's hand. However, Naruto had trouble keeping it in an orb. Naruto figures he'd have to practice before he decided to use the Nidaime's abilities in battle. Naruto then noticed an anbu in the trees. He narrowed his eyes… it was a Root anbu; it jumped away, with Naruto hot in pursuit.

**Forest**

Shukaku was Rampaging, while Yugito who currently in her two tailed chakra form, while Fu was in her three tailed chakra form and Kirabi in his second form.

"He's not letting us get any closer" said Fu.

"Okay here's the plan, Me and Kirabi will act as decoys you circle around him and wake the red-head up" stated Yugito.

"Alright, let's do this"

"Let's go B!" Yugito yelled.

"**STAND STILL DAMN IT"** Shukaku yelled sending Air blasts and sand towards them.

Kirabi began charging a _**Bijudama**_ (Tailed Beast Blast) Shukaku was about to fire another Air bullet, when he was hit with an _**Gokakyu**_ (Grand Fire Ball) turning some of his sand body into glass. Shukaku threw a tantrum and was rambling about insects running around not staying still, then he felt his body weaken he saw Fu readying another fist; **"DAMN IT DIE ALREADY!"** It yelled launching sand towards her, which she dodged and jumped off its head; Kirabi launched his _**Bijudama**_ hitting Shukaku dead on, which made it stumble back, Yugito caught Fu and flung her back a towards its head and her fist made contact with Gaara's face cancelling his _**Tanuki Neiri Jutsu**_ (Feigning Sleep Technique). They reverted back to normal, and carried the unconscious Gaara back to Konoha. While the Sakura and Hinata carried back Sasuke; they unlike the others stayed behind to fend off Oto Nin.

**Rooftops**

Minato, Hiruzen, Mei, and A; were dodging Hashirama's _**Jukai Kotan **_(Nativity of a World of Trees) after Tobirama was sent flying by Minato's Rasengan.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do, A you crush the trees with _**Girochun Doroppu**_ (Guillotine Drop), Mei use your _**Kiri**_ (Mist Technique) when A makes the opening, that should force them to retreat, Hiruzen; you and me are offense the moment the dodge, we get them " stated Minato as they hid behind the trees.

They gave him a nod, A jumped into the air and dropped a lighting enhanced drop kick taking out trees that were in the path. Tobirama was about to launch another wave when A jumped out of the way and a cloud of mist shot out of the opening rushing towards both Kages; they immediately jumped; Hashirama was hit by a point blank _**Karyudan**_ (Fire Dragon Bullet), and in a yellow flash Minato appeared in front of him and shoved a _**Rasengan**_ in his chest. Hashirama fell and turned to dust.

**(End of Music)**

"Phew, that's good teamwork…" stated Minato as they landed.

"Yeah, well played" said Mei.

"Just like old times huh" said A.

"Yup, now we gotta help everyone else" he stated turning to the village, and noticing that most of the Oto nins were retreating, some Suna nins had surrendered, and the Konoha Nins had stopped fighting.

"Wonder what's going on?" Minato asked.

"From the looks of it we won" replied Hiruzen.

"Well yeah, but don't you think maybe our shinobi would go after the retreating nins before they leave the village?" he asked.

"Good Point, let's check it out"

They made their way through the village, the Konoha forces nearly had heart attacks when they saw Minato; as they came closer to the gates they noticed that the body count was getting higher, and that more corpses were found in the most gruesome ways.

When they arrived, they saw the remains of the Giant snake summon.

"Wow, Naruto's pretty Sadistic huh?" said Hiruzen.

"Eh! Naruto did this?" asked Minato.

"Yup, we've witnessed his work first hand and we know this was his doing... wonder where he is though"

**Root HQ**

"Oh good you're back, did you get the Namikaze's intel" asked a Root member.

"Got it right here" he replied showing a folder.

"Good, I'll inform Danzo-sam-URK!"

"That won't be necessary" said the Root member as his 'claws' dug through the others chest. His arm reverted back to normal and continued through the base.

**Chapter End**

**I'd like to thank a very nice reader called uchiha shodai for the idea that Naruto should consume Tobirama and gain his abilities. Originally I was going to have Naruto consume Hashirama, but uchiha was right, there are a lot of stories that have Naruto have the Mokuton, and not a lot that have Naruto have abilities like Tobirama. So thanks again uchiha shodai, I'm glad there are people like you on this site.**

**On a side note here is the Harem list for Naruto:**

**Fu**

**Karui**

**Samui**

**Yugito Nii**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Anko Matarashi**

**Temari**

**Shizune Kato**

**Shizuka**

**Ameyuri Ringo**

**Yugao Uzuki**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Amaru**

**Tsunade Senju**

**Konan**

**That's right. You guys asked for it, and as thanks for supporting my stories, I have added Tsunade and Konan to Naruto's Harem for the fans of my stories. Thank you all for supporting my fics. I am thankful for all your support.**


	12. Chapter 12: Danzo, You're Fucked!

**Chapter 12: Danzo, You're F***ed!**

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Chapter Start**

_Previously!_

_"Oh good you're back, did you get the Namikaze's intel" asked a Root member._

_"Got it right here" he replied showing a folder._

_"Good, I'll inform Danzo-sam-URK!"_

"_That won't be necessary" said the Root member as his 'claws' dug through the others chest. His arm reverted back to normal and continued through the base._

**Present…**

Naruto was walking down the dark corridors; so far he hasn't seen any other members yet. The root base was like a maze, each turn you would find more corridors; Naruto really just wanted to burst a hole downwards just to get by quicker, but that would alert the whole base and as much as he wanted to hack and slash everyone that came at him; he forced himself to use the cloak and dagger tactic.

**Danzo's Office**

"Sir, he's in…" said a Root official.

"Good let him come…" spoke Danzo.

"Danzo are you sure about this?" spoke a council member.

"I'm sure, once he's in here; he'll come to me, he won't bother with the rest of you my Root will spring out and detain him… if all else fails…I'll fight him myself" he spoke gaining gasps from the civilian council.

"Danzo be reasonable, the demon will slaughter you he's too…"

"FOOL! He won't be able to lay a finger on me... I've got my own secrets that will help me defeat the Kyuubi" he spoke, getting sighs of relief.

Danzo smiled and held onto his arm, 'I must thank you, Shisui, you and you're clans eyes are going to prove most helpful in detain my weapon…' he smirked inwardly.

**Second Level**

Naruto was continuing his walk down the corridors, he soon came across doors; seeing as Danzo had nowhere to go, he made a little detour. Opening the first door, he came across a room with an infant in its crib attached to some machinery, he looked at the tag and read it.

_Subject #7093_

_Birth Name: Yuki Saotome_

_Birth Place: Konohagakure_

_Transplant: Mokuton (Wood Release)_

Naruto sneered, Danzo was kidnapping children and experimenting on them; he noticed the subject number and could only guess that the number was not random. He saw the a glass tube attached to the machine, walking up to it he examined it.

Hashirama's Genetic Code

Naruto, knew this was the first Hokage's genes and that it was about to be transplanted into the child. Naruto carefully removed the needle from the baby, and detached the tubing from the machine, he took off his coat and wrapped the child with it; creating a shadow clone he had it take the baby to the Hospital. Naruto stared at the tubing, his mind clicked and he gained a shit-eating grin. Opening the tube he dipped his hand in it, then black and red tendrils engulfed the fluid and absorbed into his body. Naruto felt his DNA modify, and held onto his body; like the time he consumed Hiroko for his Meiton (Dark Release).

Naruto stopped spamming and took a deep breath, he should have had the Mokuton Bloodline by now; however because he has just obtained it, he doesn't know a jutsu to check if he did have it. Naruto shrugged, shifted back into a Root member and left the room.

Naruto thought that Danzo had more kidnapped infants around so he checked every room, but found nothing. Naruto made it to the final door and tried to open it… it was locked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and let out an audible sigh, he then punched a hole through the door and tore it open. He walked in and saw a bunch of scrolls on Jutsu, Kenjutsu techniques, weapons of all kinds, and some test tubes with a similar fluid to the Mokuton.

"Oh my goodness gracious, they didn't tell me it was my birthday; oh… Jackpot!" he created a small army of clones and had them empty the room. While the clones were working, he held the test tubes and looked at the label.

_Hyoton (Ice Release)_

_Yoton (Lava Release)_

_Shōton (Crystal Release)_

_Enton (Blaze Release_

"Wait, lemme guess Danzo couldn't transplant these into his current Root, so he decided to kidnap babies that had the bloodline to create a breeding factor and add the children to his Root… tsk, wow Danzo that's low… all the more reason for me to kill you" he said gaining a sadistic smile on his face as he consumed the two liquids and awaited pain.

**Danzo's Office**

"The Kyuubi sure is taking his time isn't he" said one of the council members.

A Root jumped from the ceiling, "Danzo-Sama, it appears the Kyuubi has infiltrated the armory and has taken five of our bloodlines sir" Danzo who was sipping on a cup of tea, spit it out.

"WHAT! Which ones?"

"Hyoton, Yoton, Enton, Shoton, and Mokuton"

Danzo's blood boiled, the Mokuton was supposed to be one of the three things that could hold a Bijuu; the other two being, the _**Chakra Chains**_ and the Mangekyo Sharingan… or so he thought.

"Get those bloodlines back, he can't use them unless it's within a person." (He's wrong by the way) he said smugly, thinking he still had a chance to get them back.

"Hai!" he said, disappearing into the shadows.

"Damn that Namikaze…"

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto's clones had just finished emptying the storage, he used sealing scrolls he found around the room and had them take off to their compound. As Naruto stopped spamming, he turned back a katana was held at his throat, the room was filled with Root personnel. Naruto simply smiled sadistically and said, "This is where the fun begins…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Naruto yelled grabbing the Katana and kicking the Root away, they all charged Naruto; he shifted his arm to the Whipfist and began lashing away splitting root in half. He grabbed one and used him as a meat shield while they all tried to hit him with all kinds of weapons and jutsu, Naruto used _**Kawarimi **_to swap with another Root. He walked to the exit then turned around and whistled catching their attention. Naruto shifted his arms into the Tendrils, "Sayonara!"

He shot both arms catching two Roots in his Black Hole Technique, shooting more tendrils and killing the remaining Ops. Naruto smiled at his work, but noticed one was still alive and was reaching for something on the wall. He read it, ALARM!

"Ah shit, it's about to get loud…" he said running out of the room, as the Root pressed it before passing on.

**Danzo's Office**

Everyone heard the code red alarm.

"Danzo! What's happening?!"

"Goddamn it, Root half of you get the council out of here; the rest of you with me" Danzo commanded as he left the office with his Root squad.

**Back with Naruto**

"So much for stealth" said Naruto, dodging katana swipes he did a sweep kick knocking a few Root off their feet and splitting them horizontally with his whipfist. Naruto shifted his arms to claws and dashed his way down the corridor, it seemed every corner he took more Root was appearing. He was starting to get frustrated; as he diced up a Root he activated his Hunter Pulse and spotted Danzo in a far off room that looked pretty opened spaced. Biomass engulfed Naruto shifting into his Amor mode, he ran at a wall and crashed through it (AN: think Gears of War, Berserker rush) and continued running and creating more holes through walls.

After much wall crashing Naruto broke through and ended up in a large room with pipes on the walls, and a large suspension bridge (AN: Anime: Root Chambers).

Naruto reverted back to normal, he turned to see the Root following him through the walls, his arms shifted to the Tendrils; he attached them to wall blocking them off. Naruto turned his attention to the bridge and took a few steps until the doors at the end opened. Out stepped Danzo and about twenty dozen Root ops.

"Wow, and here I'd thought you'd run like the rest of the others… so where'd the council members run off to?" Naruto asked.

'He must have gained the memories of my Root'

"You're too late… they've already been evacuated, it's just us" Danzo replied coldly.

"Well… that's unfortunate… oh well looks like I'll just vent my frustration on all of you guys…"

The Root got into stance, "Now, now Namikaze-san theres no need for violence, can't we discuss this…"

"Hehehe… HEHEHE… HAHAHAHA!" Naruto began to laugh like a psychopath.

Danzo started to get annoyed, "What's so funny?"

"I don't know what's fucking funnier… the fact that you actually want to try to negotiate with me or the fact that you're trying to control me by influencing my thoughts, I may not know what you're hiding but, I bet it has something to do with those transplants you've had on your body" he said.

Danzo stared at him, 'Why isn't it working?'

Naruto raised his head revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan, 'HE HAS THEM TOO!' Danzo mentally yelled.

Claws reformed, Naruto clashed them against each other creating sparks (AN: Mortal Kombat: Freddy Krueger Entrance… I think) before charging.

**(Play – SSBB OST- Vs Meta Ridley)**

Half of the Root charged while the rest began to make hand signs. Naruto sent biomass to his legs, and pounced the first Root slicing his throat; he began to add wind chakra to his claws and cut through katanas as they came close. Quickly changing his arms into shields he blocked some Katon and Doton jutsu. Jumping up Naruto reformed his whipfist and let it fly towards a Root forming hand signs, at the moment of impact biomass entered his body and exploded impaling nearby Root.

Naruto dodged incoming Katon jutsu and jumped back, He saw Danzo looking at him, 'What's he planning?' he was cut from his thoughts as he had to dodge katana swipe. He kicked the Root shooting him straight at an incoming squad. Quickly performing hand signs, "_**Bashosen**_", sending a wave of flames; Naruto grew his wings and flew off the bridge, he flew to the side of it and whiplashed the bridge splitting it in two (AN: Prototype 2: Whipfist Helicopter Finisher). Half of the Roots fell into the abyss while the smart ones held onto the bridge with chakra.

Naruto flew back onto the bridge and sent biomass throughout his body, he stomps on the ground unleashing a powerful shockwave sending all Roots flying high, tendrils burst from his body and impaled all of them before consuming their biomass and retreating back into his body.

**(End of Song)**

Naruto breathed in a couple times before glaring at Danzo who stared at him with disbelief.

"You should have ran when you had the chance" he said, shooting his Whipfist towards the top of the door behind danzo collapsing and blocking it.

"Now… I'm gonna kill you…" he said Mangekyo still flaring, Danzo sneered and revealed his bandaged arm; a grand total of ten Sharingan implanted on it and… was that a face in his shoulder? Danzo removed the bandages from his eye revealing a Mangekyo Sharingan; it was shaped like a four-edged Shuriken. Naruto stared in shock, "What the hell did you do!"

"You mean to say what 'Itachi' did; if it weren't for him I wouldn't have had so many to choose from"

"So… it was you… YOU ordered Itachi to massacre his clan!" Naruto stated in disbelief.

"It was for the greater good of the village, they were planning to co-op against Konoha and well Itachi prevented that"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because even if you have the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Mokuton genes in my arm will be enough to disable to Bijuu if you intend on using it's chakra"

Naruto glared at Danzo, "You still think you can control Kyuubi… well then, let's see if you can".

**(Play – Aliens vs. Predators 2010 OST – Predalien Boss Fight)**

Naruto flung a barrage of Kunai at Danzo, "_**Stream**_ (Wind Release: Stream)" Danzo breathed a gust of wind, blowing the kunai away; in a blur Naruto appeared besides him, claws ready and split him in half, only for Danzo to blur out of existence.

"Nani?" Naruto activated his Hunter pulse and saw him on the other side of the bridge, Naruto sprinted and jumped across, forming his Hammerfist he slammed it on the broken end of the bridge making it tilt upward, Danzo added chakra to his feet to stay, he saw Naruto running up the now falling bridge end, his whipfist ready; sent a whiplash at the top half. Danzo jumped to avoid it, Naruto's whipfist tore the top half of the bridge before falling into the abyss, Naruto flew up on his wings looking at the falling bridge, he turned to see danzo creating hand signs, "_**Futon: Shinkugyoku**_ (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)" He shot out high pressure air bullets at Naruto, he maneuvered around them and reformed his claws and dropped down a couple feet in front of Danzo who made more hand signs, "_**Futon: Shinkujin**_ (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade)" holding two kunai he blew, a visible chakra stream onto the kunai making them into makeshift scimitars. They charged at each other, weapons clashing, sparks flying; however Naruto was faster and sliced his head off, only for Danzo to blur out of existence again.

'How's he doing that?'

"**He's using Izanagi, it places a powerful Genjutsu on the user which removes the boundaries of illusion and reality within their personal space…"**

'Wait; if he's using Izanagi, then shouldn't he have gone blind by now?'

"**He's used it twice… haven't you noticed the Sharingans on his arm, two have closed already and he has that Mangekyo in his eye, which means he could do it nine more times…"**

'Damn how am I going to catch him? … … WAIT I GOT IT!'

Naruto pulled out a dozen three pronged kunai, and threw them in separate directions, "_**Kage Kunai no Jutsu**_ (Shadow Kunai Clones)" a grand total of one thousand Kunai flew in every direction. Danzo used _**Stream**_ to block the ones in his direction. Naruto dashed towards him, he slashed away with his claws Danzo jumped back but Naruto used his whipfist to try and stab him but he used Izanagi again.

'Gotcha you now, teme…' he thought activating his Hunter Pulse, and disappeared in a black/red flash. Danzo reappeared on top of a pipe, in a flash claws tore through his back and out his chest; he turned around to see Naruto giving him a sadistic grin.

**(End of Song)**

"H-How did you…" Danzo stated already bleeding from the mouth.

"Guess you didn't notice, here let me show you" he kept his claws in his back, and turned him towards the wall were the kunai was… it was a three-pronged kunai with a seal on it.

"_**H-Hiraishin**_ (Flying Thunder God Technique)?"

"My Father's farewell gift to me, tell me… do you regret anything?" he asked with a tang of venom.

"M-My only regret was that… I never was able to surpass, Hiruzen… he was always better than me… All I wanted was to make the perfect village… even if it meant turning… my back on the village itself…"

"Well then… Sayonara, Shimura Danzo!" Naruto said as he twisted his claws, tearing his insides open; black and red tendrils shot out and consumed Danzo.

Naruto clutched his head…

_Web of Intrigue!_

"_Do you have any way to contact you?" Danzo asked._

"_Just send someone to 'Rice Country' one of my men will escort them to the Oto village, be aware that I won't be there at all times, I have bases everywhere in Suna, down in Iwa, and up in Kumo" said Orochimaru._

"_Right, right… let's get this transplant over with…"_

"_Alright then, be aware… this will hurt a lot" orochimaru said, transplanting his new 'arm' with Hashirama's genes…_

_End of Memory!_

Naruto stopped clutching his head, he looked up and opened his eyes; his Mangekyo Sharingan was flaring, in the center of his buzz saw pupil was the four edge shuriken that was in Danzo's Mangekyo or rather Shisui's.

'Kurama, is this?'

"**Looks like it… the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan"**

Naruto breathed heavily, he sprouted his wings and flew to the center of the room; 'I don't have enough biomass for another tendril burst… might as well'

Naruto's body glowed and glowing yellow spike began to sprout from his body; aiming at the surface chains shot from his body and attached to the ceiling (Chakra Chains); giving a hard pull it began to collapse, Naruto flew up avoiding the falling ruble; he activated his armor form and crashed through the surface.

**Center of Konoha**

Konoha forces we're currently burning the bodies of dead Oto and Suna Nin, Civilians were speaking amongst themselves about the Invasion and the return about their Yondaime, suddenly they felt the earth shake, cracks began to form in a single spot until a figure burst from the ground taking the skies.

Naruto reverted back to normal and glided back to his compound; he entered it and was tackled by his future brides; Naruto took this time to pass out of exhaustion, but not before seeing an older version of himself.

'Oh man, I must be seeing things…'

**Chapter End**


	13. Chapter 13: Family Reunion

Prototype Chapter 13: Family Reunion

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

_**Chapter Start**_

_Previously!_

_Konoha forces we're currently burning the bodies of dead Oto and Suna Nin, Civilians were speaking amongst themselves about the Invasion and the return about their Yondaime, suddenly they felt the earth shake, cracks began to form in a single spot until a figure burst from the ground taking the skies._

**Present**

Naruto's eyes flickered open, he stared at the ceiling before looking at his surroundings; it was his room. He got up, and slowly walked to the bathroom; he stared at his reflection and activated his _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_. He saw the only change in it was the four-edged shuriken in the center of his buzz saw pupil. Naruto deactivated it and got into the shower; as the water ran he began to look back at what has happened: He took down half of Orochimaru's Forces, Killed Danzo and around sixty percent of his Root ops, and Obtained new forms and bloodlines. The only thing he had to deal with was the Civilian Council, the Suna Jinchuuriki, and Orochimaru. Getting out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and bumped into someone on the way out.

"Nani? Oh hey Kin-chan"

"Eh! Naruto-kun when did you get up?"

"Just a few minutes ago… where's everyone?"

"Everyone except Tayuya is out helping the village… the whole place is a mess after the invasion"

'Why do I feel like it was partially my fault' Naruto thought to himself.

"Wait, what's up with Tayu-Chan?"

"I dunno she's been puking a lot for the last three days"

'Puking? Wait three days; I've been out for that long?'

"I see, how's everyone else?"

"Well Karui and her sister are out patrolling in case any more forces appear, Kirabi is watching over the Suna Jinchuuriki, most of the shinobi are disposing of the corpses and rebuilding, and the Kages are discussing matters involving loses during the attack…" she said with a blush, trying to look at him.

Naruto nodded, but noticed he looked down; yup he was wearing nothing but a towel, he grinned, "Oh, like what you see Kin-chan".

Her blush only deepened, "Well, if you don't mind I need to get dressed" he said, Kin nodded and walked out. A minute later, Naruto came out wearing another spare of his battle clothes; he knew what he had to do and was going to have to leave. First thing was first, he activated his Hunter Pulse to locate Gaara, he sprouted his wings and took off towards the hospital. Once inside he walked into a room that was heavily guarded by Anbu. He walked in and saw Gaara sleeping peacefully with Kirabi writing on a notepad.

"So… you're number Eight?"

"And you're Nine?"

Naruto nodded and shaked his hand, "So how's One doing?"

"Ever since the Fourth modified his seal, he hasn't so much as mentioned trying to kill someone… he's just catching up on all those years of sleep he missed".

'Fourth?' were Naruto's thoughts.

He saw Gaara, flicking he eyes open; he let out a yawn; "Hey eight, what's going on…" he saw Naruto, "Oh yeah, you're that guy Shukaku was afraid of".

Kirabi turned to Naruto, "Seriously…".

"Let's just say, my bloodline lets me stuff that would give you nightmares for months".

"Wait that was you fighting the snake summon? That looked nothing like you" Kirabi asked surprised.

Naruto shifted into his armor mode, freaking out both Jinchuuriki, _**"Yeah I know, Scary huh"**_ Naruto said reverting back to normal. He walked up to Gaara, "Well, seeing as we're not enemies…" he held up his hand, "…Friends?" Gaara's eyes widened a bit, he's never had friends that would accept him; and here standing in front of him were two demon hosts like himself; guess they were right, it's best to fit in with people like yourself. Gaara shook his hands, "Friends".

"Aw c'mon no love for B, put 'er there man" Kirabi said, also shaking Gaara's hand. After talking a bit, Naruto left towards the room, he noticed two people down the hall holding a baby; it was the one he saved from the Root base, must've been its parents. He saw them crying as they held their missing child, this made Naruto wonder what would his life be like if his parents were still alive; he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the person in front of him.

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching… Tayu-chan?"

"N-Naruto!" she half yelled.

"What are you doing here?"

Tayuya blushed heavily and grabbed Naruto's hand leading him toward the roof; They got there and looked out into the tattered village.

"Tayu-Chan? Are you okay?"

Tayuya, swallowed the lump on her throat and her blush deepened; "Tayu-Chan, you can tell me…" Naruto said holding her hand. She looked at him, "Naruto… I'm Pregnant…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Naruto's brain rebooted and his heart stopped for nearly half a minute, 'Tayuya… pregnant… as in… a baby… 'He then did what every Samaritan would do under such situation… he fainted. He woke up in a hospital bed half an hour later, he saw Tayuya sitting next to him.

"Tayu-Chan, are you really… pregnant"

Tayuya felt like the worse was about to happen, she closed her eyes and awaited rejection.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD! OH MY GOD THAT'S GREAT TAYU-CHAN!" he yelled happily, making Tayuya's eyes to widened she turned to Naruto and began to get teary-eyed. He glomped her, she cried on his shoulder, "Arigato Naruto-Kun" she said; their faces closed in and where about to lip lock when the door burst open.

"Naruto, what happened we heard you were in the hosp- oh I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" said Hiruzen, Mei, A, and Minato as burst in and saw Naruto and Tayuya. They both blushed and laughed sheepishly, until Naruto and Minato made eye contact.

"D-Dad?"

"Hey Naruto" he said grinning.

"H-how are you still alive? We stopped Orochimaru's _**Edo Tensei**_"

Hiruzen answered for him, "Not exactly, it seems Kin and Zaku weren't the only ones with exchange tags".

"Because Orochimaru managed to summoned me, my life is attached to his; if he dies then I die as well" Minato stated.

Naruto looked downcast, he felt Tayuya hold his arm; he turned to her and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Damn, I finally meet my dad, and he's going to have to go again".

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"… I'm going after Orochimaru" he said getting gasps from the Kages.

"Naruto, think this through Orochimaru isn't to be taken lightly he could kill you…"

"Yeah? So was Danzo and look were that got him." he said making a neck slice motion with his hand.

"Wait you found his Root base!"

"Root? They were supposed to be disbanded" said Minato.

"Sadly no… and it gets worse…"

"Naruto tell us everything…" said Hiruzen.

Naruto went on to tell him about the Root that was 'observing' him and was stupid enough to lead him to the base. He told them about the Civilian Council working with Danzo and that the war hawk was now dead.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Minato

"Yeah I'm sure dad… I'm sorry it has to be this way…"

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm already dead anyway I'll just be going back to the Shinigami's stomach"

"Yeah, also Kurama says he's sorry"

Everyone looked at him, "Kyuubi" he said, getting nods from the kages.

"Well then, if you excuse me I have to some councilmen to send to the T&I division" said Hiruzen.

"We have our respected villages to return to" said Mei, waving goodbye while winking at Naruto and exiting as well.

"She's right, looks like I'll be on my way, oh and gaki; congratulations on the promotion" A stated before leaving as well.

"I made Chunin?"

"Not just Chunin, gaki, you made Jonin."

"Well you were out for three days, so you missed the ceremony but that's to be expected" said Tayuya planting a kiss on Naruto lips.

"Oh yeah, that reminds… Son, what's this about becoming a dad?" said Minato, getting full body blushes from both teens.

Several Hours later, Hiruzen and Minato were cracking skulls. At first the Civilian Council thought 'their' Yondaime had come back to finish what he started, but then they were taken to Anko and she was dying to try out Naruto's techniques. Needless to say, the civilian council came out of the interrogation broken, bruised, and scared. If you asked Anko about why she was so hard on them, she'd simply reply, "Serves them right for messing with my Naru-koi."

Kakashi was ecstatic to see his old sensei back, but was sad when he heard the news about his life being tied. Sasuke was hospitalized from chakra exhaustion; the curse mark on his neck was beginning to influence him; whispering in his ear that Konoha had nothing to offer him that he was better off without them. Sai was left by himself, with Danzo dead Root was now officially disbanded, so he just ended up renting an apartment and living a normal shinobi life, only thing that didn't change was his fake smile and him joking about others manhood.

A few hours after Naruto had woken up, Karui talked to him about letting her teammate, Samui, and sister figure, Yugito, could join her in being Naruto's brides, and a session of getting choked by the Raikage later, Yugito and Samui were Naruto's brides as well. Also, to Naruto's surprise (though not entirely surprising to him) Fu, the Jinchuriki of Chomei, asked to be one of his brides. After clearing it with the leader of Taki (who just wanted to be rid of the "demon girl"), his other brides, and Hiruzen, Fu had joined Naruto's brides.

Finally, the thing that hit the Namikaze residence was Tayuya's pregnancy, the girls all squealed and hugged her, she herself was happy to carry Naruto's child; and was sure to put him through hell the next nine months. Then Karui and Anko glomped him saying they wanted little Naruto's as well, Minato laughed his ass off at his son's predicament; it was hell for him when Kushina was pregnant but, when you have many girls with you that will eventually carry your child, then you'll find yourself begging for suicide.

Naruto had asked Kurama about how Tayuya could be showing signs of pregnancy after just one day, but Kurama didn't really have an answer to him for that. The only thing he could guess at was that his bloodline had a role in it and sped up the process and the baby would be born in about 3 months. Naruto had snickered at that. No doubt Tayuya would still give him hell, but at least it would be reduced to 3 months.

Now we find Naruto, packing supplies for the hell he was about to up rise; he took only the essentials mainly food. Wearing his battle clothes and Jonin vest, he kissed his brides goodbye and he tried to find his father but, couldn't so he left only to find him at the gates.

"Dad, what are you guys doing here?"

"What's it look like, I'm coming with you"

"C'mon Dad I have to do this alone…"

"Naruto you've been alone for the past thirteen years, I know I'm gonna die when this is over; so might as well do it fighting" said Minato grinning.

"Besides, think of this as family bonding…"

"Yeah, if you count taking down an entire village and an S-Rank Psychopath family bonding then you are on your way on winning Father of the Year!" he said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm your Father, and when I say I'm coming with you then I'm coming with you…"

"Dad, I can take care of myself believe me, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten an SS-Rank in the Bingo Book" he said, causing Minato to stare at his son in disbelief.

"Tsk, yeah right; look at my son trying to act tou-"he was caught off when Naruto shoved a Bingo Book in his face. He looked at it and was kind of disappointed, Minato was only ranked S, when he was alive; and his son being SS-rank surpassed him.

"Hmm… Touché" he said as they walked out of the village.

**Chapter End**

**AN: for those who are wishing for the council's death (you know who you are lol) that will come later. I have a plan for them so don't worry, their time will come.**


	14. Chapter 14: End of the Pedo-Snake part 1

**AN: Sorry about the wait everyone. I had some stuff to deal with.**

**Prototype Chapter 14: End of the Pedo-Snake part 1**

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

_Web of Intrigue_

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Chapter Start**

_Previously!_

"_Dad I can take care of myself believe me, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten an SS-Rank in the Bingo Book" he said, causing Minato to stare at his son in disbelief._

"_Tsk, yeah right; look at my son trying to act tou-"he was caught off when Naruto shoved a Bingo Book in his face. He looked at it and was kind of disappointed, Minato was only ranked S, when he was alive; and his son being SS-rank surpassed him._

"_Hmm… Touché" he said as they walked out of the village._

**Present!**

Naruto and Minato were jumping from tree to tree; they were making time thanks to Naruto's Hunter Pulse. While Naruto was attempting to explain his Blacklight Bloodline, Minato was surprised to say the least. Never before had he heard of such a power.

Naruto had gone and told him about his life, Minato was pissed at what the villagers had done, and was getting slightly nervous around his son when he went on about his bloodlines abilities, and about him having five more bloodlines.

They were approaching the boarder of fire country, Naruto slowed down so that his father could rest; unlike Naruto, Minato was still human and couldn't run all the way to Oto in two or three hours. Naruto began to discuss battle plans; Minato thought that the best way was to sneak in; he began to explain 'his' plan which was to sneak in at night, take any alleyways to avoid guards, once inside Naruto would use his Hunter Pulse to find where Orochimaru was and take him out without alerting the village.

That was when Naruto told his plan, which made Minato stare at him as if he had grown, two heads; he said and I quote…

Naruto: 'Why don't we just go through the front door, and just start killing every mother fucker between us and Orochimaru…"

Minato: Well we could, but then they'd all be…

Naruto: It'd be a lot faster…

Minato: But…

Naruto: AND a lot more fun…

Minato: Narut-

Naruto: Fuck it let's go!

Minato was crying anime tears at being overruled.

(AN: Cookie to he who guesses thy reference!)

Naruto and Minato were now entering Rice Country, he looked around not a single shinobi village insight; he used Hunter Pulse again and saw Orochimaru's signature half a mile away. Making their way there they saw a door at the bottom of a tree where the roots where covering most of the entrance. Minato slowly maneuvered around the roots not trying to make sound when he finally made it a motion for Naruto to follow; the funny thing was that Naruto didn't follow suit, he shifted his arms into the Hammerfists and smashed through the roots, then walked his way to the door and smashed it open. Minato was staring at him with a sweatdrop, his son really didn't care much about stealth, "Dad you go after Orochimaru, and I'll create a diversion".

Minato saw what Naruto was doing, he's was going to take down the village or rather base while he went for Orochimaru; knowing that his son wouldn't have trouble he nodded. "Good, Orochimaru is at least four levels down, good luck Dad" Naruto said before taking off, Minato took out duel three pronged Kunai and made his way to the fourth floor.

Orochimaru was currently bedridden it was time for him to swap bodies, which would take some time. He ordered his personal assistant Kabuto to aid him during the swap, he was a master at espionage, he had recently came running in, "Orochimaru-Sama, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the Fourth Hokage have infiltrated the base". Orochimaru turned to him, "Send every force available do not let them reach this room", Orochimaru was frightened deeply during the time of his body swap was his most venerable.

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto said taking off.

* * *

**Naruto**

Running down the hallways, he began to here footsteps he used his Hunter Pulse and saw a group of Oto Nin running in his direction; shifting to his whipfist he sent a whiplash removing the torso from the legs of the Oto nin. Naruto continued running, he knew that there was more but, had to find an more opened space to start dealing combos, he exited the corridors and found himself in an open area with lots of pillars, using his Thermal Vision he saw huge numbers Oto shinobi rushing at him. He shifted his arms to his claws and began to slice away repainting the room with blood. It was then that Naruto felt his danger senses go off, quickly turning he swapped his left arm into a shield and blocked small bone–like bullets. He saw the person standing in front of him and noticed the Oto nins backing off; he examined the teen, he had silver hair, an emotionless face, two red dots on his forehead, red eyeliner, a curse mark on his neck, and he was wearing the same garments that Tayuya was wearing when he met her.

"So, you must be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki that Orochimaru-Sama was referring to…" the teen said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it costumed to give ones name first?"

"Alright then, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, wielder of the Blacklight Bloodline"

"My name is, Kimimaro of the Kaguya Clan, wielder of the Shikotsuyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) Bloodline"

"Alright then, Kimimaro… show me what you got!" Naruto said, bringing out his claws and charging forward.

**(Play –SSBB OST- Vs Meta Ridley)**

Bones sprouted out from Kimimaro's shoulders; he grabbed them and pulled them out reviling to be rather sharp edged, he charged forward and weapons clashed. Naruto noticed that his bone swords where reinforced with chakra and wouldn't be cut through easily; they continued to clash their weapons, Kimimaro noticed that his bone swords weren't going to last very long; he deflected Naruto's swords and backed off placing both hands in front of him, finger straitened and opened, "_**Tenshi Sendan**_ (Ten Finger Drilling Bullets)" Kimimaro said, shooting pawn shaped bullets from his finger tips. Naruto blocked with his shield, and switched his arm to the tendrils, he launched his hands attempting to use the Black Hole Technique; Kimimaro jumped to avoid but his right leg was caught. Black and Red tendrils shot out grabbing unfortunate Oto nin and slamming them hard against Kimimaro.

He got up rubbing his lower torso and arm, Naruto made fast hand signs, "_**Shinkugyoku**_ (Vacuum Bullets)" he shot out high pressure air bullets at Kimimaro, his arm shot out bones that formed into a lance, that he used as a shield. Naruto jumped up formed his Hammerfists, and brought them down against his lance, the first blow cracked it, the second cracked some more and the ground as well, and finally with the third strike he crushed the lance along with Kimimaro's lance. Naruto reverted his hands and they started to glow yellow, he aimed at Kimimaro and shot out Chakra Chains which wrapped around Kimimaro; Naruto pulled him in close then threw him up in the air, he pulled again slamming Kimimaro hard on the floor creating a medium sized crater and causing the dust to lift. He released him and readied himself for what ever Kimimaro came at him with. The dust cleared and showed black marks crawling over his skin which soon completely covered his body mutating him, into a reptile like humanoid, he had grown a tail with bone like spikes trailing down it, he had for tubular bones sticking out his back, and his skin was now darker; his arm seemed to fix itself, and his other arm formed another lance.

"Using you're curse seal already?"

"You have forced me into it… I'll admit, you are indeed a worthy opponent Namikaze Naruto; let us continue…" he stated.

It seems that last attack did a number on Kimimaro, all in all when Naruto uses over thirty percent of his strength it's always to kill his opponent, Kimimaro had survived his, _**Sora no Doroppu**_ (Sky Drop) which means that he is if not half dead already. Naruto nodded and shifted his arms into claws; a sweat drop fell from Kimimaro's body, the moment it hit the floor they both charged, sounds of metal echoed the room, Kimimaro's lance was chakra enforced, now stronger than steel. Naruto began to pour in wind chakra into his claws causing them to vibrate, the high frequency managed to cut through Kimimaro's lance.

(AN: Idea goes to RoyalTwinFangs)

Kimimaro sprouted more bones from his arms and began to swipe them like Naruto's claws, he charged only to see that Naruto had disappeared, he then felt a hand on his neck, "_**Zen Keiyaku Fuin**_" Kimimaro felt his strength fade, as his body began to regain its natural colors and the marks retreating back onto his curse mark. He looked down to see his mark had disappeared, he looked up and Naruto dug both his claws upward lifting Kimimaro off the ground (AN: like a dual uppercut to the chest), he looked at Naruto, as he placed him on his knees and took out one of his claws and ready to execute, "You… were by far… the best opponent I have ever faced" he said with a smile as blood dripped down from it. Naruto looked at him sadly, "I'll make it quick" he said, Kimimaro closed his eyes and Naruto brought down his claw removing his head from his body, black and red tendrils shot out and consumed Kimimaro.

**(End of Song)**

Naruto held his head, as Kimimaro's memories passed through his mind; where his father had him caged like some animal, where Kimimaro's loyalty to Orochimaru was unbreakable, that his best friend was a person named Jugo. Naruto stopped clutching his head and held his arm as biomass engulfed it, he swung it around a couple times, and it morphed into a large double-ended blade (AN: think mercer's blade, sorry but Heller's to me looks like a giant kitchen knife). The Oto nin's looked at Naruto in fright, he had taken down one of Orochimaru's strongest, fighters and the way he looked at them… they were next.

The few that thought, 'strengths in numbers' decided to charge in; Naruto held his blade back and charged in a whirlwind motion slicing them all in half (AN: Prototype 2 – Blade Tornado). He saw the rest attempt to flee, Naruto charged biomass into throughout his body and sent out his Devastator: Tendril Burst, eliminating the fleeing Oto nin. Naruto surveyed the area and saw no more enemy forces, he used his Hunter Pulse to find his Father and found him leaving the third level with another life force slowly fading away.

"Well, looks like it's my turn to catch up" Naruto shifted his arms into the Hammerfist and began to smash the ground, trying to create a hole to the next floor.

* * *

**Minato**

Minato was running down a hall, he halted in a corner and peeked around… nobody, he continued running when a door opened and an Oto nin came walking out, he noticed Minato and was about to shout when Minato clamped a hand over his mouth sweep kicked, causing him to trip; Minato put an arm around the nins neck and dove a kunai in his chest. He wiped the blood off the kunai and placed it back in his pouch; he looked around and hid the body in the room then continued running. Until a silver haired teen came walk around a corner, "So the Yondaime, returns to us…" he spoke.

"So Orochimaru knows we're here"

"Of course, unfortunately I have to stop you… sadly I know I can't." he said charging.

Minato threw a three pronged kunai at Kabuto with pinpoint accuracy, he tilted his head brought out a kunai, Minato appeared in a yellow flash and a Kunai dug into Kabuto's throat. Kabuto then unexpectedly poofed out, signifying that it was a shadow clone. Minato looked down and saw a kunai with a special tag sunk into his stomach. His eyes darkened, and heard a voice in his head, '_Kill Naruto Namikaze'_; Minato began to walk back with intent to kill his son.

* * *

**Naruto**

Currently on the second level making a new hole to the third, Naruto was smashing the ground and managed to make it to the third level. He looked around and saw his father walking up to him.

"Dad what are you doing, you're supposed to be going for Orochimaru" he said, and then noticed his eyes and the kunai.

"Oh, fuck me…" he said blocking a powerful kick sending him flying half way.

'Shit! Kurama what do I do?'

"**Your Father was resurrected through **_**Edo Tensei**_** right, and the seal on that Kunai is the thing that gives Orochimaru control over your father, you need to touch it with the original **_**Keiyaku Fuin**_ (Contract Seal)**"**

'Easier said than done' Naruto thought making rapid hand signs, Minato threw a barrage of three pronged kunai, Naruto blocked and Minato reappeared in a yellow flash holding a sphere of chakra Naruto caught the sphere in his hand which began to tear his skin off. The force was cracking the walls and creating a crater beneath them, Naruto reached and touched the kunai in Minato's stomach, "_**Keiyaku Fuin**_" he yelled as he was pushed back by Minato's _**Rasengan**_ pulling the kunai out. Naruto crashed against a wall creating a dent with spider web cracks; he looked at Minato who collapsed on the floor. Naruto walked in front of him and placed a three-pronged kunai in front of him and continued downward.

* * *

**4th Level**

Naruto came across two large doors; he pushed them open and saw a man sitting in a chair wrapped in bandages, "So, it would seem not even your own father can stop you".

"Looks like we were too late… you've already switched bodies"

"Kekeke, quite right Naruto-kun now tell me what pleasure do you have to seek me out?"

"I'm here to kill you…" he stated, making Orochimaru laugh.

"You see that's not going to work, and I've recently become highly interested in your bloodline" he said licking his lips behind his bandages.

"And what makes you think I'll let you have my body?"

"I recall you not having a choice!" Orochimaru said as his neck extended and bit Naruto in the neck, he grinned but noticed his fangs didn't pierce his skin.

"Like I said, what makes you think I'll let you have my body." Naruto stated shifting his arms into his Blade weapon and slicing Orochimaru in half, only for snakes to reattach his two body parts.

**(Play – Star Wars Ep 1 OST – Duel Of The Fates)**

"Nothing is ever easy is it?" Naruto said rushing Orochimaru, who slithered around avoiding Naruto's double-ended blade. Orochimaru rapidly made hand signs, "_**Sen'ei Tajashu**_ (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands), snakes shot out of Orochimaru's bandages and charged Naruto, he retaliated grabbing a nearby desk and throwing it toward the snakes who caught it and ripped it apart, Naruto shifted his arms into Tendrils and shot the Black Hole Technique, he slithered around and shot out the Kusanagi (Grass Cutter) which was attached extended from the snake in his mouth. Naruto shifted his arms into claws and caught the incoming blade; he swung the blade lifting Orochimaru over head and hitting him on the ground and walls. He slammed Orochimaru on the floor, and brought out his Hammerfists and crushed his lower torso, Orochimaru opened his mouth; Naruto thought he was going to shoot do something out and back out. His mouth unhinged and another Orochimaru shot out of the old one, like how snakes sheds its skin.

Orochimaru grabbed the Kusanagi, and began to charge at Naruto; Naruto blocked with his claws and the two began to clash weapons. The duel went on for approximately ten minutes, the two ended in a stalemate; Orochimaru looked into Naruto's eyes, he was flaring his Eien Mangekyo.

"THAT'S THE…" he yelled, letting his guard down.

"Amaterasu!" he whispered shooting a black flame that caught Orochimaru.

Not having time to escape, Orochimaru used his back up and shed his skin; Naruto looked stared at Orochimaru who was now a giant white deranged snake. "What… the fuck are you?!" he stared in shock, "Do you like it, this is my true form; because of the constant experimentation on my body, it resulted in mutating my body into the very being in front of you."

"All I have to say is…you're one ugly motherfucker…" **(References anyone?)**

Naruto backed up a bit, his Eien Mangekyo still active and shifted into his Armor Form along with the Blade weapon, Orochimaru charged; Naruto held out his arm and held onto the snakes head as it rammed him into a wall, Naruto began to stab his head with his blade, Orochimaru screeched in pain and shot up with Naruto still in his jaws.

**Rice Country Surface**

Naruto and Orochimaru reached the surface; the snake threw Naruto to the ground which he skidded on. Naruto deactivated his Amor Form; it seems that going through four levels of earth damaged his armor. Orochimaru charged at Naruto who was getting up; in a yellow flash Naruto disappeared, leaving Orochimaru to hit his snot on the ground.

(**End of Song)**

"You okay, Naruto?"

"Hey dad… here I thought you'd leave me with all the fun?"

Orochimaru was getting angry, first he couldn't place his curse mark on Naruto, and now the Seal for control over Minato had been cancelled, he decided to end it with his Ultimate Technique.

"_**YAMATA NO JUTSU!"**_

Naruto and Minato notice a shadow growing and they turn around to see a giant, white, eight-headed snake.

"Looks like it's far from over… you ready Tou-san (Father)?"

"Ready when you are."

"_**SUSANOO!**_"

"_**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**_"

* * *

Watching from afar was a hooded figure who was watching the entire battle with great interest.

"It seems like my experiment worked after all…" The hooded figure said to no one in particular. "I just hope that when the time comes he will be ready…"

**Chapter End**

**AN: And now a little omake made by me…**

**OMAKE: The Final Nail in the Coffin for Sasuke**

**We see Naruto and co. sitting around waiting for Sasuke to show up for movie night.**

"**I hope you're happy Ino. We invite the teme, like you wanted, and he doesn't show up on time. Hell he volunteered to bring the damn movie!" Naruto said with venom on his voice. "I hope Kakashi-nii isn't rubbing off on him or something"**

"**Relax, Naruto", Ino replied, "Sasuke-kun will be here any minute…"**

**It was at that time that Sasuke showed up, holding a DVD cassette.**

**Sasuke said, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I hope everyone here likes Joel Schumacher's Batman and Robin!"**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER!"**

**After that outburst (which the situation called for) if you were watching from above, you could plainly see Sasuke, the last Uchiha, running from what appeared to be an angry Naruto in his 3-tailed bijuu chakra form, his brides, and the rest of the Konoha 12, minus Sasuke himself, who were calling for the blood of the Young Uchiha. Lines such as this could be heard from the latter group…**

"**HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE BATMAN MOVIES BY SUGGESTING THAT BUNCH OF CRAP!" - Sakura**

"**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART DAMNIT! IT DOESN'T TAKE THE BYAKUGAN TO SEE THAT THAT MOVIE IS A PIECE OF SHIT!"- Neji**

**...and so on and so forth. By the end of the day, you could find Sasuke tied to a tree in the Forest of Death, gagged, beaten, burned, and bloody. All in all though I think that the treatment was uncalled for…**

…**matter of fact, I think that MUCH more should've been done.**

**End Omake**

**If you couldn't tell, I have a natural hatred of Joel Schumacher's Batman and Robin…and Sasuke Uchiha…but really am I unjust in my hatred of those things? This is my first omake so I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your standards. BTW try and guess who the hooded figure was. Hint: he's not from the Naruto-verse… at all. Also, I have decided to change up the harem a bit. Here is the list now.**

**Fu**

**Karui**

**Samui**

**Yugito Nii**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Anko Matarashi**

**Shizune Kato**

**Shizuka**

**Ameyuri Ringo**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Tsunade Senju**

**Konan**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**I apologize but I have decided to remove Yugao, Amaru, and Temari from the harem. I'm sorry but hopefully me adding Kushina to it makes up for it a little. And yes, Kushina is alive in this story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
